Lost Haven
by Melancia
Summary: [U.A]Kuni, um dos melhores internatos do Japão, responsavel por endireitar jovens revoltados. E esse ano, 10 jovens inconpreendidos pelos pais foram despachados pra lá. [Agradeçendo a S2 Inochan S2] [Casais: Sim...vão ter casais...XD ]
1. Chapter 1

**Yooo!!!**

**Aiiii...gomen!!!**

**Estou aqui postando mais uma fic sem ter terminado as outras... T.T**

**Mas eu tive a ideia para essa fic e não resiste...Alem do mais, tive ajuda S2 Ino-chan S2, que alem de me fornecer varias ideias, ainda revisou o capitulo para mim...Arigatou!!! ç.ç**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Espero que gostem da fic...**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Capitulo 1 – Konoha?!**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Já era quase de manhã. As luzes das belas casas da vizinhança estavam todas desligadas.

Um conversível vermelho parava frente a uma bela casa branca de dois andares e telhado avermelhado

No carro, havia quatro pessoas. Dois rapazes, sentados nos bancos da frente, e duas garotas no banco de trás. Uma delas, sentada no encosto do banco.

- Eu fico aqui. – Falou ultima garota. Tinhas curtos cabelos num tom rosado. Seus olhos eram verdes-esmeralda e sua pele tinha um tom rosado nas bochechas.

Deu um selinho no motorista e um beijo na bochecha no rapaz que estava no banco do passageiro. – Senhores, foi uma festa maravilhosa. – Falou ela, enquanto saltava, literalmente, do carro.

Trazia em sua mão direita, um par de sandalias altas e um casaco preto. Na mão esquerda, uma pequena garrafa que continha vodka.

Ela acenou para o carro, que logo foi embora.

Usava uma saia jeans que ia um pouco acima da metade da coxa. Uma blusa frente única, preta e em seus curtos cabelos, apena uma faixa, também preta.

Andava com certa dificuldade, devido aos vários copos de diversas bebidas diferentes que havia tomado durante a noite.

Pegou com certo esforço, uma chave que estava no bolso do casaco. Entrou na casa e fechou a porta com cuidado, para não fazer barulho.

Virou-se com um sorriso triunfante, afinal, havia entrado em casa sem fazer barulho. Pelo menos, era isso que pensava.

As luzes acenderam de repente, fazendo a garota colocar um dos braços no rosto, devido a claridade.

- Sakura... – Uma mulher, de longos cabelos róseos e olhos cor de mel, estava parada ao lado de um homem de cebelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Ela cobria a boca com uma das mãos, e era possivel ver que seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Oka-san? Oto-san? – Os olhos verdes da garota, estavam arregalados e seu rosto palido. – Eu...

- Não me venha com desculpas Sakura! – O homem tinha uma expressão seria no rosto. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e uma veia dilatava em sua testa. – Sabe que horas são? Quatro e meia da manhã.

A garota apenas virou o rosto e deu um passo para trás.

- Já é a sétima vez desse mês. Sétima Sakura! – Ele balançou a cabeça indiguinado. – Como uma garota de 16 anos sai sete vezes em apenas um mês, hein? ME RESPONDA. – Ele já havia perdido a paciencia.

A única coisa que pode se escutar, foi a repiração ofegante do homem, que tentava se acalmar a qualquer custo.

- Me responda com sinceridade Sakura. – A garota passou a fitar o homem com medo. – Quantas vezes você foi "realmente" ao colegio mês passado?

- Oto-san eu não... – A garota tentou se defender.

- ME RESPONDA SAKURA! – Gritou ele, fazendo a garota se encolher. – QUANTAS VEZES VOCÊ AO FOI AO COLEGIO MÊS PASSADO?

- Cinco vezes... – Respondeu ela quase em um sussurro.

O homem riu e levou as mãos a cabeça. –E tenho certeza que essas cinco vezes foram só para fazer as provas finais e pronto, não é? – O homem respirou fundo e olhou para a garota um pouco mais calmo. – Sabe como você conseguiu passar de ano? Eu tive que ir falar com o diretor, e ele passou você em consideração a nossa amizade. (Por que minha mãe não vira amiga da diretora do meu colegio?)

O homem começou a balançar a cabeça de forma negativa. – Acalme-se... – Pediu a mulher.

- Mas não se preocupe Sakura... Já está tudo resolvido. Você vai para o internato Kuni de Konoha daqui a dois dias. (Nome ridiculo...).

- Ko-noha?! – A garota ficou mais palida do que estava antes. – Iie!!! Não vou para Konoha. Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

O homem riu de forma ironica. – "Você não pode fazer isso comigo?" – Ele deu outra risada e uma expressão indguinada tomou conta do seu rosto. – E quanto a gente Sakura? Você não tem pena dos seus pais, não? – Ele encarou o rosto da menina por um tempo e subiu as escadas atras de si. – Já está decidido, amanhã começe a arrumar suas coisas.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! – Gritava ela enquanto algumas lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – OTO-SAN...OTO-SAN!!! – Ela foi escorregando lentamente ao chão. Soluçava e batia a garrafa de vodka, repetidas vezes, no carpete da sala. – Oka-san...onegai... – Pediu para a mulher que a fitava com lagrimas nos olhos.

A mulher apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e subiu as escadas, deixando a garota sozinha na sala.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Senhora Yamanaka, a conrrespôndeica. – Um homem alto, com uma expressão séria, e trajes pretos, entrou em uma sala, trazendo alguns envelopes.

O lugar era belíssimo, podia-se ver, que o apartamento pertencia a alguém com muito dinheiro.

Em um sofá bege, estava deitada, uma bela mulher loira de olhos azuis. Ela estendeu a mão, onde o homem colocou os envelopes, e em seguida, foi para o interior do apartamento.

A mulher começou a analisar os envelopes com desinteresse, até que encontrou alguns que realmnte lhe interessavam. Colocou o resto em cima de um criado-mudo, próximo ao sofá e começou a abrir os cincos envelopes selecionados.

Nos dois primeiros, nada demais, mais nos três envelopes que se seguiram a mulher encontrou uma grande surpresa.

Jamais em toda a sua vida, havia gastado tal quantia. Com aquele dinheiro dava para sustentar uma familia de três pessoas por dois messes.

Leu e releu as contas, mas não conseguia descobrir como gastará tanto dinheiro. Até que algo veio a sua mente.

Pegou uma bolsa marron que estava em uma poltrona proximo ao sofá e começou a procuar uma carteira. Quando finalmente a achou, seu rosto havia ficado palido.

Levantou-se e foi correndo até um dos quartos do apartamento.

Era um lugar grande, com paredes um pouco rosadas. Tinha uma espaçosa cama, um enorme guarda-roupas, uma estante onde havia um computador, e dois criados-mudos. Um, ao lado da cama, onde tinha uma base para telefone, e varias outras coisas pequenas, e o outro, frente a cama onde havia uma grande televisão. Em um canto do local, um aparelho de som, que tocava uma musica não muito alta.

No chão do quarto, uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis-celestes, estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas. A sua frente, uma agenda com vários números de telefones. Em uma das mãos, um controle que provavelmente seria do som, e na outra mão, um telefone sem fio, branco.

- Oka-san, daijobu? – Perguntou a garota um pouco preocupada, ao perceber como o rosto da sua mãe estava pálido. Usava uma bata tomara-que-caia azul. O busto da blusa, tinha listras diagonais, que variavam entre azul-claro e azul-escuro, e um short jeans.

- De novo Ino? – A mulher falou tremula, balançando as contas do cartão. A garota mudou um pouco a expressão. Parecia um tanto assustada e confusa.

- Nani? – Deu um sorriso confuso e ficou fitando os papéis na mão de sua mãe.

- Você roubou meus cartões de crétido novamente. – A garota ficou tão pálida quanto a mãe. – E dessa vez você passou dos limites Ino... Eu, em seis messes não gasto o que você gastou em um dia! – A mulher havia se encostado na porta e a garota havia levantado, deixando o telefone e o controle cairem no chão.

- Oka-san, gomen, eu... – A garota estava deseperada.

- Iie... dessa vez u não vou participar disso Ino. Eu vou contar para o seu pai, e ele é quem vai decidir o que fazer. – A garota balançava a cabeça de forma negativa. Seu rosto estava palido e seus olhos azuis arregalados. – Alias... eu já andei conversando com ele e... Nós achamos que deveriamos mandar você para o internato Kuni em Konoha.

Aquelas palavras fizeram a garota entrar em choque. Ela despencou na cama, balançando a cabeça repetidas vezes. – Iie... Não quero ir embora de Nami.

- Não tem mais jeito Ino, não podemos continuar assim, perdoando seus erros. Uma hora você tem que aprender. – A mulher pegou o telefone que estava no chão e procurou um celular que estava em uma mochila jogada no chão. – Vou levar isso, antes que você invente uma historia qualquer para o seu pai.

A garota pensou em protestar, mas desistiu assim que a mulher saiu batendo a porta.

Ela se jogou na cama e passou a fitar o teto. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Sete da manhã... Isso lá é horario de gente? – A garota de cabelos róseos estava em pé, meio ao aeroporto de Nami.

Era um lugar amplo, apesar de Nami não ser um cidade muito grande. As paredes do aeroporto eram azuis-metalicas. Havia muitas cadeiras, pessoas, malas... Se ali tivesse música... Para a garota estaria tudo perfeito, afinal, a vida de Haruno Sakura baseava-se nisso. Música.

Não que ela entendesse muito do assunto , mas se estiver tocando algo de bom gosto, lá estava ela dançando e cantando. Ela é aquele tipo de garota que não consegue ficar parada ao escutar música.

Sempre estava em festas. Aliás, as festas eram o que ocupavam a maior parte do seu tempo. Estava em todas. Cantando, dançando e... bebendo. É, bebida era outra coisa indíspensavel em sua vida. Vodka principalmente. O que seus pais achavam horrivel.

- Kuso... estou sem dinheiro para comprar pilhas para o MP3. – Como de costume, segurava uma garrafinha de vodka em uma das mãos, que vez ou outra tomava um gole. Vestia uma calça jeans escura rasgada no joelho direito, na coxa esquerda e nas barras. Uma blusa, justa, preta, onde havia escrito em branco "Solitude". Nos pés, um all star preto, acabado, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito. Em sua cintura estava amarrado, seu costumeiro casaco preto, .

Ao seu lado, uma grande mala vermelha de rodinhas, onde havia varias coisas escritas de caneta preta.

- Sabia que um dia iria quebrar a cara, Haruno Sakura. – Sakura olhou para o lado e encontrou uma garota de longos cabelos loiros, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo que deixava uma longa franja lateral.

Usava uma calça capre jeans, uma blusa branca e um casaco preto, com detalhes lilás. Nos pés, um sapato estilo boneca, lilás. Ao seu lado, uma mala parecida com a de Sakura, só que azul. Trazia também uma mala pequena parecida com a grande.

Sakura cruzou os braços e tomou mais um gole de vodka. – Idem. – Falou sem nem olhar para o lado.

- Mas é uma testuda mesmo. – Falou a loira virando a cara.

Sakura virou-se para ela e arqueou a sobrancelha. – Fica quieta Ino-patty-porca.

Antes que a loira pudesse retrucar, uma mulher de longos cabelos róseos se aproximou de Sakura. – Pare de beber. – Falou pegando a garrafa que a garota trazia, e jogando no lixo. – Ino... você tambem vai viajar? – Perguntou a mulher educadamente para a loira, que apenas sorriu a contragosto.

"**Senhores passageiros do vôo 314 com destino a Konoha, se apressentem ao portão 7" **

A loira pegou sua mala e começou a caminhar em direção ao norte, com certa raiva.

- Sakura... – A mulher segurou o rosto da filha com as duas mãos. – Estamo fazendo isso para o seu bem. Não nos odeie...onegai... – Era possível ver as lágrimas que contornavem a pele branca da mulher.

A garota apenas sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da mulher. – Sayonara, oka-san.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Isso mais parece uma cidade... – Uma garota loira estava parada frente a um grande prédio, verde claro, de oito andares. Vestia uma saia branca que ia até metade das coxas. Um casaco preto de algodão e botas pretas que iam até metade da canela. Seu cabelo estava preso em quatro marias-chiquinhas. Trazia nas costas uma grande mochila preta.

Sua pele era um pouco rosada e seus olhos verdes. No canto de sua bochecha esquerda um curativo.

Ao seu lado, um rapaz um poucp mais alto que ela. Era ruivo e tinha olhos verdes-água, contornados por lapis preto. Usava uma calça preta, e um moletom tambem preto e um tênis preto (Novidade), totalmente acabado. Trazia cosigo uma mochila cinza, e um MP3 no bolso e os fones no ouvido. (Não no nariz.)

Ele balançou os ombros e começou a caminhar em direção a entrada do prédio, sendo seguido pela garota.

Entraram em uma sala bege, que continha varios sofás azuis, onde jovens de 15 a 18 anos estavam sentados.

Os recém-chegados sentaram-se em sofá mais afastado dos outros.

- Por que eu tenho mesmo que vir para esse colégio? – Perguntou a loira para si mesma.

- Porque você espancou metade dos alunos do nosso antigo colégio. – Respondeu o ruivo sem mudar a expressão fria que seu rosto continha.

- Ninguém te pergutou nada, seu drogado. – Falou ela num tom agressivo.

- Não sou drogado, apenas vendo drogas. – Falou ele sem alterar o tom de voz.

Ela suspirou e balançou os ombros como se dissese, "Dá no mesmo". Começou a analisar as pessoas que estavam ali. Como forá parar nesse lugar cheio de gente estranha? Cada um mais esquisito que o outro. Um garoto que mais parecia um poodlle, Uma garota que tinha seus cabelos pintados de verde vomito e só não estava nua porque usava uma especie de biquini e outra que ria feito uma hiena.Mas apesar de todas aquelas pessoas esquisitas, a que mais chamou a atenção da garota, não foi uma pessoa tão esquisita assim.

Um rapaz que estava dormindo em um dos sofás. Na verdade, parecia mais que estava morto, pois ninguém conseguiria dormir perto daquela garota escandalosa.

- Detesto gente lesada. Só de olhar para aquele garoto me dá sono. – Falou ela deitando a cabeça nas pernas. – Estou me sentindo num hospício. – Falou depois de resmungar algo baixinho.

- Não sinto diferença, nossa casa tambem era... – Comentou o ruivo.

Sabaku no Gaara e Sabaku no Temari, filhos do empresário mais importante de Suna. Um vendia drogas no colégio e na vizinhança. A outra não conseguia passar cinco minutos sem se meter em uma briga. A única solução que os pais encontraram, foram mandar ambos para o internato Kuni de Konoha, que era conhecido por "ajeitar" tipos como eles.

Mas era um lugar apenas para ricos. Na verdade não parecia um internato, e sim uma cidade. No centro havia um grande prédio, onde acontecia as aulas e tinham algumas oficinas para os alunos. Próximo ao predio principal, quadras, piscinas, tudo que se pode imaginar relacionado com esportes. Ainda perto ao prédio, dois auditórios. Mais afastado, 9 ruas, contendo 26 casas cada. Lá era o local onde os alunos moravam.Em algumas casas era possível abrigar três pessoas, em outras apenas duas. E, ainda mais afastado do prédio principal, no sentido oposto das casas dos alunos, algumas poucas casas onde alguns professores e funcionarios moravam.

- Que saco... – Resmungou a garota antes de afundar o rosto nas pernas, novamente.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Por que você está aqui? – Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros e rebeldes. Seus olhos eram ônix e sua expressão fria.

Usava uma blusa de mangas longas, azul escura, uma calça jenas um pouco desbotada e um tênis all star azul-marinho.

- Nani? – Perguntou um outro rapaz que estava sentado ao seu lado. Esse tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados.

- Qual é?! – Falou o rapaz de olhos ônix em um tom de deboche. – Tenho certeza que você não veio parar aqui porque seus pais acharam que aqui tinha um ótimo ensino.

O outro cruzou os braços. – Ameaçei meu professor com uma faca... – O assunto pareceu irritar o rapaz. – Mas, cara, ele estava me prejudicando de propósito, desde o ano passado. Esse ano, quase repeti por causa daquele desgraçado. – Ele tinha os punhos cerrados e uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

O garoto de olhos ônix concordou com a cabeça. – E ela? – Perguntou, indicando com a cabeça, uma garota de curtos cabelos negros e olhos perolados, que estava ao lado do rapaz de cabelos longos. – Ela não combina com o tipo de pessoa que vem para esse lugar.

A garota olhou rapidamente para o rapaz de olhos ônix e abaixou a cabeça, corada.

- Ela é minha prima. Uma garota a atormentava desde a 7ª serie. No ultimo mês de aula, a garota escreveu com batom, uns xingamentos para a minha prima, no espelho do banheiro feminino. Ai ela não aguentou e deu uma surra na menina. – Explicou.

- Só isso? – Ele achou um pouco estranho, na maioria das vezes, as pessoas paravam ali por motivos maiores e não por ter batido uma vez em uma garota, ou ter ameaçado uma pessoa com uma faca.

- É que nossa familia é bem rigida, e a minha prima sempre foi uma garota calma, por isso eles logo se assustaram... E eu tambem nunca fui de arranjar encrenca.– Falou o rapaz de olhos perolados. - E você? Por que está aqui?

- Pega... – Explicou o outro, mas ao perceber que o rapaz de olhos perolados não havia entendido muito bem, emendou. – Pega, corridas de carro ilegais. Varias vezes fui pego pela polcia, mas dessa vez o pessoal lá de casa ficou com raiva, e me mandou pra cá. – Ele falou calmamente, mas sem mudar sua expressão fria.

- A propósito, sou Hyuuga Neji, e essa é Hyuuga Hinata. – Falou o rapaz chamado Neji, oferecendo a mão para o rapaz de olhos ônix.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Falou o outro apertando a mão oferecida por Neji. – Quer dizer que vocês pertencem a familia Hyuuga? – Perguntou Sasuke impressionado.

A familia Hyuuga, era a família mais poderosa de Konoha, que é um grande centro comercial. São pessoas influentes e com um poder econômico bastante elevado.

- Já ouvi falar muito também sobre sua família, é muito conhecida em Oto... – Comentou Neji.

- É...por isso meus pais me mandaram para esse lugar. Diziam que eu devia ser um exemplo para a cidade... Coisa mais chata...

- Peço a atenção de vocês, onegai. – Um homem um pouco moreno entrou por uma porta, que havia no fundo da sala.Tinha cabelos castanhos, presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, olhos negros e uma espécie de corte no nariz. – Meu nome é Iruka, sou funcionário do internato. Gostaria que todos que estiverem na sala, me acompanhem para os ônibus que estão estacionados lá fora. Eles os levarão para as suas respectivas casas, por isso, estejam com o documento de matrícula, onde está essa informação. – Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e todos os acompanharam.

Lá fora, esperavam grandes ônibus cinzas com apenas um grande folha desenhada na lateral. (Nada de ônibus amarelo.)

- Apenas os dois da frente... – Falou Iruka, vendo que alguns alunos queriam ir no ultimo ônibus.

Sasuke, Neji e Hinata, entraram no primeiro ônibus. Já haviam algumas poucas pessoas lá, e essas já foram o bastante para fazer confusão.

Assim que os três entraram, já foi possível ouvir gritos e vaias. Uma garota de cabelos loiros, presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas, que estava sentada em um dos bancos, ao lado de um ruivo, travava uma grande discussão com uma ruiva, de olhos castanhos, que usava um vestido curto, preto, de mangas compridas e gola alta, e botas pretas que iam até o joelho e estava em pé, ao lado do banco da loira.

- Vamos, apanhe logo essa mochila! – Gritava a ruiva apontando para uma mochila roxa caida no chão do ônibus. Provavelmente seria dela.

- Iie... – Falava a loira calmamente, enquanto olhava para a outra garota com certo desprezo.

- Mas foi você que derrubou, sua vaca. – Gritava a ruiva, colocando o dedo na cara da outra.

A loira apenas olhou para o ruivo ao seu lado, que deu um meio sorriso. A garota se levantou, ficando frente a ruiva e puxando a gola do vestido da garota. – Você resolveu mexer com a pessoa errada garota. – Dizendo isso, jogou a ruiva em cima de um banco e sentou-se de novo.

A garota que forá jogada, logo se levantou e pulou em direção a loira, com o punho fechado. Essa apenas segurou o murro da garota e depositou outro bem em sua barriga, fazendo a ruiva cair no chão.

Vaias, gritos e palmas vinham das pessoas do ônibus que se divertiam com a confusão. Com esse barulho todo, logo chegou Iruka, levando a ruiva e algumas amigas dela para o outro ônibus.

- Que gente briguenta... – Comentou Neji, sentando em um dos bancos, ao lado de Hinata, e no banco da frente, sentou-se Sasuke, que virou-se para conversar com o Hyuuga.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Rua 3. – Falou um senhor que dirigia o ônibus. Gaara, despediu-se de sua irmã com um aceno, levantou-se e foi caminhando em direção a saida do ônibus. Por onde passava arrancava suspiros das garotas.

O ônibus haiva partido, e ele ficou frente a uma casa salmão com telhado e janelas marrons. Como a casa era maior que algumas, ela presumiu que iria morar com mais duas pessoas. Ótimo, mais gente para lhe esstressar.

- Eu estou me sentindo a Barbie. – Falou ele, enquanto abria o portão branco e atravessa um pequeno jardim florido.

Abriu a porta marrom e deparou-se com uma especie de hall de entrada, muito pequeno. Havia duas portas, apenas, e uma mesinha ao fundo. A porta da direita levava a cozinha, e a outra, levava a sala, onde havia uma escada que levava aos quartos e aos banheiros.

Gaara entrou na sala e percebeu que alguém estava sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão. A pessoa virou-se e logo o Sabaku pode ver que era uma garota. Morena de olhos chocolates e cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques.

Assim que o viu, essa se levantou e estendeu a mão para o rapaz. – Mitashi Tenten, prazer. – Falou com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ela vestia um short jeans e uma regata laranja, que combinavam com as fitas que prendiam seus cabelos.

O rapaz apenas olhou para a mão da garota e seguiu para as escadas, murmurando apenas um "Sabaku no Gaara", antes de desaparecer.

- "Garoto mal-educado..." – Pensou a Mitashi sentando-se no sofá novamente.

A garota havia parado ali, porque sempre pixava os muros da pequena Mizu, além de tentar fugir três vezes, cada fuga com um namorado diferente. Ela achava que isso não era motivo para ninguém ir para aquele lugar, afinal para ela, fora parar ali por ser criativa e romântica, mas seus pais não achavam o mesmo.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**- **Rua 4. – Anunciou novamente o motorista do ônibus. Apenas Sasuke e Hinata levantaram-se.

- Essa é sua rua Hinata? – Perguntou Neji para a tímida garota.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans um pouco frouxa, uma blusa bege e por cima, um moleton preto com detalhes beges. Nós pés, um all star preto.

- U-Un... – Respondeu ela timidamente. – Ja ne...

Neji acenou para a garota e para Sasuke que desciam do ônibus.

Ambos andavam em silencio pela rua deserta. Casas não muito grandes, coloridas. Pareciam casas de bonecas.

Logo os dois pararam frente ao uma casa roxa escura, com janelas brancas.

- Parece que seremos colegas de casa, nee? – Comentou Sasuke para a garota que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- "Kuso! Por que tive que morar logo com um homem?" – Pensou Hinata, entrando na casa.

Todas as casas eram iguais. A única coisa que as diferenciavam, é que umas tinham um quarto a mais.

Os dois subiram as escadas e encontraram duas portas a esquerda e uma a direita. – Esse deve ser seu quarto. – Falou Sasuke, apontando a segunda porta a esquerda.

A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça e entrou no local. Lá havia uma cama, um guarda-roupa, uma escrivaninha e um criado-mudo, que ficava ao lado da cama. E era assim em todas as casas, os mesmos móveis, os mesmos tamanhos de quartos...

O lugar estava uma bagunça...Caixas e mais caixas para todos os lados. Ia ser um trabalho e tanto.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Será que poderia dirigir esse ônibus com mais vontade, onegai? É que eu tinha planos de chegar logo na minha casa e tomar um banho quente. Mas na velocidade que o senhor dirigi esse ônibus, isso não vai ser possível. – Ino estava sentada em um dos bancos do ônibus do internato Kuni.

No banco ao lado do seu, estava Sakura, sentada ao lado de um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, que tinha três marcas estranhas em cada bochecha. Tentava, sem sucesso, puxar conversa com a Haruno, pois ela estava muito ocupada, discutindo com Ino.

- Ino-patty-porca, quer fazer o favor de calar essa boca por apenas um segundo? – Falou irritada.

Aquelas palavras fizeram o loiro ao lado de Sakura começar a rir. Mas logo ele se calou assim que recebeu o olhar assassino de Ino.

- Não se intrometa testuda! – Falou Ino olhando irritada pela janela.

- Rua 3. – Anunciou o motorista um pouco irritado.

Logo o loiro sentado ao lado de Sakura levantou-se, e saiu do ônibus animado, para o alivio de garota. Aquele garoto realmente falava demais.

- Bem que você merecia morar com aquele garoto chato, Sakura-testuda. – Provocou Ino.

Como resposta, Sakura fez apenas uma careta para a loira.

As duas sempre foram assim, desde de crianças, sempre brigavam. Se conheçeram aos setes anos, no colégio, e eram grandes amigas, até o ano passado, quando Sakura revoltou-se e começou a ir todas as noites a festas, e faltar as aulas.

- Rua 6. – Falou o motorista, parando o ônibus na entrada da sexta rua do conjunto.

Sakura levantou-se, aliviada por se livrar de Ino. – Sayonara Ino-patty-porca... – Falou Sakura cantarolando, enquanto saia do ônibus.

A rua estava deserta. Sakura fez uma careta ao olhar para as casas. Eram coisas bem estranhas...Todas lindas, coloridas. Estava se sentindo no jardim de infancia.

- Que brega... – Comentou quando parou frente a uma casa azul com janelas brancas e telhado avermelhado, com o numero 604.

Atravessou o jardim e abriu a porta com a chave que veio junto com a matrícula. Era uma casa não muito grande, igual a todas as outras.

Subiu as escadas e viu quatro portas, duas do lado esquerdo e duas no direito. Seu quarto era a segunda porta a esquerda, ao lado do banheiro.

Resolveu tomar um banho, antes de cumprimentar os colegas. Deixou a mala no quarto e foi para o banheiro.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

Entrou na casa, que parecia estar vazia. Talvez seus companheiros ainda não haviam chegado. Deu uma boa olhada na cozinha e na sala, para depois subir as escadas, para descobrir que a casa não estava tão vazia assim.

- Bem que você poderia ser um pouco mais educado... – Fala a garota irritada em um dos quartos.

- Já mandei você sair daqui... – Uma voz masculina um pouco fria vinha do mesmo local.

O recém-chegado foi em direção a confusão, que acontecia no primairo quarto a direita.

O lugar era de paredes brancas e tinha tudo o que tinha em todos os outros quartos de todas as outras casas. Havia no chão várias caixas, malas e coisas jogadas.

Sentado no chão, um garoto ruivo que segurava duas baquetas, e na cama, sentada frente ao ruivo, um garota morena.

Ambos passaram a fitar o garoto loiro que estava parado na porta. – Lá vem mais um... – Falou o ruivo um pouco irritado, ao ver o loiro.

A garota fez uma cara feia para o ruivo e levantou-se para cumprimentar o recem-chegado. – Sou Mitashi Tenten. – Apresentou-se a garota com um largo sorriso e estendendo a mão para o loiro. – E aquele mal-educado, é Sabaku no Gaara. – Falou, indicando o ruivo com a cabeça.

O loiro aceitou a mão de Tenten, e tambem se apresentou. – Sou Uzumaki Naruto, prazer Tenten-chan!

Gaara cerrou os punhos e levantou-se irritado. – Saiam daqui! Os dois! – Naruto assustou-se um pouco, o ruivo parecia furioso, mas Tenten apenas passou a encarar o Sabaku com raiva.

- Vamos morar mais de um ano juntos... temos que ser amigos... – Falou ela vendo que o ruivo aproximava-se dela e de Naruto.

- Não temos coisa nenhuma. Agora saiam daqui. – Gaara começou a empurrar os dois para fora de seu quarto. Naruto ia sem problemas, mas Tenten gritava e esperneava.

- Não me ponha para fora do quarto!!! – Gritava ela, tentando voltar para dentro do quarto, o que era impedida de fazer, pois Gaara estava parado na frente da mesma.

- Ja ne... – Falou ele quando fechou a porta na cara dos dois.

- BAKA! – Gritou ela depois de chutar a porta.

- Ca-calma Tenten-chan... Acho melhor falarmos com ele depois... – Falou Naruto, tentando acalmar a garota que continuava a chutar a porta com força.

- Humpf... – A garota cruzou os braços irritada.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Rua 9. – Anuciou, por fim, o motorista do ônibus.

- Até que enfim. – Falou Ino, pegando sua mala e descendo do ônibus. Estava irritada, pois forá a ultima pessoa a ser deixada em casa.

Ficou um tempo fitando a rua. Olhou na matrícula e deu um longo suspiro, sua casa era uma das ultimas, teria que andar.

- Kuso... – Resmungou a loira, puxando sua mala pela a rua. – Ai que ódio desse lugar!

Depois de um tempo arrastando a mala debaixo do sol, Ino chegou a uma casa amarela no final da rua, com o numero 924.

- Pelo menos é ajeitadinha... – Falou analisando a casa de janelas brancas.

Abriu o portão, atravessou o jardim e abriu a porta com a chave que havia recebido.

A casa já estava uma bagunça. A cozinha já tinha louça suja e na sala, sapatos e roupas espalhadas...

Ino arqueou a sombrancelha. Provavelmente iria morar com um homem, pois ninguém em tão pouco tempo fazia tanta bagunça.

Subiu as escdas com receio do que iria encontrar. O andar de cima tinha três portas, duas a esquerdas, qual podia-se ver que era o banheiro, já que a porta estava aberta, e uma porta da direita que tambem estava aberta.

- Ano... – Falou Ino na porta do quarto que estava aberta.

Atras de várias caixas, roupas e malas, saiu uma garota de cabelos loiros, presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas.

- Yo... – Falou ela acenando rapidamente e voltando a remexer na bagunça.

- Ano... Foi você que fez toda aqula bagunça lá em baixo? – Perguntou Ino para a garota

- Un. – Respondeu a outra sem desviar o olhar do que estava fazendo.

- E você responde isso na cara-de-pau? – Perguntou Ino, indguinada com a atitude da garota.

- Olha aqui garota... Sabe por que eu vim parar aqui? – A loira colocou as mãos na cintura e Ino fez arqueou a sombrancelha. – Porque espanquei metade da minha antiga escola... Não queira fazer parte da turma... – Falando isso, voltou-se para a sua bagunça.

- Isso é um ameaça? – Ino havia soltado a mala e tinha as mãos na cintura.

- Garota, me responde uma coisa...Você veio parar aqui por que? Combinou uma saia quadriculada com uma blusa roxo berinjela, foi? – Debochou a garota. – Saia daqui!

- Você tá me expusando?! – Perguntou Ino indgnada.

- Estou queridinha... Pois aqui é o meu quarto e só fica nele quem eu quero, então...bai bai. – Falou a loira voltando a procurar algo na bagunça.

Ino pensou em retrucar, mas por fim pegou sua mala e foi pisando forte para seu quarto.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Continua... \o**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**E ai?! Gostaram do primeiro capitulo?! O.O**

**Se eu tiver cometido algum erro, para com a coerencia da historia, por favor me falem!!!**

**Bom, é isso...Espero que realmente tenham gostado...**

**Não demorarei com o proximo capitulo.**

**Ja ne, minna!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna-san!**

**Está aqui o segundo capitulo de Lost Haven!**

**S2 Ino-chan S2 me ajudando novamente! O que seria das minhas fics sem você para me ajudar com as ideias e reviszalas! **

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa leitura para vocês!**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Capitulo 2 – Dura convivencia...**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Te wo nobashitara todokisou na Se você estender a mão, o sol, que um dia cairá,  
parecerá alcançável   
Itsuka ochiru taiyou kogetsuita My Wasted Dream O sonho que eu desperdicei está carbonizado.

Dokoe mukau no ka shiri mo shinai Não sei nem que caminho seguir  
Bakuon ni nosete yoru wo akasu Vou passar a noite no meio dessa barulheira

Mune no kasaana wa mou hodoko shiyou mo nai No meu peito já não existe mais nada  
Ai sae koborete ochiru Nem o amor que se molha se sustenta

Pulava freneticamente, dentro de seu quarto. A música alta, infestava o lugar, sendo acompanhada pela doce voz da garota.

Ainda usava sua blusa preta, mas no lugar da calça jenas, uma calcinha-short ( O nome é esse mesmo? O.õ ).

Seus curtos cabelos róseos, agora estavam soltos, e um tanto bagunçados.

Killing me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete Me matando e ao ponto de eu parecer destruído, me beije de um jeito doce  
Kitto yume wa samenai kono sekai wo tomete Talvez eu não desperte desse sonho  
Itsu made mo tokete itai Com o mundo parado quero ficar para sempre derretido  
Hitomi wa akenaide ah Não abra seus olhos, ah! O tempo parou

  
Kakageta seigi wo hatamekase  Levante a bandeira da justiça   
Chi no hate made mo nuritsubuse  Pinte-a até o fim do mundo e esmague-a

Em sua mão, uma escova de cabelos, que estava sendo usada como microfone.

Ela pulava em cima da cama, que estava completamente desarrumada, assim como o resto do quarto, que estava recheado de caixas e roupas, pelo chão.

Mujaki ni warau no sa shiranai furi de Você sorri inocentemente, finjo que não sei  
Yubisaki ni korogaru mirai O futuro gira nas pontas dos dedos.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Como sou surtudo... Arranjei um colega de quarto barulhento. Era tudo que eu prescisava! – Deitado em sua cama, tentava a qualquer custo dormir, o que era um pouco dificil no momento, pois o som alto podia ser escutado por toda a casa.

Seus olhos perolados, estavam vidrados no teto, como se busca-se algum auxilio. Os longos cabelos negros, soltos, espalhados pela confortavel cama de solteiro.

- Esse desgraçado não vai desligar esse som? – Uma irritação podia ser notada em sua voz.

Pegou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça, e o jogou com verocidade, contra a porta, que ficava da outra extremidade do quarto.

Killing me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete Me matando e ao ponto de eu parecer destruído, me beije de um jeito doce  
Kitto yume wa samenai kono sekai wo tomete Talvez eu não desperte desse sonho  
.Pare o mundo

Levantou-se, e foi em direção ao quarto frente ao seu, de onde vinha a musica.

- Oe...será que poderia abaixar esse som?...

Itsu made mo kuzurenai Ele nunca vai desmoronar, porque agora eu encontrei o amor  
Ai wo ima mitsuketa kara Ah! O tempo parou.

Killing me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete Me matando e ao ponto de eu parecer destruído, me beije de um jeito doce.  
Kitto yume wa samenai kono sekai wo tomete Talvez eu não desperte desse sonho. Pare o mundo.  
Kesshite kimi ga soba ni inakunaru mae ni Antes que você suma  
Kiss me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete Me beije, ao ponto de eu parecer destruído. Me beije  
Itsu made mo tokete itai Quero ficar para sempre derretido  
Hitomi wa akenaide Não abra seus olhos, ah! O tempo parou

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Baka! Saia daqui!

- Demo... eu só queria ver a bate... – Gaara estava frente a porta de seu quarto, tentando impedir a qualquer custo que Naruto entrasse.

- Vamos! Vai embora. – Gaara empurrou o loiro e trancou a porta de seu quarto. Se dirigindo a porta do banheiro que estava fechada.

- OE! Qaunto tempo mais, você vai passar ai? – Perguntou, esmurrando a porta com força.

- Quanto tempo eu quiser... – Respondeu uma voz feminina, que vinha de dentro do banheiro.

- SAIA LOGO DAÍ! – O ruivo batia com mais verocidade.

- IIE! – Respondeu novamente a voz.

O ruivo bateu novamente na porta e em seguida foi ao seu quarto, logo voltando com algumas roupas, desceu as escadas, indo em direção a saída.

- Matte! Onde você vai? – Perguntou Naruto, parado no final da escada.

- Vou a casa da minha irmã. – Ao falar isso, bateu a porta com força.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Go-gomen! Eu não sabia que era uma garo... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – O Hyuuga tentava se explicar, sem muito sucesso, enquanto sapatos e caixas eram atiradas em sua direção.

- SAIA DAQUI! – Gritava a garota de cabelos róseos, que estava extremamente vermelha, tanto de raiva, quanto de vergonha.

- Deixe-me falar! – Pedia ele, esquivando-se dos objetos que eram atirados em sua direção.

- IIE!SAIA DAQUI!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Um rapaz um tanto sonolento, apareceu ao lado de Neji.

Seus cabelos negros, estavam presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, e seus olhos, verdes-musgo, estavam cerrados.

Ao ver o rapaz, Sakura começou a gritar com mais enfase e atirar mais obejtos em direção aos dois.

- Nani? – Perguntou o rapaz assustado, quando foi atingido por um tênis.

- Ma-matte! Pare de jogar sapatos na gente! – Gritrava Neji, esquivando-se de sapatos e caixas.

- Feche essa maldita porta Hyuuga! – Gritava o outro rapaz, que defendia-se como podia.

Neji obedeceu o rapaz rapidamente, fazendo que um dos sapatos, batesse com força na porta.

- Quem é essa! – Perguntou o moreno, que estava encotado na parede ao lado da porta.

- Boa pergunta.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Já estou indo! – Uma garota loira, descia as escadas apressada, em direção a porta, enquanto a campainha tocava. Usava uma saia jeans, com uma regata laranja. – O que deseja? – Perguntou assim que abriu a porta.

- A Temari está ai? – Falou o ruivo, frente a porta, em um tom frio.

- Ela... – A loira estava estatica. Nunca vira alguem assim, tão, tão...

- Oe! Ela está ou não está! – Perguntou o ruivo, sem alterar a voz. – O que foi! Seu cerebro parou?

- TÃO BAKA! – A garota bate com toda força, a porta na cara do ruivo.

- Quem estava ai? – Pergunta Temari, que aparece no topo da escada.

- Um baka! – Responde a garota furiosa, passando por Temari e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

A campainha toca novamente, e Temari corre para atender a porta, dando de cara com um ruivo extremamente nervoso.

- Quem era aquela louca? – Perguntou o ruivo, um pouco irritado, entrando na casa.

Temari deu uma risada, enquanto encaminhava seu irmão ao sofá da sala. – Ino! Está morando comigo...

- Humpf. – O ruivo sentou-se no sofá ao lado de sua irmã.

- O que veio fazer aqui, afinal?

- Ahn? Ah! Não suporto aqueles dois... – Falou ele enquanto ligava a televisão, que ficava frente ao sofá.

- Aqueles dois quem?

- Naruto e Tenten...estão dividindo a casa comigo. – Falou ele, parecendo um tanto irritado ao lembrar dos dois.

Temari começou a rir. – Pobres coitdos... – Falou, trazendo um pouco mais de irritação e deboche, a expressão do irmão.

- Coitada é essa garota que está vivendo com você. Será a escrava da vez, é? – Falou ele, enquanto passava os canais, nunca encontrando algo interresante.

- Hehehe... – Riu a garota, debochada. – Não pense que vai ficar aqui em casa, ouviu bem. – Falou de modo autoritario, tirando o controle da televisão, das mãos de Gaara.

- Iie... Só queria tomar um banho... – Falou recuperando a calma, e pegando o controle das mãos de Temari.

- Banho? – Perguntou a garota confusa.

- Un. Aquela louca da Tenten não quer me deixar entrar no banheiro. – Falou ele sem tirar os olhos verdes-água, da televisão.

Temari abaixou a cabeça, e levou uma das mãos a boca. Mas isso não foi o suficiente, para disfarçar a risada da garota. Logo ela começou a rir descaradamente, com as duas mãos sobre a barriga.

- Nani? – Gaara ficou um pouco confuso com a crise de risos, repentina da irmã.

- Iie... – Falou ela, entre risadas.

Gaara apenas arqueou a sombrancelha, um pouco desconfiado, mas por fim, desligou a telavisão e levantou-se do sofá. – Me arranje uma toalha, sua louca.

Temari, que agora apenas tinha um sorriso em sua face, levantou-se e foi até seu quarto, no segundo andar, sendo seguida pelo irmão.

Temari foi até um grande quarda-roupas, que se encontrava no final de seu quarto, e passou a procurar uma toalha, para seu irmão.

- Vê se não faz bagunça no banheiro, viu? – A garota indicou a porta do banheiro com a cabeça.

- Você pensa que eu tenho quantos anos? 10! – Falou Gaara com um tom de irritação.

- Iie... mas as vezes age como se tivesse. – Falou Temari, descendo as escadas.

- Hmpf. Baka!

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Gomen... Não foi minha intenção... – A garota de cabelos róseos, estava sentada, no sofá da sala. Ao seu lado, um rapaz um tanto sonolento. E a sua frente, em pé, um outro rapaz, de longos cabelos negros.

- Iie... Eu também não deveria ter entrado no seu quarto assim. – Falou o rapaz que estava em pé. – Aliás, sou Hyuuga Neji.

A garota rapidamente levantou-se. Mostrando que agora, usava um short jeans. – Sou Haruno Sakura, prazer.

- Oe, Shikamaru... – Chamou Neji, vendo que o garoto já havia pegado no sono.

- Anh! – Acordou ele, um tanto confuso.

- Essa é a Sakura, Shikamaru... – Falou Neji, em um tom meio irritado.

- Ah! Haruno Sakura, prazer. – Adiantou-se a garota.

- Hm... Nara Shikamaru... – Falou o rapaz, logo voltando a fechar o olhos.

- Bom... Eu vou para o meu quarto... – Falou Neji, colocando as mãos no bolso da bermuda preta, e subindo as escadas.

- Ah! Eu também... – Adiantou-se Sakura, que subiu as escadas correndo, deixando Shikamaru sozinho no sofá da sala.

- Morar com uma garota vai ser bem problemático... – Resmungou enquanto tentava encontra um posição mais confortavel pra dormir.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! – Ino gritava nervosa, na porta do banheiro.

- Estou tomando banho na casa da minha irmã. – Falou Gaara na maior tranquilidade, vestindo uma blusa preta.

- SAIA DO MEU BANHEIRO! – Gritou a loira apontando para fora do banheiro.

Gaara apenas a olhou com desdém e pegou uma escova de cabelos que estava em cima da pia, e começou a pentear seus cabelos ruivos.

- SOLTE A MINHA ESCOVA! – Ino estava histérica. Arrancou a escova das mãos de Gaara e bateu a porta do banheiro com força.

Gaara apenas passou um tempo olhando para porta, e voltou a procurar uma escova. – "Garota estranha..."

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Ufa...terminei de arrumar tudo... – Hinata estava sentada no chão de seu quarto. Não vestia mais seu moleton, e sim, uma regata branca.

- Que fome... – Falou a garota com as mãos em cima da barriga que roncava. Afinal, passara praticamente o dia todo sem comer.

Olhou no corredor, para garantir que o seu colega não estaria por lá. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria encontra-lo. Mas preferia que fosse mais tarde.

Desceu as escadas com cuidado e foi em direção a cozinha.

Deu uma olhada na dispensa. Não tinha muita coisa. Só o básico do básico. Bom, pelo menos tinha uma panela de arroz. Daria para fazer Onigiri.

- Onde será que compramos comida? – Perguntou para si mesma enquanto pegava o material nescessario para fazer Onigiri.

- Pedidos...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Hinata largou no chão tudo o que segurava. Suas mãos estavam sobre a boca e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Tudo bem! – Hinata virou para trás e deu de cara com Sasuke, que estava encostado na porta da cozinha, apenas de bermuda.

- H-hai... – Respondeu a garota apanhando o que estava no chão. – Gomen...

Sasuke sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa pra quatro pessoas que havia na cozinha.

- Fazemos pedidos na diretoria da escola...Eles colocam as compras na mensalidade... – Falou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Mas só poderemos fazer isso daqui a dois dias, quando começarem as aulas.

- Ah... – Exclamou Hinata, enquanto preparava a comida. – Q-quer! – Perguntou timidamente para Sasuke.

- Un. – Respondeu ele com um meio sorriso, que deixou a garota um tanto corada. – "Ela é timida demais..." – Pensou o rapaz, enquanto observava a garota preparar a comida.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Temari...Estou indo embora... – Falou Gaara, levantando-se do sofá.

- Já não era sem tempo não é mesmo! Já é uma hora da manhã... – Falou a loira bocejando. – Ino...Ino... – Chamou Temari, sacudindo a garota que estava dormindo em um dos sofás.

- Nani! – Falou a garota com uma voz sonolenta.

- Vai dormir lá em cima... – Falou puxando a menina do sofá, que se arrastou até seu quarto.

- Ja ne... – Falou Gaara, dando um beijo na testa de sua irmã.Trazia consigo uma sacola com algumas roupas.

- Ja... – Respondeu ela.

Algum tempo depois, Temari já não conseguia ver seu irmão na rua escura.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Abriu a porta devagar para não acordar ninguém na casa, mas isso não seria problema, já que a televissão estava liagada.

Foi até a sala e encontrou Tenten, que dormia no sofá frente a telavissão. Colocou a sacola ao lado do sofá. As luzes do lugar estavam desligadas e a televisão era a única fonte de luz.

Ela usava um vestido floral de alcinhas e uma sandalia baixinha, bege.

A garota parecia ter um sono um tanto pertubado. Seus cabelos castanhos, que agora estavam soltos, cobriam parte de seu rosto.

- Baka... – Susurrou Gaara, enquanto tirava o cabelo do rosto da garota. Desligou a televissão e rumou para a escada, mas foi impedido por Naruto que surgiu, aparentemente do nada, no pé da escada.

- Gaara! Ainda bem...Você quase mata a Tenten-chan de susto... – Falou Naruto parecendo aliviado, colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Gaara.

O ruivo apenas o olhou com uma cara interrogativa, o que demorrou um pouco para Naruto perceber.

- Ela estava com medo por você andar sozinho essa hora da noite. – Falou o loiro, olhando para a garota que dormia no sofá. – Ela disse que aqui era cheio de gente estranha e que alguém poderia tentar te atacar, te assaltar, ou algo do tipo. – O ruivo passou a encarar a garota, um pouco espantado. – Eu disse para ela que ninguem teria coragem de te atacar, mas ela discordou... – Gaara olhou de modo assasino para Naruto, que nem percebeu e continuou falando. – Ela queria sair para procurar a casa da sua irmã, mas eu não deixei. Então ela disse que ficaria na sala até você chegar... – Naruto virou-se para escada. – Bom, você chegou e eu vou dormir... Oyasumi. – Falou indo para seu quarto.

Gaara passou um tempo olhando para a escada e fez menção de subir, mas virou-se para encarar Tenten.

Deu um longo suspiro, parecendo vencido e se dirigiu para o sofá, pegando a garota no colo.

- "Kuso...por que garotas sempre são tão trabalhosas?" – Pensava o rapaz levando subindo, com certa dificuldade, as escadas. – E você é a mais trabalhosa de todas elas... – Falou Gaara em um sussurro, para a garota que dormia tranquilamente em seu colo.

Logo chegaram frente ao quarto da garota. Por sorte, a porta estava apenas encostada. O ruivo a empurrou com o pé, a fim de obter mas espaço para levar Tenten.

A deitou na ampla cama se solteiro que ficava um pouco distante da porta. Ele surpreendeu-se com as paredes do quarto da garota. Estavam todas pixadas. Bem não eram bem pixadas...Grafitadas seria uma palavra mais apropriada.

Além disso, vários poemas estavam escritos em grandes letras, na parede. A maioria eram assinados por ela. Gaara os leu com atenção e ficou maravilhado.

A garota de um talento fantástico para escrever...

Ajeitou a garota na cama, tirando a sandalia que usava e a cobriu com um fino lençol branco.

Fechou a janela que estava aberta e deu uma ultima olhada na garota.

Seu sono parecia mais calmo de quando o garoto chegou. Seus lábios estavam entre-abertos e a luz da lua banhava o corpo da garota, encoberto pelo lençol.

Um singelo sorriso tomou conta de sua face. Ela parecia tão perfeita assim, mas não era. Era uma garota problemática que o impediu de tomar banho.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e fechou a porta, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Continua... o/**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Yo minna-san!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse segundo capitulo nn**

**AHHHHHHH!Só a tiulo de curiosidade, a musica que Sakura está escutando é Killing me, dos fofos do L'ArcEnCiel!**

**XD Reviews:**

**_Karura Shinigami:_Quem bom que você gostou de Hinata-chan e Sasuke-kun na mesma casa...Mas se eles vão ser um casal, ai...É se-gre-do!Obrigada pela review!**

**_Hinna:_ Hinna-chan! Bom acho que você ficou um pouco descepicionada não é! Logo de cara acabei com o casal NeixTenten... p. É, cansei desse negocio de casal morando na mesma casa...Nem estão casados...E isso estraga a relação XD.A Temari tem jeito de briguenta mesmo, não é! E quanto ao Shikamaru...Falarei mais sobre ele. Pode esperar! Obrigada pela review.**

**_S2 Ino-chan S2: _Ahhhh...Tem nem graça, você sempre sabia o que vai acontecer antes de todu mundo u.u! Tambem estou adorando o jeito da Sakura...Nada de garota fragil e delicada..Sakura meio loquinha fica rox mesmo! E o fato da Ino ser patty...Ahhhhh, é a Ino, nee!Ela fica legal de todo jeito! XD**

**_Srta.Rin:_ Concordo plenamente com você...Não a razão para eles irem para o internato...Mas fazer o que! Pais são pais...E é dever deles não compreenderem seus filhos como deviam...p. Não fique feliz...Não matarei o Sasuke-kun ¬¬.Deixe a Ino, como falei para a S2 Ino-chan S2, a Ino é legal de todo jeito! Obrigada pela review E eu não demorei!**

**_AngelZinha:_ Obrigada pela review! Todos estão tão curiosas com os casais...Genten, calma!HAUAHUHAUAHUHAUAHUA...Principalmente se Sasuke vai fazer par com a Hinata...Vocês são muito curiosos... u.u'**

**_Hyuuga Tha: _Que bom que você está gostando! Calma! Gaara não é um drogado! Ele apenas vende drogas, o que são coisas diferentes, nee! XD. A Temari está rox com esse jeito briguento!Adorei ela assim...**

**_Sakura Soryu: _Bom, a Ino não ficou com medo da Temari, porque...Bem, porque ela é a Ino, e ela peita qualquer um . Acho que só o Naruto vai sofrer com o Gaara...Rolou o maior clima entre ele e a Tenten...Então a raiva vai todinha para o Naruto! Coitado. Pobre do Neji...Todo certinho, morando com a doida da Sakura e o preguiçoso do Shikamaru...**

**_Miya Sensei:_ Nem demorei com o segundo capitulo, não foi mesmo! Não sei se com os outros vai ser assim...Por que a inspiração anda fugindo com frequencia u.u...E deixe de ser curiosa...Pois a curiosidade matou o Sa...ou o gato! XD**

**_Uchiha Lara: _Lara-san! O garoto que a Sakura deu um selinho no começo! É um zé-ninguem que eu coloquei só pra não ficar em branco! XD. Gaara espelhado a discordia entre as familias...Tsc, tsc...Que coisa feia u.u...Tá pensando o que! Hinata-chan quebra a cara de qualquer um que se meter com ela!HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!Obrigada pela review...**

**Bom, não sei quanto tempo vai demorar para postar o proximo capitulo...u.u**

**Bai bai minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

**Hauahauhauahuahuaahaua**

**Liga não... u.u**

**Agradeçendo como sempre a S2 Ino-chan S2, que me ajudou com as ideias e revisou o capitulo para mim...**

**Arigatou **

**E agradeçendo tambem a Sakura Soryu que me ajudou com as ideias...**

**O que eu faria sem vocês ç.ç ?  
**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Vamos logo a fic... u.u'**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Capitulo 3 – Conflitos?...Tem que ter!**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Vamos acordando! – O Hyuuga sacudiu a garota.

- Na-nani? – Perguntou a garota confusa, com os olhos entre-abertos.

- Hoje teremos limpeza nessa casa...Pode ir levantando! – Falou Neji, pondo a garota de pé ao lado da cama.

- Que horas? – Perguntou ela sonolenta, esfreguando os olhos.

- Oito da manhã... – Falou Neji calmamente puxando a garota para fora de seu quarto.

- NANI?! – A garota soltou-se das mãos do rapaz e o encarou nervosa. – Você me acordou oito horas da manhã para fazer faxina!FAXINA! – Ela balançou a cabeça indgnada e voltou para o quarto. – Você é louco.

- Então você fica sem almoço... – Falou o rapaz calmamente, indo em direção a escada.

- Nani?! – A garota correu até ele e puxou a blusa verde que o rapaz usava.

- É isso ai! Não vou limpar a casa toda sozinho! – Falou decidido.

- E o que meu almoço tem a ver com isso?! – Perguntou ela confusa e indgnada.

- Você por acaso sabe cozinhar?! – Perguntou Neji, em um tom de deboche.

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Pois é...o Shikamaru tambem não sabe. Se não for por mim, ambos morrem de fome. Por isso...vamos a faxina! – Falou, puxando Sakura, que parecia vencida.

Lá embaixo, na sala, Shikamaru dormia no sofá. Neji o puxou tambem, colocando Shikamaru e Sakura um do lado do outro.

Shikamaru tinha as duas mãos nos bolsos da bermuda marron que usava. Tambem vestia uma camiseta branca. Seus cabelos estavam presos como de custume.

Sakura estava apoiada no ombro de Shikamaru. Usava uma blusa de pijama, azul, com mangas longas, pretas. No canto da blusa, um gato preto, sentado de costas. No lugar do conjunto do pijama, Sakura usava um short, verde, de malha. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e em seus pés, uma pantufa de sapo.

- Certo! – Falou o Hyuuga parado frente aos dois. – Cada um limpa seu quarto e mais um comodo da casa. Temos o banheiro, a cozinha e a sala. Qual vocês escolhem?! – Perguntou Neji, para os dois que pareciam não estar prestando muita atenção.

- Sala... – Falou Sakura com uma voz sonolenta.

- Cozinha... – Shikamaru falou ainda de modo mas lesado que a Haruno.

- Otimo! Vamos começar, depois limpamos os quartos. – Neji foi em direção a despença, pegou alguns materiais de limpeza e subiu para o banheiro.

Sakura e Shikamaru se arrastaram até o respectivo lugar que teriam que limpar.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Nove horas... – Acordara cedo demais, afinal, não teria aula naquele dia. Mas como já estava acordado, resolveu ir tomar café. – Será que Hinata já levantou-se?

Assim que abriu a porta, sua pergunta fora respondida. A Hyuuga não só já acordara, como limpava a casa com enfase. Varria o corredor de modo energetico. Parecia que havia acordado faz tempo.

Quando o viu, a garota deixou cair a vassoura e ficou extremamente vermelha.

- Alguma problema?! – Perguntou o Uchiha olhando para a garota de modo curioso.

- I-iie... – Falou a garota pegando a vassora do chão. – "O problema é que você insiste em desfilar pela casa, só de bermuda!Coisa mais chata..."

- Por que não me acordou pra lhe ajudar a fazer a faxina? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Eu posso limpar tudo sozinha...Não prescisa se preocupar. – Falou a garota com a cabeça baixa.

- Iie...tambem moro aqui. Vamos dividir a limpeza da casa igualmente. O que você já limpou? – Perguntou para garota que segurava a vassora com firmeza junto ao corpo.

- Limpei meu quarto...estava terminando de varrer o corredor, para poder limpar o banheiro. – Falou abaixando a voz, a cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

- Então vou limpar o andar de baixo...começarei pela cozinha, assim, fica melhor para fazer o almoço. – Falou entrando no quarto e logo voltando, vestindo uma camiseta preta.

- Un... – Falou a garota, enquanto Sasuke descia, em direção a cozinha.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Terminei...Vou guardar essas coisas para poder arrumar meu quarto. – Neji descia as escadas, carregando alguns materiais de limpeza. – Por que a sala...?! – Ficou surpresso ao chegar na sala, e perceber que a única coisa fora feita lá, foi alguem ter arrumado as almofadas dos sofás. – Sakura...

Foi até a cozinha e ficou mais surpreso ainda, quando encontrou o lugar do mesmo jeito que antes. – Aqueles... – Olhou para o chão proximo a geladeira e encontrou Shikamaru, dormindo, encostado na parede, e em seu colo, Sakura, que tambem dormia tranquilamente.

O Hyuuga deu um grande suspiro e começou a chacoalhar Shikamaru. – Acorde baka! – Mas nem um, nem o outro acordaram... – Kuso... – Passou algum tempo observando os dois. – Querem saber! Eu desisto...Vou pro meu quarto dormir... – Saiu da cozinha irritado, deixando os dois, dormindo no chão da cozinha.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Como assim não vai lavar a louça?!

- Não vou lavar a louça! – Ino e Temari discutiam na cozinha.

- E você vai fazer o que, hein! – Perguntava Temari com as mãos na cintura.

As duas estavam ali, há cerca de meia hora. Tudo por que Ino, não queria lavar a louça e Temari muito menos. Ambas já haviam arrumado seus quartos, Ino havia arrumado a sala e Temari o banheiro.

- Sei lá...nada?! – Ino estava um tanto vermelha. Seus longos cabelos loiros, estavam amarrados em duas tranças. Usava um vestido vermelho de mangás curtas. Nos pés, umas rasteira branca.

- Como assim nada?! Não vou fazer mais coisa que você não...

- Sim! Mas se EU lavar a louça, EU vou fazer mais coisa que VOCÊ!

- Engano seu, porque a senhorita não sabe nem fritar um ovo...e quem vai fazer o almoço sou eu... – Falou Temari cruzando os braços.

Ino pensou em falar alguma coisa. Abriu e fechou a boca, umas três vezes, mas por fim, vestiu o avental que estava em cima da cadeira.

- Bom trabalho...Ino-chan! – Falou Temari num tom de deboche.

- SAIA DAQUI! – Gritou Ino, atirando a esponja em Temari, que correu para a sala.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Acorde... – Tenten puxou o lençol que cobria o rapaz, fazendo o mesmo se encolher.

- Que é, hein?! – Falou ele de modo grosseiro, tateando a cama, em busca do lençol.

- Já está tarde... – Falou ela puxando o braço do garoto, afim de fazer ele levantar-se.

- E?! – Perguntou ele, evitando que a garota o puxa-se.

- E, que eu e Naruto vamos dar uma volta por ai...conhecer. Quer ir com a gente?! – Perguntou ela, com um meigo sorriso.

- Iie. – Gaara pegou o lençol que estava nas mãos da garota e cobriu-se.

Tenten puxou novamente o lençol, jogando-o para longe. – Você está muito sedentario

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?! – Perguntou ele, sentando-se na cama irritado.

- Tudo! – Falou ela animada. – Eu acho... – Ela colocou a mão no queixo, de modo pensativo. – Mas quem se importa, nee?! Vamos, levante-se!

- Caramba, você é chata, viu! –Falou vencido, levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Neji...levanta, onegai! – Sakura sacudia o Hyuuga que estava deitado em sua cama.

- Saia daqui os dois...Vocês não me ajudaram, agora morram de fome! – Falou o Hyuuga combrindo o rosto com o lençol.

- Gomen...demo... – A garota olhou para Shikamaru que estava encostado na parede com as mãos no bolso. Esse apenas balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer.

- Desistam. Não vou levantar...

- Então está certo! Vamos Shikamaru... – Falou a garota puxando o Nara.

- Onde? – Falou ele, sendo puxado para fora do quarto de Neji..

- Vamos procurar comida. Vá se trocar! – Ordenou Sakura, entrando em seu quarto e batendo a porta.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Itadakimasu – Falara os dois em unisono.

Ambos estavam sentados frente a mesa, aproveitando o deliscioso almoço que Hinata preparará.

A Hyuuga comia de cabeça baixa, fazendo esforço para não encarar Sasuke.

- Pra que isso?! – Perguntou Sasuke sem alterar seu tom de voz.

- Na-nani? – A garota espantou-se com a pergunta repentina do rapaz.

- Por que você está sempre de cabeça baixa! Sempre com vergonha. Evitando todo mundo... – Sasuke falava isso calmamnte, enquanto a garota se encolhia na cadeira.

- Eu... – Ela abaixou a cabeça fazendo com que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos perolados.

- Não prescisa responder...Só acho que se vamos morar juntos, você não pode ter um ataque todas vez que eu passar sem camisa. – Hinata corou e arregalou os olhos.

Sasuke levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto, deixando Hinata, sentada na cozinha.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Essa foi uma pessima ideia...

- E você tinha alguma melhor! – Sakura e Shikamaru andavam lado a lado, pelas ruas do internato.

- Na verdade tinha... – Shikamaru, como de custume, mantinhas as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans. Usava uma blusa verde e uma sandalia qualquer.

- Baka... – Falou Sakura afastando os fios rosas que colavam em sua testa, devido ao suor.

- Afinal de contas, não achamos nada. Não é mesmo!

- Não prescisa ficar lembrando...Isso só faz meu estomango doer mais. – Sakura mantinha uma de suas mãos, em cima da barriga, que insistia em doer a cada passo que a garota dava.

Usava um short preto, de malha. Uma blusa branca, que estava colada em seu corpo. E uma sandalia havaiana tambem preta. Seus cabelos estavam presos, deixando apenas uma franja cair sobre sua testa.

- Hyuuga baka... – Susurrou para si mesma, enquanto amaldiçoava Neji, mentalmente, de todas as maneiras possiveis, por ele a ter deixando com fome. – "Se pelo menos eu soubesse onde a Ino-patty-porca mora..." – Já sei! – Sakura agarrou a mão de Shikamaru e começou a puxa-la na direção que vieram.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Ino, querida... O que foi que aconteceu?! Você está TODA molhada... – Falou Temari num tom ironico, assim que chegou na cozinha para preparar o almoço.

- Esse avental vagabundo não serve para nada! – Falou a loira nervosa, jogando o avental no chão.

- Bom, agora vou fazer o almoço... – Falou Temari, indo em direção a despença, para pegar o material nescessario para fazer o almoço.

- Agora?! O almoço já não devia estar pronto? – Perguntou Ino, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Você por acoso me viu fazendo o almoço?! – Falou Temari em um tom de deboche. – Agora saia daqui que eu quero fazer o almoço.

- Demo...

- Vá trocar de roupa! Está parecendo um cachorro molhado. – Com essas palavras, Ino levantou-se rapidamente e correu para o seu quarto.

- Yoshi! Vamos fazer meu prato perfeito...Ramen istantanio... – Sussurrou Temari, com um sorriso sapeca na cara, afinal, havia escapado de lavar a louça, facil!

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Mochi mochi... – Atendeu o telefone com uma voz sonolenta.

- **_Ah...Neji-nii-san... _**– Falou ma voz timida, do outro lado da linha.

- Hinata! – Neji, sentando-se no sofá.

- **_Ano...Neji-nii-san...eu...eu poderia passar a tarde ai...eu... _**– Falou ela um pouco resceosa.

- O que aconteceu? A pessoa com quem você está morando, te fez alguma coisa? – Perguntou Neji preocupado.

- **_Iie... _**– Adiantou-se a garota. – **_Sasuke-san é uma boa pessoa..._**

- Você está morando com o Sasuke?!

- **_Un...demo...Neji-nii-san, posso passar a tarde ai! _**

- Un...Anote o endereço. – Neji falou o endereço para prima, que logo havia desligado o telefone. – O que será que aconteceu! Bem...acho que vou fazer algo para comer...Ué?! Cadê a Sakura e o Shikamaru?

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Já vai! – Ino descia as escadas correndo, para atender a porta.

Ajeitou a saia branca, que usava, junto com uma regata verde, no lugar do vestido.

- Yo Ino-patty-porca! – Sakura estava para frente a porta, ao lado de um rapaz um tanto sonolento.

- Nani?! – Ino perguntou, enqaunto Sakura adentrava a casa puxando Shikamaru junto. – Isso é uma invasão?! – Perguntou a garota com as mãos na cintura.

- Sabe o que é Ino-patty-porca! É o que o Neji-kun deixou a gente com fome...Não encontramos nenhum lugar para comermos. Então...fomos a sede e pegamos seu endereço...Será que podemos almoçar aqui?! Onegai! – Falou a Haruno, juntando as mãos e fazendo uma cara de pidona.

- Nani?! – Perguntou Ino, sem acretidar no que a Haruno falou. – Isso daqui não é a sua casa não entendeu! Sai... – Falou a loira empurrando Sakura em direção a porta.

- Ino o que está...Quem é esse no sofá?! – Perguntou Temari um tanto nervosa, apontando para Shikamaru, que dormia no sofá das garotas.

- É o Shika-kun! – Falou Sakura animada, indo em direção ao amigo.

- Não interessa! Saiam daqui, os dois! – Ino apontava nervosa para a saida.

- Hm...cheiro de Ramen! – Falou Sakura indo em direção a cozinha.

- Ramen?! – Ino saiu correndo em direção a cozinha, e começou a fazer um escandalo, assim que viu os pacotes de ramen istantaneo.

- VOCÊ ME ENGANOU! – Gritava apontando para Temari, que sacudia as mãos, sem graça.

- Shika-kun!Quer ramen! – Sakura estava se servindo de ramen.

- Un. – Falou o garoto, sonolento, do sofá.

Sakura começou a colocar ramen para Shikamaru tembem.

- Ei!Parem com isso! – Gritou Ino, vendo que tanto Sakura, quanto Shikamaru, estavam sentados a mesa, comendo o SEU almoço.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Entre... – Neji abriu a porta, para que Hinata entrasse.

A garota, timida como sempre, usava um vestido branco, de mangas, com a barra azulada. Nos pés, um sapato estilo boneca, azul claro.

- Gomen nasai, por estar te incomodando, Neji-nii-san... – Falou a garota se encolhendo um pouco.

- Iie...demo...Qual é o problema?! – Falou o Hyuuga, sentando-se no sofá.

- Pro-porblema?! I-iie...Não a problema algum! – Apressou-se a garota, balançando as mãos de modo agitado.

- Claro que a um problema Hinata...Eu te conheço, não tente me enganar... – Falou ele calmamente, apoiando-se no braço do sofá.

Hinata, que estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Neji, virou o rosto. – Bem...É que...

- Pare de enrrolar e fale logo. – Neji sabia que Hinata ficaria o enrrolando e não falaria nada.

- Eu...eu me sinto desconfortavel...mo-morando com o Sasuke-san... – Falou a garota rapidamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Ele lhe falou alguma coisa?! – Perguntou Neji, preocupado com sua prima.

- Iie...Sasuke-san é uma boa pessoa. Demo...me sinto desconfortavel morando com um homem. – Confessou a garota um pouco vermelha.

Neji deu um longo suspiro e pegou o telefone, que estava em cima de um criado-mudo, ao lado do sofá onde ele estava sentado.

- O que você está fazendo?! – Perguntou Hinata, arregalando levemente os olhos.

- Ligando para sua casa...temos que resolver logo isso. – Falou ele calammente.

- Nani?! – A garota correu em direção ao seu primo mas foi detida pelo mesmo.

- Fique quie...Ah!mochi mochi!

Hinata começou a abrir e fechar a boca, tentando falar alguma. Mas Neji fazia gestos com as mãos e caretas, afim de mandar ela ficar quieta.

- Ano...Sasuke, é o Neji! – Falou ele, para o rapaz do outro lado da linha. – Sabe o que é?! É que eu estava prescisando falar com você...Será que poderia vir aqui na minha casa?!

Hinata começou a balançar os braços e balançar a cabeça de forma negativa, enquanto Neji a impedia de aproximar-se, com o pé.

- Un...Anote o endereço. – Neji falou o endereço para Sasuke, apesar dos protestos silenciosos de Hinata.

Logo o jovem Hyuuga desligou o telefone. – Ele está vindo...

- Neji-nii-san!Não devia ter feito isso. – Falou ela irritada, jogando-se no sofá.

- Não quero ter que ouvir você ficar reclamando depois. Vamos resolver logo isso! – Neji levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha. – Quer chá?

- Un. – Falou a garota ainda um pouco irritada.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Então Tema-chan, o que você fez para vir parar aqui?! – Perguntou Sakura apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Hm?! Ah...nada de mais. Só dava um jeito nas pessoas que me enchiam! – Falou Temari estalando os dedos, o que fez Ino, fazer uma careta de desaprovação e Sakura abrir um largo sorriso, a ponto de seus olhos fecharem-se.

- E você Sakura?! – Perguntou Temari lavando a louça, já que enganara Ino, que lavou a louça de manhã.

- Ahhhh...Não foi nada! – Falou dando alguns tapinhas no ar.

- Não foi nada?! – Repetiu Ino de modo sarcastico. – Ela nunca ia as aulas, bebia feito uma louca e vivia em festas! – Falou Ino de modo acusador, apontando para Sakura.

- E você que roubava os cartões de sua mãe e gastava rios de dinheiro com futilidades. – Falou a Haruno com um meio sorriso, deixando Ino um tanto sem graça.

- E você? – Perguntou Temari, apontando para Shikamaru, que estava com os olhos cerrados, apoiado na parede.

- Nada... – Falou, simplesmente.

- Como assim?! – Falou a garota, colocando as mãos um pouco molhadas na cintura.

- Só porque eu não fazia nada.Cabulava as aulas, não ia ao trabalho, não ajudava em casa...Não fazia nada... – Falou ele, tirando as mãos de tras da cabeça e colocando-as no bolso.

Gota geral.

- Bem...já estamos de barriga cheia...acho que já vamos. – Falou Sakura, batendo na barriga.

- Vocês só vieram aqui para comer?! ¬¬ – Falou Ino.

- Claro!Que pergunta... – Falou Sakura indo em direção a porta e puxando Shikamaru pela camisa.- Ja ne Tema-chan! Ja ne Ino-patty-porca!

Ino largou-se em uma cadeira atras de si, dando um longo suspiro.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Por que me chamou aqui?! – Sasuke estava sentado, no sofá, ao lado de Neji.

Hinata estava extremamente vermelha e de cabeça baixa.

- Bem, Sasuke. A questão é...

- Chá! – Hinata levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo ambos a olharem. – Alguem quer chá?! – Falou ela com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

- Hinata sen...

- Não se preocupe Neji-nii-san! Eu vou buscar! – Falou ela coreendo para a cozinha.

Gota.

- Ela...está bem?! – Perguntou o Uchiha.

- Un...quer dizer...mais ou menos. – Sasuke passou a fitar Neji, mas sem mudar sua expressão fria, de sempre. – Hinata é uma garota timida, você deve ter percebido...Ela disse que se sente desconfortavel morando com você.

Nesse momento, alguns barulhos vieram da cozinha, mas Neji não prestou muita atenção.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa?! Falei algo que a deixou constrangida?! – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Iie. É pelo fato de você ser homem...

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não posso e nem quero fazer nada quanto a isso... – Alegou estranhando um pouco.

- Não é isso...só acho que devemos tentar um jeito, para que Hinata sinta-se mais confortavel em sua preçença. – Neji olhou para a cozinha. – Hinata!

A garota espinou a sala e veio em passos curtos, como se estivesse sendo obrigada.

- Bem, Hinata, eu estava falando com o Sasuke e...

- Neji-kun!Sua pessoa cruel!Nos chegamos! – Sakura entrou de modo triunfal na sala, puxando, como sempre, Shikamaru pela camisa.

Hinata, que estava em pé ao lado de Neji, começou a se desculpar por alguma coisa que ninguem entendeu.Neji começou a massagear a cabeça e repetir palavras de calma para si mesmo, enquanto Sasuke olhava boque-aberto para a garota de cabelos roseos que ria sem graça.

- Onde vocês estavam?! – Perguntou Neji, já mais calmo.

- Na casa da Ino-patty-porca! – Falou Sakura, animando-se novamente. – Foi tão legal, nee Shika-kun?! Conhecemos a Tema-chan. Comemos ramen. – Shikamaru nada respondeu, apenas olhava, estatico, para a garota que se desculpava por um motivo ainda não compreendido.

- Tá! Agora liçença, onegai! Queremos conversar... – Falou Neji, com uma cara de desgosto.

- Iie! – Adiantou-se Hinata. – Já estamos indo embora...err...quero dizer, já estou indo embora! – Falou indo em direção a porta toda atrapalhada.

- Iie! – Adiantou-se Shikamaru, estendendo a mão como se fosse alcançar a garota. – Você...não prescisa ir embora... – Falou ele virando o rosto, fazendo com que surgisse no rosto da garota, um sorriso quase imperceptivel.

- Bom...Ja ne minna-san! – Falou Sakura, subindo as escadas e puxando Shikamaru, que ia a contra-gosto.

Sasuke fez menção em falar algo para ela, mas desistiu, assim que ambos desapareceram de sua vista.

- Bom...de volta a conversa...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**To be continued... o (Sempre quis dizer isso! .)**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Yo minna-san!**

**\o**

**Gostaram do capitulo!Espero que sim... O.O**

**Demorei um pouco mais dessa vez, mas vou fazer o possivel para isso não acontecer de novo!**

**Reviews:**

**_Ayazinhaah-chan:_ Yo!Tameb madorei esse jeito doidinho da Sakura! Bom...alguns casais ainda estão um pouco ocultos...mas outros já foi possivel notar não é mesmo!Espero que tenho gostado desse capitulo, e obrigada pela review. **

**_Hyuuga Tha:_ Pois...Não temos essa sorte nee!Imagina...Andando de noite e trombar com o Gaara XD (Sonhar faz bem e é de graça...). Não gosto de afirmar nada...Não vamos dizer, "Gaara está afim da Tenten", vamos dizer que, "rolou um clima entre Gaara e Tenten" XD. A historia do Naruto vai aparecer mais para frente... u.u. Espero que esteja gostando da fic...Kissus, e arigatou! **

**_Sakura Soryu: _Saku!Estou emocionada com a review! . . A cada segundo que se passa eu gosto mais de Gaara e Tenten...hauaahauahuahau. E ai! O teve uma pequena participação do casal que você me tentou a colocar na fic. Correção u.u ...Momento fã numero 2 de Sakura e Sasuke, tá! A fã numero 1 sou eu! XD. Pretendo explorar bastante amizades homem e mulher. É tão kawaii! . Brigadinha pela review...**

**_S2 Ino-chan S2: _O Shika é forte! Um sapato não vai derruba-lo. Tenho pena é do Neji...vai viver com dois preguiçosos u.u . Sakura, Tenten e Hinata MUITO sortudas...E coitadas da Ino e da Temari...Você já viu o capitulo mesmo u.u . As ideias são mais que bem vindas! XD . Kissus nn**

**_Srta. Rin: _Eu tambem fiquei surpresa com esse casal O.O...Veio meio que do nada!hauahauahauahauahauhau. E o Sasuke-kun não ficara sozinho...eu sempre estarei do lado dele! (Love Sasuke-kun ò.óV).A Tenten está mesmo super kawaii...E veremos esse negocio do poema...ahauhauhuhuahaua.Kissus!Arigatou pela review...**

**_Mari Sushi: _Mari-chan!Liga não, mães são assim mesmo...Minha mãe tambem vive brigando quando estou no pc. Mas ela estava viajando, então aproveitei...Fiquei na net até 4:30 XD. Já dá para saber alguns casais...Se contar acaba a graça!hauahuahauahauahua.E que historia é essa de Hinata bater no Sasuke-kun! (Ele é o ser mais kawaii do universo!) E sua amiga está mais para Hinata, nee!Toda timida assim...'. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus e obrigada.**

**_Hinna: _Hinna-chan, controle-se!hauahauahauahuahau. Neji tão tem que se adaptar as novidades...hauahauhauahauahuahu. Pobre Ino...Pobre Temari!Ambas morando com garotas problematicas...XD. Mas a Ino nem pode se animar...Gaara já é da Tenten!ahauahauhauhuahaua. Eu achei fofo a amizade de Shika e Sakura...Kissus! (Demorei!)**

**_mitsumy-cha: Nhaaaaa!Que bom que gostou. Fico super feliz. . Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem. Demorei para postar o terceiro!' Kissus e arigatou! o_**

**_Uchiha Lara:_ Que bom que gostou! A musica é perfeita mesmo, nee! Fazer o que, L'ArcEnCiel! Não tinha como não ser perfeita! Alguns casais já foram mostrados...Espero que tenha gostado deles . Obrigada pela review. Kissus.**

**_Sakurinha Rockbell: _Yo!Bem...vamos dizer...talvez!hauaahauahauhauahau. Tambem adoro Gaara e Ino, e até gosto de Gaara e Sakura...mas acho que Gaara e Tenten seria um casal mais do que perfeito!Arigatou pela review...Kissus.**

**_Uchiha Nakai:_ Demorei um pouco para postar, não me bate!hauahuahauahuhau. Tanto Hinata é sortuda, como Tenten e Sakura!Só Ino e Temari que deram azar...hauahuahuahauahau.Gaara e Tenten seria um otimo casal não concorda! A musica que Sakura estava cantando é linda! (Claro, L'ArcEnCiel! .)Arigatou pela riview!Kissus!**

**Ja ne... o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna-san!!!**

**Gomen pela demora...**

**'**

**Estou sem ideias...ç.ç**

**Se não fosse pela S2 Ino-chan S2, Kakau Kitsune e pela Sakura Soryu, acho que este 4º capitulo nem tinha saido.**

**Arigatou minna-san ç.ç**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Espero que gostm da fic...**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Capitulo 4 – Maldito internato.**

- Já estamos aqui á... 20 minutos, no minimo! E não chegamos a conclusão alguma... – Falou o Uchiha, com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

- Err... – Hinata ia tentar argumentar alguma coisa, mas Neji a impediu.

- Talvez...seja o caso de pedirmos para transferir a Hinata de casa. – Ele encarava a garota, que parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento. – Hinata?!

- Go-gomen nasai, Sasuke-san, Neji-nii-san, por estar dando todo esse trabalho. Eu... – Hinata levantou-se. – Esqueçam...onegai!!! – Ela saiu rapidamente pela porta, deixando ambos os rapazes confusos.

- Eu vou atras dela. Está muito tarde para andar sozinha... – Sasuke levantou-se e foi atras da garota.

Neji, ainda sentado no sofá, deu um longo suspiro. – Ai...que dia cansativo... – Levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

Logo, chegando ao segundo andar, o Hyuuga deu de cara com uma Haruno e um Nara agachados proximos a escada.

- O que vocês estão...? – Antes que o rapaz pudesse terminar, Sakura levantou-se, puxando Shikamaru.

- HAHAHAHAHA...Neji?! – A garota de cabelos roseos, ria de modo bobo, com uma das mãos atras da cabeça.

Inumeras gotas desceram na cabeça de Neji. Sim!Eles estavam tentando escutar a conversa...

- Estavam espionando, não é?! – Tanto Sakura, quanto Shikamaru viraram o rosto e começaram a sussurrar algo imcomprieendivel. – A Sakura eu até entendo...ela não é muito normal, demo...por que você tambem estava espionando Shikamaru?

Nesse momento, o Nara arragalou levemente os olhos.

- O Shika-kun ficou interessado na garota que estava na sala, não é memo? – Shikamaru, ao ouvir o que a garota falou, ficou extremamente vermelho e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Ah, Shika-kun seu safado. Contenha esses seus hormonios!!! – Sakura dava contoveladas no rapaz, que virou o rosto.

Neji penas bufou e saiu em direção ao seu quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

- O que deu nele?! – Perguntou Shikamaru, voltando ao tom tedioso de sempre.

- Que importa?! – Falou a garota com desinteresse.

Passaram alguns segundos em silencio até a garota, pular no pescoço de Shikamaru, abraçando-o forte.

- Que kawaii!!! – Gritou ela, encostando sua bochecha na bochecha do garoto.

- Nani? – Perguntou ele um pouco nervoso, tentando livrar-se do abraço apertado da amiga, que estava quase o sufocando.

- Shika está apaixonado...!!! – Falou ela o soltando e dando uns pulinhos de felicidade.

- Bah! Pare de falar besteiras... – Resmungou o Nara, indo para seu quarto, sendo seguido pela garota, que cantarolava alguma coisa.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Hinata...matte! – Gritou Sasuke, correndo para alcançar a garota, que estava um pouco distante.

A garota parou, corada, virando-se para encarar o rapaz que corria em sua direção.

A rua já estava um pouco escura, e já era possivel ver algumas estrelas, que enfeitavam o seu, juntamente com a lua nova.

- Não é bom ficar andando por ai sozinha a noite. – Falou Sasuke, quando alcançou a garota.

- Un. – Concordou ela, com a cabeça.

Logo, ambos passaram a andar lado a lado, sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

- "Tenho que fazer algo para que ela não se sinta tão envergonhada." – Pensava Sasuke, olhando de vez em quando para a garota. – Err...Hinata... – A garota passou a olha-lo com certa curiosidade e vergonha. – Você...

Sasuke não pode continuar, pois sentiu seu corpo trombar com alguma coisa. Caiu sentado, no meio da rua.

Ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com um loiro, que estava sentado a sua frente, reclamando por causa da dor.

- BAKA! – Gritou o moreno irritado, enquanto levantava-se com a ajuda de Hinata.

- Sasuke-san...tudo bem?! – perguntou a garota, olhando com um ar preocuapdo.

- Un. – Falou o moreno, tentando disfarçar sua raiva.

- BAKA É VOCÊ!!!! – Gritou o loiro, que já estava de pé, ao lado de uma morena e de um rapaz ruivo.

- Você que não olha por onde anda, dobe!!! – Sasuke apontou de modo acusador para o loiro.

- Ei!!!Os dois, parem onegai. – Pediu a morena, empurrando ambos. – Eu sou Mitasgi Tenten. – Apresentou-se a garota. – Esse daqui é Sabaku no Gaara e o loiro aqui é Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke apenas deu uma ultima encarada em Naruto, para depois se apresentar. – Uchiha Sasuke. E está aqui é Hyuuga Hinata. – A garota apenas se curvou, envergonhada.

- Vocês moram aqui perto?! – Perguntou a morena, tentando ser simpatica. Tentando tambem, fazer com que Sasuke e Naruto, não começassem uma briga.

- Iie. – A voz de Sasuke saiu fria, como sempre, fazendo uma gota descer na cabeça da Mitashi.

- Seja mais educado, teme!!! – Naruto e Sasuke começaram a discutir novamente, com algumas intervenções de Tenten.

Logo os trê começaram a conversar. Algumas vezes, Gaara falava algo, mas sempre era para implicar com Tenten e Naruto.

Apenas Hinata ficava calada. Estava envergonhada demais para pronunciar alguma coisa.

- A Hinata-chan é tão estranha. – Naruto falou, com um tom infantil de sempre.

A Hyuuga recuou alguns passos, com uma das mãos sobre a boca. – "Es-estranha?!"

- Fica ai calada. Não fala com ninguém. Está sempre vermelha, apenas balança a cabeça, não... – Naruto não pode continuar a enumerar os defeitos de Hinata, pois sentiu, um murro ser aplicado contra a sua cabeça.

- Cale a boca, dobe! Se ela é estranha, você é mais! – Falou o Uchiha irritado. – Vamos Hinata! – Ele pegou a mão da jovem, que encarava nervosa os outros três.

Logo, ambos desapareçeram na rua.

- Por que ele me bateu?! – Perguntou o loiro confuso, agaichado na rua, com as mãos emcima do mais recente galo que ganhara.

- Baka! – Resmungou Tenten, continuanado a caminhada.

- Baka... – Falou Gaara um tanto baixo, para logo depois seguir a Mitashi.

- Mas o que...?!

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Sasuke puxava a garota pelas ruas escuras.

Logo a garota parou, fazendo o rapaz fazer o mesmo.

- O que foi?! – Perguntou ele, parecendo mais calmo.

- A-arigatou...Sasuke-san. – O sussurou da garota, chegou aos ouvidos de Sasuke, que deu um meio sorriso, quase inperceptivel.

- Iie... – Falou ele balançando a cabeça. – Aquele dobe...Quem ele pensa que é para ficar chamando os outros de estranho. – A expressão de Sasuke, passou da gentileza para o odio, em frações de segundos.

Ele fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas um barulho, vindo de sua barriga o impediu. Fechou a cara e virou o rosto, envergonhado, fazendo a garota de orbres perolados, dar um meigo sorriso.

- Vamos! Vou preparar algo pra comermos... – Falou a garota, voltando a caminha em direção a sua casa.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

O dia seguinte passou rapido.

Na casa de Sakura, Neji e Shikamaru, foi dia de limpeza. Neji continuava nervoso, tanto que Shikamaru e Sakura, não escaparam dessa vez.

Na casa de Tenten, Naruto e Gaara, tambem foi dia de limpeza. Claro, que foi uma guerra para convencer o Sabaku a limpar qualquer coisa naquela casa. E ter que ouvir as mil e umas reclamações de Naruto, tambem era um lamento.

Já na casa de Ino e Temari, a Yamanaka passou o dia cuidando de sua beleza. Claro, com algumas interrupções de Temari, que tinha gosto em atrapalhar a garota, com xingametos e provocações, que eram revidados por Ino.

Na casa de Sasuke e Hinata, foi a única que não ocorreu confusão. A Hyuuga pareceu se acustumar um pouco com a presença do Uchiha.

Logo chegou a segunda-feira, o temido primeiro dia de aula...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

O barulho estridente do despertador invadia seus ouvidos, fazendo com que sua cabeça doese.

Estava deitada de bruços, coberta pelo fino lençol amarelo.

Tateou o criado-mudo, próximo a cama, logo achando o despertardo, cessando assim com o barulho.

- Kuso... – Resmungou a loira, sentando-se na cama, massageando a testa. – Lugar dos infernos esse... – Olhou novamente no relogio. – Quer saber...?! – Deitou novamente e enrrolou-se com o lençol, voltando a dormir. O que durou pouco tempo, pois a porta de seu quarto foi escancarado, por uma Ino nervosa.

- Sabe que horas são?! – Gritou, puxando o lençol que cobria Temari.

A Yamanaka usava uma saia cinza de pregas, uma blusa social, branca, de mangas compridas, um bleser preto e uma gravata prateada. Nos pés, uma meia branca que ia até metade das canelas, um sapato social, preto.

Temari arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda deitada. – Iie...e tambem não estou afim de saber.

- Mas você que vai fazer o café!!!Se não fosse por isso, você poderia apodrecer aqui que eu nem iria me importar. – Falou a garota, acariciando seus longos cabelos loiros, que até então estavam soltos.

- Nossa! Fico até comovida com essa declaração... – Debochou Temari, virando-se.

- Não durma! – Ino puxou a garota, fazendo a mesma ficar de pé.

- Cara! Eu vou te quebrar se você não parar com isso!!! – Temari puxou Ino pela blusa, a suspendendo a altura de seu rosto.

A Yamaka apenas mostrou a lingua para Temari, que jogou a garota no chão, e foi em direção ao banheiro.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Me dá a torrada!!! – Griatava Tenten, pulando, afim de pegar a torrada, que Gaara, mantinha fora do alcance da garota.

- Iie...essa é a ultima torrada. – Falou o rapaz.

- Quem mandou acordar tarde?! Agora me devolva!!! – Ela pulou mais alto, alcaçando assim a torrada. Mas ao tentar puxa-la, a torrada, partiu-se em varios pedaços, caindo no chão. – Minha...Minha torrada!!! – A garota começou a esmurrar o peito do rapaz, ao som das risadas de Naruto.

- Pare com isso!!! Era só uma torrada!!! – Falou Gaara, segurando os pulsos da garota.

- Mas era a ultima torrada. Não vou para o colegio com fome!!!

- Idem.

- Você que procurasse outra coisa para comer!!!

- Idem!!!

- Pare de falar idem, seu baka!!! – A garota soltou-se das mãos do rapaz.

- Ei...vamos chegar atrasados... – Declarou Naruto, levantando-se.

Usava uma calça preta, com uma blusa social braca, de mangás compridas e um bleser preto, que estava aberto. Usava tambem, uma gravata vermelha e um sapato social preto.

Tenten, não usava a gravata do fardamento, e seu bleser estava aberto.

Gaara não usava nem o bleser, muito menos a gravata, e em vez do sapato social, um conturno preto.

- Otimo!!!!Vou para o colégio com fome... – Falou a garota irritada, pegando sua pasta. – E a culpa é sua!!! – Falou apontando para Gaara, antes de sair correndo pela porta, sendo seguida por Naruto.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Andem mais rapido vocês dois!!! – Neji andava apressado pela rua. Um pouco atrás, Shikamaru e Sakura se arrastavam, um apoiado no outro.

- Nhaaaa...sete da manhã...Quem foi que estabeleceu isso, hein?! – Falou Sakura. Ela não usava o bleser da farda e muito menos a gravata. As mangas da blusa estavam arregaçadas até o cotovelo e tinha dois botões abertos.

- Isso o que?! – Perguntou Shikamaru, que parecia mais devagar que antes. Não usava o bleser preto.

- Isso! – Falou a garota, parecendo obvio. – De ir para o colégio cedo.

Shikamaru soltou um "ahhhh" baixinho.

- Vocês dois!Parem de falar besteiras... – Resmungou Neji mais a frente.

Logo ele parou.Chegaram a frente do grande predio verde-claro, que era o centro do lugar.

Lá havia todas as aulas, e era onde se encontrava a diretoria.

O predio era cercado por um pátio, onde havia grandes árvores de variados tipos.

Logo que os três entraram, seguiram para suas respectivas salas.

Sakura, ficou no 2º B. Shikamaru no 2º C. E para felicidade de Neji, ele ficou no 2º A.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Que irritantes..." – Sauke estava sentado no final de sua sala. A sua volta, varias garotas, rindo e tentando conversar com ele, o que parecia impossível, pois o Uchiha parecia estar com um péssimo humor. – "Será que elas nãos vão embora?!Garotas são realmente..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pela porta que se abriu, revelando uma animada garota de curtos cabelos roseos.

- "É ela..." – Sasuke a observava boque-aberto. Ela era perfeita.

Seu corpo lembrava uma obra-de-arte, minusiosamente esculpido, por delicadas mãos. Coxas grossas, cintura fina como de uma criança e seios pouco fartos.

Sua expressão era encantadoramente infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo, pertubadoramente provocante. Olhos verdes, vivos. Lábios rosados e carnudos que pareciam chamar pelos lábios do Uchiha.

Ela vinha em sua direção, com um meigo sorriso. Talvez ela tenha lembrado-se dele, da noite anterior...

Ela acenou de forma animada. Sasuke levantou a mão afim de acenar de volta.

- Tema-chan!!!!!

Kapota.

A garota passou correndo, direto, por Sasuke. – "Baka!!! O que foi esse momento de completa insanidade?! Você é ou não é Uchiha Sasuke?! " – Sasuke levantou-se e foi em direção a saida, apesar dos protestos das garotas que o cercavam.

- Yo!!! – Sasuke virou-se para trás, dando de cara com a garota de cabelos roseos que sorria para ele. – Você é amigo do Neji-kun, não é?!

- O que te importa, baka?! – Sasuke havia realmente ficado nervoso.Havia sido completamente ignorado. E além do mais, aquela garota o fazia pensar asneiras...

POW!!!

Seu pensamento fora interrompido, ao sentir um murro ser aplicado em sua face, para o desespero das garotas da classe que gritavam, ao ver o garoto, estatelado no chão com o rosto inchado.

- Por que fez isso?! – Perguntavam as garotas estericas, com medo que o perfeito rosto de Sasuke, fosse danificado.

- Porque ele é um grosso!!! – Explicou Sakura irritada, sacudindo a mão que parecia um pouco vermelha.

Todas as garotas começaram a gritar com Sakura e apontar o dedo na cara dela, mas logo isso acabou, quando uma loira meteu-se no meio.

- Algum probelma?! – As garotas estremeceram com a voz ameaçadora de Temari.

Sua saia cinza era longa, chegando a bater em seus calcanhares. Não usava o blezer da farda, muito menos a gravata. (Tipo a Uo-chan de Fruits Basket)

- I-iie... – Falaram as garotas agoniadas, balançando as mãos de modo agitado.

Sakura olha com despreso para o garoto, joga os sedosos cabelos pra trás e chama Temari.

- Venha Tema-chan, deixe esse grosso mal educado e esse fã clubezinho dele pra lá.

Temari olha com despreso para o Uchiha no chão e segue a amiga.

- Tem razão...

Elas vão até suas carteiras e começam a conversar animadamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. As garotas correram para ajudar Sasuke que estava caído no chão atônito por causa da atitude da Hanuro, nunca esperava que ela fisesse aquilo.

- Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun você se machucou? Te ajudamos a levantar...

Uma garota estende a mão para que ele pudesse se apoiar, mas Sasuke dá um leve tapa na mão da garota com despreso, se levantando a seguir.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda, garota.

A garota que havia se oferecido recolheu a mão e saiu correndo da sala de aula com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sakura olha de com o canto do olho em direção ao garoto e fala alto com Temari para que ele pudesse ouvir.

- Que garoto mais grosso, merecia outro soco no meio da cara.

Sasuke assume uma expressão de raiva ao mesmo tempo com um olhar muito desafiador.

- Experimente fazer isso de novo, vai se arrepender.

- Você bate em garotas é seu grande baka? – Temari se levanta para intimidar o Uchiha, o que não aconteceu.

- Se for preciso... Existem garotas que merecem mesmo.

Sakura não conteu sua raiva e partiu pra cima do garoto no mesmo momento, com os punhos fechados. Ela pula em direção ao rosto dele, porém seus punhos são segurados pelas fortes mãos do moreno a sua frente. Eles ficam a se encarar por instantes, muito próximos um do outro.

Sasuke hexita por um momento ao admirar tão de perto a beleza fascinante da garota, sua expressão muda e Sakura percebe que algo de errado está acontecendo com o garoto. Não gostando nada da situação ela lhe desfere uma joelhada na barriga, mas algo fez com que usasse menos força que anteriormente

- Além de grosso é um baka.

O tom de voa da garota, estava um tanto frio. Sasuke eleva o olhar pra ela e sua raiva cresce novamente, mas quando ia pronunciar alguma palavra ouve uma voz que já havia ouvido antes.

- Não acredito que serei colega desse teme, amigo daquela garota esquisita.

- ... – Sasuke lança seu pior olhar para Naruto – "Eu que não acredito"

- Que foi teme? Por que tá me olhando desse jeito?

Sakura se afastou dos garotos que começaram uma briga assim que se viram.

- Dobe cale a boca, agora! – Falou Sasuke nervoso, ainda com as mãos sobre a barriga.

- Quem vai me obrigar a fazer isso?!Você?! – Desafiou Naruto, levantando os punhos para o moreno.

- Silêncio... – Uma voz tediosa veio do começo da sala. Todos viraram-se para encarar o homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos caidos, que estava parado, com alguns papeis embaixo do braço. – Senten-se, onegai...

Sasuke e Naruto se encararm por alguns segundos, mas acabaram por se sentar, assim como os outros da classe.

- Para quem não me conhece, sou Hatake Kakashi... – Apresentou-se o homem. – Serei seu professor de história.

- Que lindo... – Comentou Sakura para Temari, que estava sentada na carteira a sua frenten. – Pena que parece ser muito velho... – Falou desanimada.

- Que nada...Kakashi-sensei, tem apenas 27 anos. – Falou uma garota da fila ao lado.

Kakashi deu uma "discreta" tossida, para com que as garotas parassem de conversar, e prosseguiu. – Bom...sendo hoje nossa primeira aula, gostaria que fizessem um relatorio. – Toda a turma começou a protestar e a resmungar, principalmente Naruto, que fazia um verdadeiro escandalo. – O relatorio, é sobre o que você estudaram, na materia de historia ano passado...Quero pelo menos 200 linhas...Podem começar. – Falando isso, Kakashi sentou-se em sua cadeira, e começou a ler um livrinho laranja.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Vamos estudar na mesma sala. Além de ter que te aturar em casa, tenho que ficar na mesma sala que você – Gaara fala com Tenten com sua costumeira expresão indiferente.

- Ahhh que droga... rouba meu café da manhã e ainda me vem com desaforos.

Tenten estava realmente incomodada, estava com muita fome e teria que ficar sem comer até a hora do intervalo.

- Quem roubou meu café da manhã foi você.

- Ora seu... Poderia ao menos tentar ser mais gentil uma vez na vida?

Gaara a olha dos pés a cabeça como se estivesse a analisar o que a garota acabara de dizer. – "Por que eu deveria ser mais gentil?" Ele então lembra-se de como ela estava doce no dia em que a encontrara dormindo no sofá. De como ela poderia ser perfeita quando não estava importunando sua vida. –"Como as mulheres conseguem ser tão trabalhosas e metidas?"

Tenten o olhava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo curiosa, o olhar que ele direcionava a ela tinha qualquer coisa de diferente que ela não conseguia identificar. Não era o mesmo olhar de despreso de sempre, porém não tinha qualquer doçura, estranho... – "O que ele tanto olha"?

Gaara sai de seus pensamentos e faz uma expressão de desgosto, piscando os olhos e virando o rosto em sinal de desdém.

- Não tenho motivos para ser gentil... – voltando a olhar para a garota lhe lançando um sorriso cínico.

- Ora seu... – mas ela não pode concluir sua frase, pois uma voz feminina a interrompe aos berros.

- Ahh não... Você está na mesma classe que eu?

Gaara logo reconhece a voz feminina e resmunga algo.Relamente aquele não era seu dia

Ele vira-se em direção a sua interlocutora e consegue lançar um sorriso mais cínico ainda para Ino do que acabara de oferecer a Tenten.

- Iie... Você está tendo ilusões...

- Você não é nem um pouco sociável mesmo não é? Igualzinho a sua irmã...

Gaara nem mesmo respondeu, deu as costas e foi se dirigindo ao fundo da sala procurando uma carteira para se sentar, ignorando completamente a garota.

Tenten ficou olhando a cena intrigada. – "Quem é essa garota? Ela conhece a irmã de Gaara..." – Ela olhava de Gaara para Ino como se estivesse esperando uma resposta que nenhum deles daria. Tenten não estava satisfeita com aquilo, aquela garota chegou do nada e interrompeu ela enquanto xingava o Gaara. – "Ei o que estou pensando? Não tenho nenhuma relação com ele mesmo." E novamente uma voz interrompe Tenten.

- Ei seu grosso mal educado... To falando com você...

- Garota louca...

O Sabaku diz isso em um tom muito baixo, mas que pode ser ouvido por Ino. Ela avança para cima dele com muita raiva no olhar. Tenten se assusta um pouco com a atitude da garota e se sente mais incomodada ainda com aquela situação.

- O que você disse seu... seu... Qual seu nome mesmo baka?

- Sabaku no Gaara... E meu nome é Mitashi Tenten. Desculpe os maus modos dele, mas ele não tem remédio, vai ser sempre mal educado.

Tenten sorri para Ino com gentileza estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la. Ela não sabe se fez aquilo para acabar com uma briga que poderia não ter bons resultados ou por algum outro motivo, mas ela não queria pensar no assunto, nem em Gaara nem no sentimento que acabará de se formar em relação a ele. Tenten não admitiria isso de forma alguma.

- Tem razão quanto a isso, não vou me incomodar com esse baka aí. – lança um olhar desafiador ao garoto que não foi percebido por ele, porém que deixou Tenten mais desconfortável do que já se sentia.

- Perdão pelos modos eu sou Yamanaka Ino – disse Ino sorrindo para Tenten. – De onde você conhece esse mal educado?

- Ahh... Estamos morando juntos.

- Nossa que azarada.

Ambas soltam gargalhadas com a observação de Ino. O que incomoda profundamente Gaara. – "Por que ela está rindo? Essa ingrata, da próxima vez a deixo no sofá pra acordar com dores pela manhã... humpf..."

- E você Ino de onde conhece ele? – essa pergunta de Tenten vai além da curiosidade, o que a deixa desconfortável novamente – "Pra que fui perguntar? Isso não é da minha conta."

- Eu estou morando com a irmã dele... E acredite, são muito parecidos.

Mais gargalhadas por parte das duas. Essas gargalhadas estão realmente tirando o Sabaku do sério. Qual era a grande piada? Ele normalmente não se incomodaria com isso, logo não sabe porque está tão bravo. E essa dúvida o deixa mais furioso ainda. Porém a expressão de descontentamento expressa na face dele é quase inperceptível, tanto que as garotas seguem conversando animadamente sem ao menos notarem a presença dele. O que o deixa ainda mais impaciente, Tenten simplesmente esqueceu da presença dele, esqueceu até mesmo de xingar ele pela fome que estava sentindo.

- "Elas continuam rindo..." – Gaara já havia perdido toda a pouco paciencia que tinha. Levantou-se foi em direção a saida, passando entre as duas que começaram a reclamar.

- Onde pensa que vai?! – Na porta da sala, Gaara deu de cara com um mulher de ondulados cabelos castanhos e pronfundos olhos avermelhados.

Alguns veterados, reclamaram a chegada da mulher. Todos sentaram-se, enquanto ele entrava, empurrando Gaara.

- Vá sentar-se! – Ordenou ela. – Ohayo! Para quem não me conhece, sou Yuuhi Kurenai, professora de Japonês...Bom, como não estamos mais no maternal, vamos pular a parte de apresentações e começar a aula...

Todos na sala deram um longo suspiro, seria um dia dificil.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Proximo capitulo tem mais... o/**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Yo!!!!**

**Gostaram desse capitulo?!**

**Espero que sim!!! '**

**Bom...vamos as reviews:**

**_S2 Ino-chan S2: _Sim, sim...ShikaxHinata é mesmo kawaii!!!Tinha que ser ideia da Saku, nee?! O Neji cada dia está sofrendo mais com esses dois, nem sei se ele aguentara até o final da fic. Hauhauhauhauhau. E as ideias são smpre bem vindas!!! . Sem as ideias de vocês, como eu conseguiria fazer minhas fics?!hehehehehehehe. Kissus...**

**_Sakura Soryu: _Shika rox mesmo!!!! \o/ . Tá vendo, nee?! Dez a Zer pra Sakura, o Sasuke-kun não tem nem chance mesmo!!!!E a Ino e a Tema-chan?! Perfeitas...Uma foi feita para a outra...ahauahuahuahuahua.Kissus...Arigatou.**

**_Mari Sushi: _ShikaxHinata formam um casal kawaii mesmo...Vou ter que defender meu Sasuke-kun novamente...hauahauahauahuahau. Ele não é assim TÃO frio...tá, talvez ele seja, nee?!Mas quem se importa?1 Ele é lindo XD. Nem sei se o Itach-san vai aparecer...vou fazer o possivel para que sim!!!O Kakashi-sensei, como você viu, já marcou sua prescença. Já o Orochimaru...quem sabe...?!Arigatou pela review...\o**

**_Itako Anna Chan: _Bate! o/\o Somos duas viciadas em SasukexSakura!!!Já apareceram varios casais ai...Espero que tenha gostado deles!!!Kissus**

**_S2 Gabi s2: _GaaraxTenten perfeito, nee?! Sou apaixonada por esse casal!!! . E Sasuke e Hinata, uma amizade kawaii!!!Falta amizades homemxmulher nas fics...e elas são perfeitas!!!!Que bom que está gostando da fic. Obrigada pela review.**

**_Karura Shiginami: _Gomen Karura-san...Mas desde o principio eu planejava SakuraxSasuke...tenho um certo tompo por esse casal. Mas Sasuke e Hinata amigos ficou kawaii, confesse. É uma pena você ter se disinteressado. Arigatou, mesmo assim!!! **

**_Sakurinha Rockbell: _JAMAIS trocaria Hinata e Sasuke de casa...A amizade deles é mais que perfeita. E separar Shika, Sakura e Neji?! Não!!!! Os casais estão um tanto diferentes, nee?! Espero que esteja gostando!!! . Kissus.**

**_Hinna: _Yo Hinna-chan!!!Sakura continua fofa e meiga!!! Tá! Não tão meiga assim, nee?! A julgar pelo murro que o Sasuke-kun levou...A maioria dos casais já estou formados. E ShikaxHinata está kawaii, confesse. Neji...deve ter feito algo muito grave, para merecer esses dois. E quanto a Ino bater na Temari...Acho que o contrario é mais provavel u.u . Quem bom que você vai ficar enchendo todos os capitulos. Hauhauahauhaauhaua. Kissus.**

**_Miya Sensei:_ Sasuke não resistiu aos encantos de Sakura.hauahuhauhauahu. Levou um muro... u.u Coitado. O capitulo 4 demorou um pouco, nee?! Gomen...Arigatou pela review.**

**_Uchiha Lara: _Se depender da Sakura o casal SasukexSakura já se desfez, nee?!hauahuhauahaauhaua. Pobri do Sasuke-kun, levou um murro.Quem bom que está gostando da fic...Arigatou **

**Minna-san...Acho que é só isso... (Só?! O.O)**

**Ja ne...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!!!**

**Gomen pela demora...sem ideias...ç.ç**

**Agradeçendo mais uma vea a S2 Ino-chan S2, Kakau Kitsune, Sakura Soryu e agora tambem a Stha. Rin, que me ajudou tambem!!!**

**Arigatou minna-san!!!**

**\o**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa fic para todos!!!**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Capitulo 5 – Tudo por causa da vodka**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Que sorte!!!Mas ao mesmo tempo que azar..." – Hinata estava totalmente confusa. Não sabia se comemorava, já que ficara na mesma sala do garoto que encontrara na noite passada. Mas estava detestando a ideia de Neji tambem ficar na sua sala. Ele certamente a iria ficar de olho nela o tempo todo.

Não que ela fosse dar em cima do garoto ou algo do tipo. Mas, Neji não iria melhorar as coisas.

A aula que se seguia era de Quimica, com a professora Mitarashi Anko. Uma mulher bonita, estressada e um tanto atrapalhada. Parecia que tinha 15 anos. Discutia e provocava os alunos de igual para igual. O que tornava a aula imensamente divertida. Mas Quimica continuava irritante na opinião do Nara.

E o que não era irritante e problematico para Shikamaru?! E quando finalemente pensara que teria alguma felicidade em sua vida, já que ficara na mesma sala que ELA, aparece Neji, para acabar com a festa.

O Hyuuga, ou fica ao lado de Hinata, ou do lado de Shikamaru. Não iria arriscar deixar algum dos dois a sós.

Shikamaru poderia parecer devagar, mas aquilo não enganava o rapaz. Os quietos são os piores. Sua doce priminha não estava segura de modo algum.

- " Bem que o Neji-nii-san, poderia ter sentado na primeira fila..." – Pensou a Hyuuga, encarando, discretamente, o primo, que estava sentado na terceira carteira da segunda fileira, proxima a porta.

Hinata estava sentada na terceira carteira da terceira fila, proxima a janela.

A sala era divida em seis fileiras, e cada fileira possuia sete carteiras.

Shikamaru, estava sentado na quarta carteira da segunda fila proximo a janela. Quase ao lado da Hyuuga, que não parava de observar o menino com o canto dos olhos, o que resultava na completa falta de atenção na aula.

- Senhorita...Hyuuga?! – Chamou a profesora sem muita certeza do nome da garota. – Está tudo bem?! Parece um tanto vermelha. Está com febre?!

Shikamaru levantou a cabeça. O sobrenome "Hyuuga" havia lhe chamado a atenção. E não se enganara. Todos da sala observavam a garota de curtos cabelos azulados e olhos perolados, que estava sentada na fila ao lado da sua.

- Bem... – Continuou a professora. – Alguem poderia acompanhar a senhorita Hyuuga a enfermaria... – A mulher passou a analisar uma lista, onde continha as fotos e nomes dos alunos.

Neji gritava internamente seu proprio nome. Teria que ser escolhido. Se fosse Shikamaru?! Ou outro garoto pior que o Nara?! Isso não poderia acontecer.

- Ahn... – Esclamou a professora com a mão no queixo. – Você!!! – Apontou a mulher para um lugar aleatorio. – O senhor Nara Shikamaru... – Hinata passou a observar a sala, a procura de quem seria esse tal "Nara Shikamaru". – Já que está TÃO interessado na aula, não seria de nenhum esforço acompanhar a senhorita Hyuuga não é mesmo?!

Shikamaru apenas levantou-se com certo esforço. Não que fosse um sem-vergonha ou algo do tipo. Mas essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para conversar com a garota, sem que Neji aparecesse para conversar besteiras.

Ao ver o moreno levantar-se, o coração da garota falhou em uma batida. Seria sorte demais. Claro que não estava pensando em besteiras! Mas Neji não estaria lá a toda hora, perguntando coisas como "Por que sua saia não é mais longa?!" ou "Por que os botões do blezer estão abertos?!". Poderia conversar com o moreno sem nenhum problema.

Ambos levantaram-se e dirigiram-se para fora da sala, sob os protestos silensciosos do Hyuuga, que estava indgnado com a escolha da professora.

- "Depois de todo trabalho que eu tive para mante-los distantes um do outro. Eles são unidos...pela maldita quimica." – Pensou o garoto, zangado.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Baka! Fale alguma coisa..." – Shikamaru andava pelos silencisos corredores do predio. Ao seu lado, uma cabisbaixa Hinata, que parecia estar travando a mesma batalha dentro de si.

-"O que eu falo?!Maldita timidez.Maldita timidez!!!" – Repetia a garota, em pensamentos. Neji não estava mais lá para atrapalhar, mas ela esquecera que ELA estaria lá. E ela sempre estragava tudo...

- Ano...você não está sentindo nada não é mesmo?! – Perguntou Shikamaru a garota, que apenas arregalou levemente os olhos com a repentina pergunta.

- Bem...eu-eu... – Gageujou a garota, trazendo as mãos para perto do rosto, como se quisesse se proteger de alguma coisa.

Shikamaru apenas riu da confussão da garota ao se lado. Ela era realmente encantadora. Com todo o corado e os gaguejos. Ela era realmente única. Claro que não poderia arfirmar tal coisa com tanta certeza, sem ao menos ter conversado com ela. Mas algo dentro de si dizia-lhe que ela era especial. Ele sentia isso...

- " Ora...mas que besteira! Desde de quando penso em coisas problematicas feito o amor?!" – Pensou o rapaz um tanto debochado de si proprio.

Amor...?!Quem dissera que era esse o sentimento que nascia em si?! Talvez fosse tarde demais. Talvez, aquele sentimento se espalhara por seu corpo sem ele nem sequer ter percebido sua chegada.

Por isso que garotas são tão problematicas...

- Ano... – Chamou a garota, tirando Shikamaru de seus desvaneios. Ela apontou resceosa a enfermaria.

- Já que não está sentindo nada...Ficamos aqui, matando o restinho da aula de Quimica. – Falou o rapaz, apontando um banco que tinha ao lado da porta da enfermaria.

A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça, e sentou-se ao lado do moreno.

- Você...é irmã do Neji?! – Perguntou Shikamaru, quebrando o silencio que insistia em se instalar entre os dois.

- I-iie...Somos primos... – Falou a garota um tanto corada. – Err...e você mora com o Neji-nii-san e aquela... – Hinata não conseguiu terminar a frase. Mas que idiotice estava perguntando?! O que ela tinha a ver com isso?!

- Moramos nós três sim... – Falou o rapaz, encostando a cabeça na parede. – É um tanto cansativo morar com aqueles dois. O Neji reclama demais e a Sakura não para quieta. Demo...não me vejo morando com mais ninguem... – Completou ele com um singelo sorriso nos labios.

De repente, a porta da emfermaria abre-se de uma vez, revelando uma mulher com media de 30 e poucos anos, vetida de branco.

- O que vocês fazem aqui?! – Perguntou ela um tanto espantada com a prescença dos dois.

- Err...bem... – Começou Hinata. Mas nada lhe vinha a cabeça. Nenhuma desculpa, nenhuma mentira. Nada.

- Pensavamos que a senhora já estava atendendo alguem. – Falou Shikamaru rapidamente, com sua habitual expressão tediosa.

A mulher deu um gentil sorriso e indicou a enfermeria para os dois, eu entraram rapidamente.

- Qual é o problema?! – Perguntou ela.

- Bem... – Começou o rapaz. – É que ela estava sentindo-se tonta, e um pouco fraca. A professora Anko pediu que eu ficasse aqui com ela na enfermaria. – Falou o rapaz.

A mulher logo ficou preocupada. Colocou a mão na testa de Hinata e mandou a garota sentar-se na cama que havia na sala, atras de uma "cortina". – Vou pegar a autorização na diretoria para lhe dar o remedio. – Falou a mulher saindo da sala.

Por alguns segundos a sala ficou em silencio. Hinata sentada na cama, e Shikamaru debruçado sobre o para-peito da janela.

A garita levantou-se devagar e se aproximou um pouco receosa. Debrusou-se no para-peito e passou a observar as nuvens, assim como o rapaz fazia.

- Você gosta?! – Perguntou ele depois de algum tempo.

- De-de que?! – Perguntou ela um tanto confusa.

- Das nuvens... – Falou ele, indicando o céu com a cabeça.

A garota pareceu aliviada e voltou-se para o céu com um doce sorriso nos labios. – Elas são tão singelas e ao mesmo tempo tão grandiosas. Me passam a sensação que estou mais viva.

Shikamaru, que estava observando a menina, voltou-se para as nuvens e concordou com a cabeça, ainda observando a garota com o canto dos olhos.

A brisa suave da manhã, cortava a pele branca de Hinata. Ela fechava os olhos afim de aproveitar aquela sensação. Ela era realmente linda.

De repente a porta abriu-se.

Como puro reflexo, e com certo receio de que a mulher perguntasse o que a garota fazia fora da cama já que ela estava tonta e coisa e tal, Shikamaru passou o braço em volta do pescoço da menina e a pegou no colo, escondendo o rosto da mesma no seu torax.

A garota corou dos pés a cabeça. Seu coração disparou e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Ela queria sair dali o mais rapido possivel para poder girtar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, queria ficar ali, nos braços dele, protegida, acolhida, aceita...

- O que isso?! – Perguntou a mulher um pouco nervosa.

- É que ela falou que já estava sentindo-se bem e resolvemos voltar para a sala. Mas ai ela teve uma tontura e caiu. – Falou ele com um tom calmo e tedioso.

Com essas palavras a mulher pareceu entrar em panico. Gritava, mandando Shikamaru colocar a garota na cama. Tenatava abrir o remedio, ao mesmo tempo que tentava pegar água e ver se Hinata estava bem.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Finalmente acabou essa maldita aula de historia. – Falou Temari, esparramando-se sobre a mesa.

Ela e Sakura, sentavam-se nas ultimas carteiras. Sakura na ultima fila, proximo a janela, e Temari na penultima.

- Aula de que agora? – Perguntou a Haruno para uma garota que sentava-se a sua frente.

- Biologia...com o ero... – Falou ela dando um longo suspiro.

Logo entrou na sala, um homem com seus 50 e poucos anos. Cabelo branco, longo e espetado.

- Yo garotas!!! – Falou ele animado. – Para as novatas que não me conhecem, sou Jiraiya, professor de Biologia. – Ao falar isso, ele deu um sorriso sexy, na opinião dele, pois gotas e mais gotas desceram nas cabeças dos novatos, que se perguntavam o que seria aquilo.

- Ora o que vejo no final dessa ilustre sala?! – Fala ele dirigindo-se para os lugares onde Sakura e Temari estavam.

Ambas arregalaram os olhos e começaram a rezar que ele não estava falando com elas.

O professor começou a aproximar-se das garotas e beijou a mão de cada uma, para desespero de Sakura e Temari.

- Será um prazer lesionar para jovens tão bonitas... – Falou ele em um tom galante.

Sakura apenas fez uma careta, mas Temari levantou-se irritada e deu um forte cascudo na cabeça do homem.

- Seu pedofilo. Vá para frente dar sua aula e pare de falar asneiras. – Todos da sala começaram a rir, principalmente Naruto, que fazia um escandalo.

- Ora, ora...Se não temos aqui uma jovem alem de linda, cheia de personalidade... – Falou ele com a mão no queixo e os olhos brilhando.

Temari cerrou o punho, e uma veia dilatou em sua testa. – Cala a boca!!!

- Só acho que deveria usar roupas mais adequadas...Por que essa saia tão longa?! – Jiraiya continuou falando como se a garota não tivesse aberto a boca.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MORRA!!!!!!!! – Temari deu um forte murro no professor, que foi parar no começo da sala.

Todos olharam espantados para o homem estatelado no chão, menos Sakura e Naruto, que começaram a rir descaradamente.

Mas para a surpresa de todos, Jiraiya levantou-se e começou a elogiar Temari novamente, dizendo que alem de bel, com um forte personalidade, a garota possui uma força impressionante.

E assim continuou a segunda aula no 2º ano B, entre celulas e nutrientes, o professor apanhava de Temari.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Logo as três aulas que prescediam o intervalo, acabaram, fazendo, assim, com que todos os aluos corressem para o patio.

- Neji-kun!!! Shika-kun!!! – Sakura entrou correndo na sala do 2º C. Ao seu lado, Temari, que parecia irritada com os olhares que os garotos lançavam para ela.

- O que você quer?! – Perguntou Neji, de modo grosso.

- Nhaaaaaaa...Neji-kun!!! Como você é cruel... – Falou a Haruno com a cara chorosa, fazendo biquinho.

Neji deu um longo suspiro e tentou parecer mais gentil com a garota. – Tá...O que você quer Sakura?! – Perguntou ele em um tom mais gentil, mas não menos frio.

- Vim lhe pedir dinheiro emprestado!!! – Falou a garota animada, levantando o dedo indicador.

- Iie... – Falou ele dando as costa para a Haruno.

- Aff...baka...Ah!!! Tem outra coisa... – Ela puxou o braço da Sabaku e abraçou o pescoço da mesma com força. – Essa é a Tema-chan!!!

Neji virou-se irritado, por que ela não havia indo embo...

- Yo!!! – Temari acenou com um singelo sorriso.

- Yo... – Respondeu Neji com uma voz fraca, mal conseguindo levantar o braço, para acenar para a garota.

- A outra problematica já está aqui?! – Shikmaru apareceu de Deus sabe onde, com as mãos no bolso e sua velha expressão de sempre.

- Cala a boca, baka! – Esbravejou Temari, com todo a sua "delicadeza".

- Mal chegou e já está gritando. Isso por acaso é algum dom especial?! – Falou o moreno em um tom de deboche, que fez uma venha saltar na testa de Temari.

Quando a mesma iria voar em cima do Nara, uma garota de curtos cabelos azulados, apareceu. Timida e corada, como sempre.

- Neji-nii-san... – Falou ela, com a mão cobrindo a boca.

- Hinata...O que foi?! – Perguntou o rapaz, olhando para garota com uma cara interrogativa.

- É que... – A garota pareceu corar mais, e abaixou, mais, a cabeça. – Eu esqueci meu dinheiro... – Falou ela em um sussurro.

- Nani?! – Perguntou Neji, sem ter escutado direito o que a prima falou.

- Ela disse que esqueçeu o dinheiro. – Todos viraram-se para a porta, onde um moreno de rebeldes cabelos negros estava encostado. – Eu te empresto...Vamos. – Sasuke pegou a mão de Hinata, e passou a puxa-la em direção a saida.

- Parece que esses dois estão se dando bem... – Comentou Neji.

- Eh?! – Perguntou Sakura curiosa e confusa.

- Hinata é minha prima. – Explicou o moreno. – E elas está morando com o Sasuke. Só que ela sentia-se desconfortavel por morar com um homem. Mas parece que ela está acustumando-se com o Sasuke.

- Coitada... – Comentou Sakura com uma cara de pena.

- Por que?! – Perguntou o Hyuuga.

- Porque ela tem que morar com aquele baka!!! – Falou Sakura parecendo nervosa.

- Certo, certo!!! Deixemos de papo furado e vamos comer alguma coisa...estou MORRENDO de fome!!! – Falou Temari animada indo em direção a porta, sendo seguida por uma animada Sakura, um preguiçoso Shikamaru e um Neji pensativo.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Mas que droga você está fazendo aqui?!

- Estou lhe fazendo companhia, afinal não somos amigos?! – Gaara estava sentado na grama, encotasdo em uma ghrande árvore, ao seu lado Naruto.

- Que seja... – Falou o Sabaku irritado.

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso, a ponto de seus, olhos azulados fecharem-se. Não que "que seja" seja uma das melhores respostas para se receber. Mas vindo de Gaara, aquilo já era alguma coisa.

Naruto nunca fora alguem que possuia varios amigos. Na verdade, nunca possuira amigo algum.

Sempre fora alguem muito solitario e rejeitado pelas outros. Mas sempre tentara se fazer de forte. Aparentar animação e felicidade. Mas isso nem sempre acontecia. A verdade, era que Naruto nunca demonstrava o que realmente sentia.

Mesmo sendo rejeitado pelas outras crianças, devido a um passado rechados de crimes que envolvera sua familia, Naruto sempre sorria e tentava chamar a atenção para compenssar a falta de amigos.

E em varias dessas tenttativas, batera o carro de seu pai, o que fora um dos motivos de ele estar nesse lugar. O carro de seu estimado pai estava relamente acabado. Ainda bem que ele vinha de uma familia de posses.

- GAARA!!!!!!!!! – Ambos viraram o rosto, para as pessoas que se aproximavam.

O ruivo logo reconhecou uma delas, como sendo sua irmã, que vinha de braços dados com uma garota de curtos cabelos roseos. Logo atras, um rapaz de longos cabelos negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e um um moreno com cara de sono.

- Esse daqui é meu maninho encrenqueiro... – Falou Temari piscando o olho para Sakura.

- Nhaaaaaaaa...como o irmão da Tema-chan é kawaii!!! – Falou Sakura como se Gaara tivesse cinco anos de idade e fosse um ruivinho encantador.

- Quem é essa louca?! – Perguntou Gaara, com um certo medo, já que Sakura estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, o observando de perto com os olhos brilhando.

- Essa é a Sakura!!! Ela está na minha sala... – Explicou Temari. – E esses são Neji e Shikamaru, eles são amigos da Sakura.

- Ne ne...você lembra de mim?! – Perguntou Naruto animado, aproximando-se de Sakura e apontando para o proprio rosto.

Sakura abriu um largo sorriso. – Iie!!! – Falou ela com a mesma animação de Naruto, fazendo com que inumeras gotas descessem na cabeça de todos.

- Eu estava no ônibus com você, não lembra?! – Perguntou Naruto um pouco tristonho.

Sakura ficou pensativa, sussurrando palavras como "ônibus", "loiro"e "escândalo". Foi quando ela lembrou-se da discussão que tivera no ônibus com Ino, e de uma garoto muito do chato, que ficava lhe perguntando um monte de coisas irritantes.

- Lembrei... – Falou Sakura, como se tivesse acordando para a realidade.

- Testuda!!!!!!! – Todos voltaram-se para duas garotas que vinham de braços dados, em direção ao gurpo.

- Ino-patty-porca???!!!!! – Falou Sakura um tanto chateada. Tudo estava tão mais legal sem aquela louca por perto.

- Ino?! – Falou Temari ao ver as duas garotas aproximando-se.

- Yo Temari e...Gaara?! – Falou Ino.

- Naruto-kun tambem está aqui!!! – Falou Tenten animada, sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

O rapaz apenas sorriu para a morena, que estava sentada entre o loiro e Gaara.

- Por que até aqui tenho que ficar perto de você, hein Tenten?! – Perguntou Gaara de modo grosso para a garota, que fez uma cara de desaprovação.

- Então essa é a famosa Tenten que lhe impediu de tomar banho?! – Perguntou Temari, em um tom debochado.

- Infelizmente... – Falou Gaara, irritado.

- Quem é?! – Perguntou Naruto.

- Minha irmã...

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!! – Gritou Tenten, agarrando as mãos da Sabaku. – É uma honrra conhecer tão corajosa pessoa que passou todos os dias de sua vida ao lado desse ser grosso e insensivel. – Falou a morena de modo dramatico.

- Você me entende?! – Perguntou Temari, entrando no jogo.

- Hai!!! – Falou a garota, parecendo emocionada.

- Bakas... – Comentou Gaara, olhando a sua volta.

Havia se formada uma roda no grupo. Naruto estava sentado ao lado da Mitashi, que no momento está meio que no "centro do circulo", juntamente com Temari. Depois estava o Sabaku, que parecia estar sem a minima paciencia. Ao lado dele, Sakura, que ria da encenação das garotas. No colo da Haruno, estava Shikamaru, que dormia tranquilamente. Ao lado dos dois, Neji e Ino, que "conversavam", já que Ino discordava de tudo que o Hyuuga falava.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Onde estamos indo?! – Perguntou a Hyuuga, seguindo Sasuke pelos corredores do colegio.

- Vamos a cordenação. – Falou o rapaz, que tinha as mãos no bolso e uma expressão um pouco irritada no rosto.

- Fazer o que?! – Perguntou a menina um tanto vermelha.

Todas as garotas, pelo qual os dois passavam, lançavam olhares assasinos para a Hyuuga, isso contriubuia, em parte, para o mal-humor do Uchiha.

- Vamos fazer os pedidos!!! – Falou ele, tentando parecer mais calmo. – Não podemos passar o resto do mês comendo onigiri.

Uma gota desceu na cabeça da jovem Hyuuga, que teve que confessar que já não aguentava mais comer onigiri noite e dia.

Logo chegaram frnete a uma porta marron escura, onde havia uma placa branca, com letras vermelhas, escrita, "coordenação".

Sasuke bateu duas vezes na porta, e, algum tempo depois, escutou um "entre" um tanto rouco.

O moreno abriu a porta devagar. A sala era escura e tinha um ar um tanto sombrio.

No cnetro da sala, uma mesa tabaco, onde havia um computador e varios papeis. No canto da sala, uma enorme estante onde tinha varias pastas, livros e arquivos.

Nas paredes escuras, não havia um único quadro. As janelas estavam fechadas e a cortina impedia a entrada do sol.

Atras da mesa tabaco, uma grande cadeira preta, de um material velho e desgastado, virada para a parede.

Ambos entraram e Sasuke fechou a porta atras de si.

Hinata apertava a braço do Uchiha com um certo medo e receio. Algo naquele lugar lhe causava arrepios.

Lentamente a cadeira virouse para eles, revelando um homem palido, com feições femininas e longos e lisos cabelos negros com uma aparencia suja.

Vestia um terno negro, que fazia com que parecese mais assustador do que já era.

Ao ver os dois jovens, ele olhou olhou com desdem para Hinata, que parecia se esconder atras de Sasuke.

- O que quer? – Perguntou o homem, olhando apenas para Sasuke com um sorriso diabolico no rosto.

Seus olhos amarelos, encaravam o Uchiha que não tentava intimidar-se pelo homem sentado a sua frente.

- Queremos fazer os pedidos... – Falou o moreno, enfatizando a palavra "queremos" para lembrar ao homem que Hinata tambem estava na sala.

- Pedidos...?! – Falou o homem com uma voz arrastada, que mais parecia um cobra.

- Un. – Falou o jovem, estendendo a lista que trazia no bolso, para o homem, que o apanhou o papel.

- Gostaria de saber o seu nome e o edereço da sua residencia...(Eu não dizia...) – Falou o homem com um sinistro sorriso nos labios finos e resecados.

Sasuke olhou com receio para Hinata, que apertou seu braço mais força. – Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke e essa é Hyuuga Hinata. Moramos na rua 5, casa numero 14. – Falou o rapaz.

- Yoshi. – Falou o homem sorrindo cada vez mais, fazendo assim, com que seus olhos amarelos fechassem. – Mandaremos entregar lá Sasuke-kun.

- Un. – Sasuke respondeu com a sombrancelha erguida. Que historia era aquela de "Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata rapidamente puxou o Uchiha para fora da sala, gritando um "Já ne" agoniado.

- Que...que estranho aquele homem... – Falou a Hyuuga, ainda um pouco nervosa.

Sasuke apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Vamos, não comemos nada ainda. – Falndo isso, os dois foram em direção a cantina.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- O intervalo é longo nee?! – Comentou Naruto animado.

Já havia se passado uns 19 minutos, no minimo.

- Ainda bem!!! – Falou Sakura que conversava animada com Temari que estava do seu lado.

- Aqueles ali não são... – Neji cerrou os olhos perolados, afim de tentar enxergar melhor, dua pessoas que passavam proximo ao grupo. – HINATA!!!!SASUKE!!!!

Os desconhecidos aproximaram-se, um pouco reseosos, pois não viram que o chamavam.

Já proximos, a garota de olhos perolados corou, assim que viu tantas pessoas que rodeavam seu primo.

Sasuke vinha com as mãos no bolso e seu ar de desinteresse.

Sakura resmungou algo inaldiavel, o que apenas chamou a atenção de Gaara para si, que tambem não gostou muito do ar prepotente do Uchiha.

- Minna-san, esses são Uchiha Sasuke e minha prima, Hyuuga Hinata. – Apresentou Neji.

Todos, menos Sakura e Gaara, respoderam um "Yo" em unissoso.

Sakura, tentando não transparecer a sua irritação, começou a acenar freneticamente para que a Hyuuga sentasse ao seu lado.

- "Tenho que ajudar o lesado do Shikmaru. " – Pensou a Haruno, enquanto uma corada Hinata sentava-se ao seu lado, olhando discretamente para o rapaz que dormia no colo da garota.

- "Será...que eles são namorados...?!" – Pensou a garota, logo repreendendo-se por tal pensamento.

- Ah!!! – Exclamou a Haruno, prucurando algo no bolso do Nara, que nem percebeu tal ato. – Tcharan!!!(É assim, nee?!) – Falou ela mostrando a garrafinha prateada.

- Lá vem ela...- Falou Ino, paoiando o queixo na mão.

- Quieta Ino-patty-porca!!!Você fica ai reclamando pois não aguenta um gole de vodka... – Disse a Haruno abrido a garrafa.

- Ah é?! – Disse a Yamanaka, levantando-se com as mãos na cintura. – Passe isso para cá!!! – Ordenou, estendeno a mão.

- Jamais!!! – Sakura levantou-se, afastando a garrafa de Ino. – Não vou entregar minha presciosa vodka para um loucacomo você!!!

Ino começou a aproximar-se de Sakura que começou a correr, com a garaffa erguida. – ME DÊ ISSO AQUI!!! – Gritava a Yamanaka correndo de Sakura, que sempre olhava para tras, dando lingua para a loira.

Em uma dessas provocações, Sakura acabou por não ver, um grupo de jovens que vinha em sua direção.

Esbarrou em garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor.

Ela olhou para sua roupa que agora estava puro a alcool.

- Sua...sua... – Balbuciou ela, olhando de modo desesperado para os amigos.

- Gomen...- Falou Sakura, com as mãos na barriga, rindo.

Logo o resto do grupo em que Sakura estava aproximou-se delas. Ino, tentava de todas as maneiras não rir, porque ela tambem ficaria irritadissima se alguem derramasse vodka nela, mas...a cara que a garota fazia estava TÃO engraçada que a Yamanaka não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada na cara dura.

A garota olhou feio de Sakura para Ino e de Ino para Sakura.

- Sua baka!!!Sabe na encrenca enorme que você acbaou de se meter?1 – Falou a garota irritada.

- Iie?! – Falou Sakura ainda risonha, olhando para seus amigos.

A garota olhou para seus amigos, e voltou a olhar para Sakura, com um sorriso sinico.

- EU sou Tsuchi Kin. A GAROTA MAIS POPULAR E PODEROSA DESTE COLEGIO.

Sakura fez uma cara de espanto e colocou uma das mãos na bochecha. – Serio?! – Exclamou, fazendo com que o sorriso da tal da Kin se alarguasse. – E?! - Completou a Haruno, fazendo pouco caso da garota, que logo desmanchou o enorme sorriso.

- Você está afim de apanhar mesmo, não é?! – Falou ela, olhando para os amigos.

- Então vem...quero ver se você encosta uma unha pintada de vermelho em mim. – Desafiou Sakura, jogando a garrafa prateado contra uma árvore.

A garota recuou um passo. – Não...não falei em lutar... – Falou ela, tentando não parecer intimidada, o que parecia dificil. – Estou falando de uma competição.

Tanto Sakura e seus amigos, quanto os proprios amigos de Kin, se entre olharam espantados.

- Que tipo de competição...?! – Perguntou a Haruno desconfiada.

- Daqui a duas semanas, teremos um excurssão. Pelo menos nós do segundo ano... – Sakura concordou com a cabeça. – Pois sim...poderemos fazer uma competição. Dez, contra dez. – Falou ela, indicando com a cebça, o grupo de Sakura e seu proprio grupo.

Sakura deu um sorriso desafiador e estendeu a mão para Kin. – Fechado.

Kin apertou a mão da garota, sob os protestos dos amigos da Haruno, que estavam idgnados por entrarem em uma competição, sem serem consultados.

- Isso vai ser bastatnte problematico... – Comentou o Nara.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Até o proximo capitulo...\o**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Nhaaaa...minna-san...como esse cap. ficou grande, nee?!**

**O.O**

**Espero que tenham gostado dele assim mesmo...e desculpe a minha demora!!!**

**'**

**Bem, vamos as reviwes:**

**_S2 Ino-chan S2: _Essecapitulo você não viu todo, nee?! (hauahauhauhauhauahau). Sasuke é lindo e perfeito!!!Não só nessa fic...u.u. Teve um pouco da amizade dele e da Hinata-chan nesse cap. Não foi essa coisa TODA, mas teve...Espero que tenha gostado. . Kissus.**

**_Kakau Kitsune: _Saku sempre cobra reviwes, nee?!ahuahauhuhuhauhau. Vou tentar ao maximo não maltratar o seu Neji-kun, certo?! (Não garanto nada...). Shika e Hinata ficou perfeito...tinha que ser ideia da Saku, nee?! E a Sakura então...Ela tem que da uns gelos no Sasuke de vez em quando...u.u. Brigadinha por deixar sua review...kissus.**

**_Pepi-kun: _Que bom que está gostando!!! Acho que deve estar mais claro a fic agora, nee?! O.O. Nada de casais tradicionais, o único que gosto de manter é o meu velho e bom Saauke e Sakura. (Fã numero 1). Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Demorei um pouco, mas ai está ele. Kissus.**

**_Uchiha Lara: _Hinata está se dando de bem...morando na com o Sasuke e fisgando o Shika.hauahauhauhauahauaah. O que achou da parte deles nesse cap.?!.Arigatou pela review...kissus.**

**_Miya Sensei:_Gomen!!!!Demorei com o cap. 5, nee?!'. Gaara e Tenten estava sendo um casal lindo!!!E Shika e Hianta então?!Que bom que esteja gostando!!!kissus.**

**_Sakurinha Rockbell: _Já da para perceber VARIOS casais, nee?!. A Sakura bate no Sasuke-kun, porque estou cansada de fics, onde ela tem que correr atras dele. Então coloquei o contrario, só para variar...E Shika e Hinata?! Sim...eles estão tão lindos juntos, não é?!Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada.**

**_Haruno Sakura: _Arigatou, pelo elogio!!!Nem sei quantos caps. Vão ser...O.O. Acho que quantos forem nescessarisos para deixar a fic coeerente, nee?!Demorei um pouco com esse cap...Espero que goste...kissus.**

**_Yullie Black Uzumaki:_ Que bom que esteja gostando. Gaara e Tenten ficou rox mesmo!!!E o que achou de Shika e Hinata?!Pobri Sasuke-kun...Mal começou a fic e ele já está apanhando...haauhuhuahuahau.Kissus.**

**_Sakura Soryu: _É!!!!Chega de moleza para o Sasuke-kun!!!Agora ele que corra atras dela!!!E ai?! Gostou de Shika e Hinata?! Estou um pouco insegura com esse cap...u.u. Espero que tenha gostado...e obrigada pela review Saku.**

**_Hinatinha Hawkeye: _Eles estão kawaii juntos, não estão?!AIIIIII. Vou acabar por me viciar por eles tambem.Jamais trocarei Hinata-chan de casa. A amizade dela com o Sasuke está tão kawaii... Kissus.**

**_Amanogawa Taty: _Temari e Naruto?!O.O. Essa é novissima...mas é uma boa ideia!!!Se não colocar eles nessa fic, certamente colocarei em outra, ok?!Espero que esteja gostando...kissus.**

**Bom, minna-san, é isso...**

**Ja ne...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo!!!!!!!**

**Mas um capitulo de Lost Haven!!!**

**E mais uma vez agradeçendo a S2 Ino-chan S2, Kakau Kitsune e Sakura Soryu!!!!**

**S2 Ino-chan S2 betou o capitulo para mim, alem de me ajudar nas ideias!!!**

**E Kakau e Sakura...por ser Kakau e Sakura, e me ajudar sempre!!!!**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa leitura para vocês...**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Capitulo 6 – Tinha que ser a Sakura...**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Depois da encrenca arrumada por Sakura, os dias passaram numa velocidade incrível, e faltavam apenas três dias para a esperada competição, que aconteceria na excurssão do segundo ano, para a reserva florestal de Konoha.

As provocações de Kin e seus amigos para Sakura e o resto do grupo, aumentava a cada dia. Intimidações, cartas e xingamentos eram constantes. Se não fosse por Hinata e Neji, provavelmente Kin e seus amigos estariam na enfermaria. Até Ino, que achava a violência algo detestável, já estava sem o minimo de paciência para com a vaKINha, como apelidou Sakura.

Outros que também não paravam um minuto sequer de discutir eram Sasuke e Sakura. No momento em que se encontravam começavam a discutir, com freqüentes intervenções de Gaara, que apoiava Sakura em todos os xingamentos dirigidos ao Uchiha.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Ora que garota mais irritante!!! – Sasuke escancarou a porta de entrada, sendo seguido por uma Hinata, exremamente confusa e preocupada com as freqüentes brigas de seus amigos.

- Onegai Sasuke-san!!! Sakura-chan é uma pessoa maravilhosa... – Argumentou a Hyuuga, seguindo o Uchiha pelas escadas da casa.

- Maravilhosa?! Onde?! – Falou o rapaz irritado, entrando em seu quarto e sentando-se em sua cama.

- Sakura-chan, além de ser imensamente engraçada, é uma pessoa gentil e atenciosa!!! – Falou Hinata, ajoelhando-se na frente de Sasuke. – E além do mais... Para mim, você ficou interessado pela Sakura-chan no primeiro dia em que fomos na casa deles... – As palavras da Hyuuga saíram baixas, tanto por causa da vergonha que ela sentia, quanto pelo fato de ela enterrar o queixo no peito.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ônix com as palavras da amiga. – Não me fale bobagens Hinata!!! – Ele jogou-se em sua cama, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Ela é uma garota irritante!!!

- E o que te irrita nela?! – Perguntou Hinata, ficando de joelhos e debruçando-se na cama.

- Tudo!!! O jeito como ela sempre está bebendo vodka. Ou como ela sempre nos mete em confussões. Ou até... – A expressão de Sasuke tornou-se um tando serena, e Hinata não pode deixar de observar isso. Tanto que aproximou-se, para escutar melhor a voz do amigo que parecia sumir. – Quando ela bagunças os cabelos quando está nervosa ou agoniada. Como ela morde o labio inferior quando está escrevendo algo. Ou como ela sempre está com um largo sorriso, fazendo com que seus olhos se fechassem. Ela realmente era...muito...irritante...

Um singelo sorriso tomou conta da face de Hinata. Era impossível não perceber que Sasuke gostava de Sakura. Ela teria que fazer alguma coisa...A se teria!!!

- Sasuke...-san...Acho que você devaria falar com a Sakura-chan. – Falou a garota, ficando praticamente deitada de bruços na cama.

- Falar o que com ela?! – Perguntou o Uchiha em um misto de vergonha, raiva e curiosidade.

- Ora, falar que você AMA ela!!! – Falou a Hyuuga, parecendo a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Amar?! Quem ama quem aqui?! – O rapaz fechou os olhos irritado, e Hinata não pode deixar de sorrir, ao ver um pequeno rubor nas claras bochechas do Uchiha.

- Não tente negar, Sasuke-san...Você realmente AMA a Sakura-chan!!! – Falou ela, risonha.

- Amor... – Falou o Uchiha quase em um sussurro, fitando o teto pensativo. – Essa é uma palavra forte demais...Acho que com a vida que levei até hoje, posso dizer que...nem sei o que é isso de verdade...

- Devo confessar que...também não sei o que é amor ao certo... – Hinata olhava para algum ponto na cama com certo interesse. – Demo... Acho que isso que as pessoas chamam de amor, é...é quando seu coração percebe... Percebe que já não podemos mais viver sem certa pessoa do nosso lado. – Falando isso, a Hyuuga deu um dos seus mais doces sorrisos.

- Então...é isso que sente por aquele tal de Nara?! – Falou o Uchiha com um meio sorriso nos labios.

A garota pareceu prescisar de um tempo para digerir a pergunta. E quando isso aconteceu, começou a balançar as mãos e ficou incrivelmente vermelha.

- Não-não fale isso Sasuke-sasuke-san!!! – Falou a Hyuuga, sentando-se na cama. – Eu-eu...não..não gosto...dele... – A voz da garota foi diminuindo de volume e seu semblante foi entristecendo a cada palavra.

- Vamos fazer um trato! – Falou o Uchiha decidido, sentando-se na frente da garota. – Falo com a Sakura... – O rosto de Hinata iluminou-se com aquelas palavras. – Se – você – falar – com – o – tal – do – Nara!!!

Hinata arregalou os olhos perolados. Como assim ele só iria falar com Sakura se ela falasse com Shikamaru?! Desse jeito Sasuke nunca iria falar com Sakura., pois ela jamais, JAMAIS iria falar alguma coisa relacionada a amor com Shikamaru.

Mas...se não falasse com Shikamaru, Sasuke não falaria com Sakura. Ai eles nunca iriam ficar juntos e a culpa seria toda dela!!!

- Eu... – Hinata pensou em desistir, mas se ela falasse para o Sasuke, que vai falar com Shikamaru, nescessariamente ela não prescisa falar com ele, prescisava?! Tá! Tudo bem que aquilo não era certo...mas era por uma causa nobre!!! – Eu... Eu vou falar com ele, sim!!! – Falou ela, decida.

Sasuke apenas deu um daqueles raros e meigos sorrisos dele. Hinata devolveu o sorriso e levantou-se em um pulo. – Vou trocar de roupa e preparar o almoço!!! – Avisou ela, correndo para o quarto.

- "Gomen Hinata..." – Pensou Sasuke, fechando a porta de seu quarto.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Pare de rebolar, certo?! – Pediu o ruivo irritado.

- Mas eu sou a rabatedora...Eu tenho que rebolar!!! – Alegou ela, balançando um taco de baseball vermelho.

- Que seja... – Falou ele irritado. Maldita hora que concordou com Tenten e Naruto de ir jogar baseball com Neji, Sakura e Shikamaru.

Gaara iria arremesar a bola, e Sakura rebater. Já estavam jogando a quase duas horas.

O ruivo usava uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans surrada, juntamente com um tênis preto.

Sakura, um short jeans, um all star preto, um boné igualmente preto e uma baby look branca que, devido ao suor, transparecia o sutiã preto que a garota usava.

- Vamos logo Gaara-kun... – Falou a grota rebolando mais e balançando o taco com mais enfase.

Gaara se posicionou e jogou a bola com o máximo de força que pode. Sakura deu um meio sorriso e acertou a bola em cheio, para logo depois sair correndo pelas bases.

- Droga... – Falou Gaara, quando a garota chegou na ultima base sem muita dificuldade.

- Isso!!! – Falou Sakura, comemorando por ela e pelo resto de seu time, já que Neji e Shikamaru eram incapazes de qualquer outra expressão a não ser a seriedade e o tédio.

Gaara jogou a luva no chão irritado. Fazia tempo que estavam perdendo.

- Ah Gaara-kun, não fica nervoso,vai . – Falou Sakura pulando no pescoço do Sabaku.

O ruivo apenas bufou e ficou encarando a Haruno que tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz e o soltou para logo gritar para os outros.

- Para mim chega!!! Já estou morta... – Falou ela, tirando o boné.

Tenten passou por Gaara irritada, e empurrou com força a luva de baseball no peito do rapaz, que ficou sem entender nada. Não era ela que estava dizendo no começo do jogo que não tinha problema perder, que o importante era se divertir?!

Tenten deu uma ultima olhada assasina em Gaara, e saiu do campo, esbarrando em Sakura, quase fazendo a garota ir ao chão.

- Vamos Naruto! – Falou irritada. – Ja ne Shikamaru, Neji.

Naruto olhou para os amigos sem entender nada. – Ja ne, minna. – Falou ele, correndo para alcançar Tenten.

- Eu, hein...Agora não entendi nada... – Falou Sakura, enquanto o resto dos rapazes aprximavam-se.

- Talvez... – Falou Shikamaru, com as mãos no bolso, e olhando para lado, indiferente. – Ela tenha ficado com ciúmes. – Falou, mas para si, do que para os outros.

- Ciúmes de que?! – Perguntou Sakura.

- Por você ter abraçado o Gaara. – Falou o Nara, como se isso fosse muito óbvio.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, pensando no que o rapaz tinha falado. Todos começaram a rir da teoria de Shikamaru, menos Gaara que não é um pessoa que gosta de rir, apenas esboçou um sorriso, debochando das palavras do Nara.

- "Tenten gostando do Gaara?! Que interessante." – Pensou a Haruno com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Vamos logo embora... – Falou Neji.

- Yoshi!!! – Gritou Sakura animada, colocando novamente o boné.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Logo passaram-se os três dias, e finalmente, havia chegado a tão esperada excurssão.

- O que você leva aqui, hein?! – Shikamaru, Sakura e Neji, andavam pelas ruas, levando suas bolsas para a excurssão, que deveria durar 5 dias.

- Ora! O nescessário!!! Pare de reclamar, certo?!Você é forte Shika!!! E além do mais, Neji também está levando uma bolsa enorme, porque não briga com ele também?! – Falou ela, fazendo biquinho.

- É! Mas eu não estou levando a bolsa dele, estou levando a sua! – Falou o Nara.

- Pare de reclamar Shika!!!

- Oe, vocês dois ai atrás, parem de discutir pois já chegamos ao colégio. – Falou Neji irritado. Como conseguia suportar aqueles dois?!

- Hoje colocaremos aquela vaKINha no chão!! – Falou a Haruno animada, para logo começar a rir.

- Baka! Você nos meteu nessa disputa sem nem ao mesmo nos perguntar. – Disse Neji, chateado.

Sakura, adiantou o passo, e abraçou Neji pelo pescoço. – Ah Neji-kun! Deixe de ser esstresado. Verá como vai ser divertido acabar com a raça da vaKINha.

- É bom saber que está tão confiante. – Os três pararam, assim que encontraram Kin, na compainha de mais duas pessoas.

Um rapaz de cabelos verdes-água e olhos azuis. E uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.

- A confiança é resultado da consciência da incapacidade do adversário. – Falou Sakura, seguindo em frente, sendo seguida por Neji e Shikamaru.

- Ora sua... – Falou Kin baixinho, com as mãos na cintura.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Nossa Tenten!!!Como você está linda!!! – Falou Ino, segunrando as mãos da morena.

A Mitashi usava uma capri jenas escura, acompanhada por uma regata laranja e nos pés, uma rasteira da mesma cor da blusa. Seus cabelos, estavam presos por duas fitas laranjas, em seu costumeiro coque.

- Pare de falar besteiras... – Falou a morena com as mãos nas bochechas que estavam vermelhas.

- Como vocês são frescas... – Comentou Gaara, que sentava em uma carteira atras de Tenten.

POWN!!!

-Itai! Por que fez isso, sua descontrolada?! – Perguntou o ruivo, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Primeiro: Por que não somos frescas! Segundo: Eu não estou falando com você! Por isso, CALE A BOCA!!! – Gritou a morena, virando a cara irritada.

- Não me mande calar a boca! – Respondeu Gaara, levantando-se e segurando o braço da Mitashi.

- Ino! – Gritou ela para a amiga. – Fale para esse baka me soltar!!!

Ino abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida por Gaara.

- Ino!!! Fale para essa desequilibrada que não a soltarei até ela me pedir desculpas e explicar o que eu fiz de errado. – Disse o ruivo.

A Yamanaka novamente abriu a boca para falar mas Tenten a impediu.

- Ino!!!Fale para esse baka, que ele sabe muito bem o que fez e que se ele não me soltar AGORA, eu irei fazer um escandalo!!! – Disse a morena tentando livrar-se das mãos do ruivo.

Ino, já nervosa, tentou falar algo mas foi novamente impedida.

- Ino fale para...

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Gritou a loira batendo o pé no chão. – NÃO VOU FALAR PORCARIA NENHUMA PARA NINGUÉM!!!! – Gritou nervosa, e depois saiu, pisando forte.

- O que deu nela?! – Perguntou Gaara sem entender nada, ainda segurando o braço de Tenten.

- Não sei... – Respondeu a garota com a mesma expressão confusa do ruivo.

- Só podia ser sua amiga. – Disse Gaara.

Uma veia saltou na testa da Mitashi que logo estava gritando e tentando livrar-se das mãos de Gaara.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Bakas!!! Pensam que sou o que?! Garota de recados? – Ino resmungava pelos corredores do colégio. – Achou que vou visitar a Testuda...Será que ela já chegou?!

Ino foi em direção a sala de Sakura, e não só encontrou a garota lá, como também, fazendo um escandalo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou, assim que chegou na sala.

- Esse, esse BAKA!!!! – Gritou Sakura, apontando para Sasuke, que parecia visivelmente irritado.

- O que tem o Sasuke-kun?! – Perguntou Ino, com as mãos para trás.

- O SASUKE-KUN ALI, DISSE QUE EU ESTAVA PARECENDO UMA BISCA COM ESSA ROUPA!!! – Disse a Haruno, apontando acusadoramente para Sasuke.

- Eu não falei isso!!!! – Disse Sasuke, defendendo-se.

Logo os dois começaram a gritar um com o outro, e Ino decidiu procurar alguém sã, para ver se descobria o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Infelizmente como não encontrou a tal pessoa sã, resolveu perguntar para Temari mesmo, que estava sentada em uma das carteiras, apenas assistindo a discussão.

- O que está acontecendo mesmo?! – Pergtunou, sentando-se ao lado da Sabaku.

- O Sasuke falou que a Sakura estava usando uma roupa muito inapropriada, ai a Sakura começou a gritar e a dizer que ele a estava chamando de biscate. – Disse a garota.

- Eu não acho... Até achei que a Testuda, que sempre estava meio mulambenta, está bem arrumada hoje. – Disse Ino, analisando a roupa da garota que gritava e esperneava.

Ela usava uma saia de pregas, preta, que ia até metade da coxa. Uma blusa de mangas curtas, branca. Uma bota que ia até metade da canela.

Seus curtos cabelos roseos, estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- YOOOO MINNA!!!! – Todos pararam para observar o garoto loiro, que chegava correndo, trazendo consigo uma bolsa cinza.

- Ué Naruto... – Falou Ino, quando o garoto aproximou-se. – Por que você só chegou agora?!

- Como assim?! – Perguntou o loiro, mantendo aquele enorme sorriso de sempre.

-Baka!!! – Falou Ino. – É que já faz tempo que Gaara e Tenten estão aqui. – Disse ela, com uma veia dilatada.

- Ah!!! – Exclamou o garoto com um sorriso sem graça e uma das mãos atras da cabeça. – Acordei um pouco tarde e eles não quiseram me esperar.

- "A burrice dele me estressa!!!" – Pensou a Yamanaka.

- _"Alunos do segundo ano!"- _Todos pararam para prestar atenção no aviso que vinha das caixas de som. – _"Peço a todos que se digiram ao pátio de entrada. Obrigada."_

Mal acabaram de falar, logo uma multidão de alunos do segundo ano, saíram correndo pelas escadas.

Logo estavam todos com suas respectivas bolsas no pátio de entrada. O barulho provocado pelas conversas era ensurdecedor. Os risos joviais ecoavam por todo o colégio, tirando a atenção dos alunos de outras séries, que apenas observavam pela janela, sonhando com o dia da viagem deles.

- Bem... – Disse Iruka, pondo-se frente ao enorme grupo de alunos do segundo ano da manhã. – Lá fora, encontram-se 4 ônibus. Chamarei os nomes de cada um de acordo com o numero de inscrição. Lá fora terá professores indicando os respectivos ônibus, certo?!

Logo o professor começou a chamar os nomes dos alunos de acordo com uma lista que tinha nas mãos.

Depois de alguns minutos na distribuição dos alunos nos ônibus, estava tudo pronto para tão esperada viagem do segundo ano.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Continua...\o**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Minna-san!!!**

**Mais um capitulo de Lost Haven.**

**Esse foi bem rapido...mas também está meio curtinho.**

**Não gostei muito...Espero que a opinião de vocês sejam diferentes.**

**Reviews:**

**_Sakurinha Rockbell :_** **O.O shiiiiii!!!! Não espalha isso, está bem?! hauahaauahuahauahahuau.** **Que bom que está gostando e tenho certeza que a competição vai estar otima...kissus.**

**_Hinata Hyuuga XD : _Aiiiiiii!!!! Que bom que está gostando tanto!!! . Bem...como você já percebeu, os casais não são nadas convencionais. Já a competição...Nem sei como será ao certo!!!ahauahauahauahuahauhauahau. Mas vou fazer o maximo para que fique engraçada!!!!! . Arigatou pela review.**

**_mitsumy-chan: _Gomen!!!! Não foi por querer que não respondi. Devo não ter visto...'. Mas exclarecendo...o casal não é Sasuke e Hinata!!!! Eles são apenas amigos!!! Mas estou trabalhando nesse projeto (?!). Tenten e Sasuke realmente é um casal interessante!!!! Não descartarei essa ideia. Quem sabe em uma proxima fic...kissus.**

**_Oo-Haruno Sakura-oO: _Yo!!!! Você realmente acha que eu iria desfazer Sasuke e Sakura?! Claro que não!!!! Apesar de ter projetos para uma fic sem esse casal. (ç.ç) É o casal que mais amo!!!! . Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Kissus.**

**_Sakura Soryu: _O.O SAKU!!!!! Vendo minhas reviwes!!! (Possos falar nada, também faço isso!!!) hauahauhuahauahauhau. É!!! Reviews sõ sempre boas mesmo. Shika e Hinata foi ideia sua. Tinha que estar fofo!!! (Senão a culpa ia ser sua. ahauhauhauahuhaauhau) E Jiraiya sempre engraçado. Não tem como não rir com as cenas que ele aparece. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Kissus!!!**

**_Mari-sakura-chan: _Nessa fic vai ser Sakura e Sasuke, sim!!! (Amo os dois!!) Mase devo confessar que tenha uma grande queda por Gaara e Sakura e outros casais impossiveis!!! (Deu para perceber!!!) Acho que estou colocando pouco a amizade Sakura e Neji, nee?! Bom você me lembrar!!! Kissus.**

**_S2 Ino-chan S2 : _Sakura tem TODA a razão!!! Tem coisa mais kawaii que o Gaara?! (Talvez o Sasuke, ou não?!)ahuahauahauhauhaauhaau. Estou com pena da vodka até agora...Logo na vaKINha?! Ahauhaauahuahauhahauaa. E a amizade de Hinata e Sasuke está fofa mesmo. Mas tenho que colocar mais Neji e Saku!!!!Não acha?! Kissus!!!!**

**_Uchiha Lara: _Pensando o que?! As quietinhas são as mais espertas!!!! Hauahuahuahuahaua (Por isso que o Naruto é meio leso...) Esses negocio da Saku ficou legal, nee?! Eu não acredito!!!! . Você percebeu!!!! Ninguem comentou nada sobre Tema e Neji!!!! E sim!!! Acho que ela é mais alta... (Isso me lembra Furuba)Gostou desse capitulo?! Kissus.**

**_Haruno Sakura: _Como assim "seu" Sasuke e Sakura?! Pode ficar com a Saku mas o Sasuke-kun é meu!!!!! Hauahauhauhauhauahaauhuahuhau. Também gostava mais dos casais tradicionais, só que ai começei a conversar demais com a Sakura Soryu!!!!ahuahauahuahuhuahauhau. Não se preocupe...acho que essa fic está longe de acabar!!!! Kissus.**

**_Carolmolly: _Que bom que está gostando!!!! E eu não escrevo bem nada u.u. Gostou desse capitulo?! Espero que sim!!! Obrigada pela review!!!Kissus.**

**_Kakau Kitsune: _Owwwwwww...a gente acredita em você!!! O Neji é um amor!!! Ahauhuahauhauahauhu. Claro que você ajudou...em espirito!!! (Até parece que morreu!!!O.O)hauahauahauhauahaua. Tambem adoro o Shika e o Neji. E tambem o Sasuke e o Gaara e o Naruto, e...?! ahn...adoro todo mundo!!!!!Kissus.**

**_S2GabiS2: _Pois é...Não tem muito sobre esse casal mais que perfeito!!!! Um dia ainda faço uma oneshot deles!!!! XD. Que bom que está gostando da fic!!!Kissus.**

**_Paladino: _Shiiiiiiiii!!!!! O pessoal deu para querer falar os casais!!!! Hauahauhauahauhauahauahaua. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Kissus.**

**_HoLLy-182: _Naruto jamais ficaria para a titia!!!!! Só não revelei ainda com quem ele ira ficar!!!! Shika e Hinata tá lindo, nee?! Eu estou apaixonada por eles...assim como fiquei por Tenten e Gaara!!!!Obrigada pela review!!!Kissus.**

**Minna-san, é só isso!!!**

**Até o promixo capitulo!!!**

**Ja ne!!!**

**\o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!**

**\o**

**Quantas saudades...Faz mo tempão que não posto fic nenhuma... '**

**O capitulo demorou, não é? Gomen...é porque estava com um pouco de preguiça...**

**XD**

**Como sempre...Tive ajuda da S2 Ino-chan S2 na fic!!! Ela também betou o capitulo para mim!!! Obrigada!!!!!!!!! O.Q**

**Acho que nunca coloquei isso...Mas...Naruto não me pertence...E sim a Kishimoto-senpai...Mas...O Sasuke-kun é inteiramente meu!!!! Ah! E o Shika-kun também!!!! V**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa fic para todos!!!!!!!!**

**n.n**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Capitulo 7 - Por que viagens são tão problematicas?!**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Kuso!!! Não vá me dizer que essa maluca vai sentar-se ao meu lado!!! Iie, fique longe...Iie, IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- Ohayo!!! – Disse a garota, em uma animação até irritante.

Ele apenas passou o olhar pela garota de cabelos negros, e voltou a adimirar a "grande paisagem".

- Como era mesmo seu nome?! – Perguntou ela, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo.

Ele apenas deu um longo suspiro e ajeitou-se no assento do ônibus.

A garota que antes tinha um meigo sorriso, fez uma cara sarcástica e apoiou-se na cadeira da frente.

- Se não quiser me falar seu nome não tem problema algum, eu já sei mesmo. – Disse ela dando os ombros. – Uchiha Sasuke. Segundo ano B. Mora com uma tal de Hyuuga Hinata. E infelizmente é amiguinho daquela mulambenta da Haruno. – Disse a garota com um sorriso vitorioso.

O rapaz a olhou um pouco assustado. – "Garota estranha..." – Pensou, voltando seus olhos negros para a janela.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Aiiiii...Onde será que está o Sasuke-san?!" – Perguntava a si mesma, enquanto era empurrada de um lado para o outro pela multidão de alunos que tentava subir nos ônibus.

- HINATA-CHAN!!!!

A Hyuuga avistou aqueles chamativos cabelos róseos vindo em sua direção, puxando um rapaz sonolento.

- Sakura-san... – Disse quando a garota aproximou-se. – Viu Sasuke-san por ai?!

- Iie! Graças a Kami-sama. Hinata-chan?! Por que ainda está aqui fora?! – Perguntou, estranhando pela garota inda não ter entrado no ônibus.

- E-eu não...Não consegui. São muitas pessoas... – Disse desanimada.

- Não se preocupe, nee Shika-kun?! – Com a mão livre, segurou a mão da Hyuuga e começou a empurrar tudo e todos a sua frente, assim, logo chegando ao ônibus.

Assim que entrou, Hinata passou a vista no ônibus, para ver se encontrava Sasuke, tão quanta foi sua decepção ao vê-lo sentado ao lado da "vaKINha", como chamavam as meninas.

Não fora só a Hyuuga que percebera quem sentava ao lado do Uchiha. Sakura não só percebeu isso, como também percebeu que a Hyuuga sentiu-se perdida, já não sabia com quem sentar-se.

- Hinata-chan!!!! Sente-se com o Shika-kun!!! – Falou a Haruno, empurrando a garota para o assento e colocando a mala da mesma no bagageiro (**N/A.: Ou como se chamar aquilo que fica acima das cadeiras...u.u**).

- Demo...Sakura-san... – Balbuciou a garota, mas a Haruno já encontrava-se em outra cadeira, escutando seu Mp3. – "O que vou falar com o Shikamaru?!" – Pensou angustiada, olhando de esguelha para o rapaz ao seu lado, que dormindo, não percebera quem ali estava.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Por que é amigo mesmo daquela mulambenta?! – Perguntou, tentando a qualquer custo fazer com que o rapaz a olhasse.

- Quem é a mulambenta?! – Manifestou-se o rapaz pela primeira vez, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Não se faça de sonso Sasuke-kun... A mulambenta da Haruno!!! Por que é amigo dela?

- De quem eu sou ou não amigo não lhe diz respeito. – Falou ele um tanto ríspido.

A garota pareceu não escutá-lo e ficou cochichando para si mesma, como se estivesse tentando entender algo.

- " Que garota chata... Por que ela sentou-se ao meu lado mesmo?!"

- AH! – Exclamou ela, em um sobre-salto. – Demo... Iie... – Disse meio risonha. – Será?! – Depois desse "conflito", ela voltou-se para o rapaz, que a observava um tanto confuso, e perguntou risonha. – Você... Você não está apaixonado por ela está?! Claro que não!!! – Disse rindo, sem perceber que o rapaz ficara um tanto corado.

- Pa-pare de falar asneiras!!! – Disse irritado, antes de sair dali.

- Sasuke-kun, onde você vai?! Kuso... – Ela fechou a cara. – Demo... Será mesmo que ele gosta dela?! – Perguntou-se a si mesma, enquanto tentava achar aonde o rapaz fora sentar-se.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Kuso...onde eu me sento...?! Não devia ter perdido os outros de vista..." – Pensou, quando entrou no ônibus.

Passou a vista pelo lugar e reconheceu aqueles olhos perolados. Sorte sua, não havia ninguem ao seu lado. Finalmente algum conhecido!!!

- Posso sentar-me?! – Perguntou apontando para o assento.

O rapaz direcionou os olhos perolados para ela e assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela colocou a bolsa que trazia no bagageiro e sentou-se cruzando as pernas.

O rapaz de olhos perolados não pode deixar de ficar um tanto pertubado com a prescença da garota lá. Não que nutrisse algum sentimento por ela! Na verdade nem a conhecia direito.

Mas apesar disso, tinha que confessar...

-" Ela tem um belo corpo... Quero dizer!!!! Ela é bonita... Isso mesmo, bonita... De corpo... Ahhhh" – Cerrou os punhos um tanto nervoso. Não gostava de ficar confuso, principalmente por causa de uma garota.

Sem querer, ou até querendo, sempre seus olhos paravam em um lugar não muito apropriado. Mas a culpa era dela por ter pernas perfeitas!!!!

- "Neji, Neji..." – Repreendeu-se, tentando desviar o olhar das pernas da garota, o que estava sendo um pouco dificil, tanto que a mesma percebeu e falou rispida.

- O que foi?! Perdeu alguma coisa nas minhas pernas? – Disse com o s braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

O Hyuuga ficou extremamente vermelho, e virou a cara sem-graça.

- Pervertido... – Disse ela baixo, mas foi o bastante para ele escutar.

- Eu não sou pervertido! – Defendeu-se irritado.

- Ah não...?! E o que estava fazendo olhando para as minhas pernas, hein SEU PERVERTIDO?!!!!!!

- EU NÃO SOU PERVERTIDO!!!!

A esse ponto, todos no ônibus encaram os dois, incluse o professor Jiraiya. Mas ele nem estava se importando.

- PERVERTIDO!!! PERVERTIDO!!! PERVERTIDO!!! – Implicou ela, parecendo uma criança.

- A CULPA É SUA!!!

- MINHA CULPA?! – Disse indgnada apontando para si mesma.

- É!!! QUEM MANDA FICAR POR AI MOSTRANDO AS COXAS PARA QUEM QUISER VER?!!!!!!!!!!!

- AHHHHH... AGORA PRONTO!!!!TENHO QUE TROCAR O ESTILO DE ME VESTIR PARA QUE PERVERTIDOS, COMO VOCÊ, NÃO FIQUEM OLHANDO PARA AS MINHAS COXAS, É?!!!!!!

- Primeiro. – Disse acalmando-se um pouco. – Eu NÃO SOU PERVERTIDO. Segundo: Até que não seria má ideia você colocar umas roupas descentes, nee?!

- Quer saber?! Para mim chega!!! – E a garota levantou-se irritada, indo embora.

- Vai... Amostrada... – Ele fechou a cara e virou-se para a janela. – "Ainda bem que ela foi embora... Aquela sem-vergonha (**N/A.:Olha quem fala XD**). Ainda bem que ela fo..." – O que faz aqui?! – Perguntou à garota que acabrá de sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Não encontrei lugar!!! – Disse irritada.

O rapaz apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado, encarando a paisagem. – "Essa amostrada..."

- "Esse pervertido..." – Pensou com o rosto virado para o outro lado. Um singelo sorriso surgiu em seus labios.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Sakura!!! Você é muito foda!!!" – Vangloriou-se a garota. – "Fazer a Hinata-chan sentar-se ao lado do Shika-kun!!!Mas se ele ficar dormindo a viagem toda e nem perceber a prescença dela?! Shikamaru baka!!!"

Tão envolvida no romance dos outros, a garota nem percebeu que um moreno irritado havia sentado-se ao seu lado.

- " Eu apaixonado por aquela louca!!! Hahaha...Faz-me rir..." – Pensou ele irritado, sem perceber do lado de quem havia sentado-se.

- "Quer saber?! Eles que se virem..." – Decidiu, colocando os braços atrás da nuca e sem querer batendo um dos braços na cabeça da pessoa que sentará ao seu lado.

- Gom...VOCÊ!!! – Disse tirando o fone do ouvido e apontando acusadoramente para o moreno.

- Otimo... – Resmungou ele, virando-se para o outro lado, evitando encarar a garota.

- "Baka..." – Pensou irritada, virando-se para o outro lado.

- Sasuke-kun!!!! – Os dois viraram-se para a garota de longos cabelos negros em pé ao lado de suas cadeiras. – Vem se sentar do meu lado!!! – Disse, puxando o braço do rapaz.

- Iie... O Sasuke-kun não quer sair daqui... – A garota de cabelos róseos abraçou o rapaz pelos ombros, com um sorriso malicioso. – Não é mesmo Sasuke-kun...?! – Perguntou, alisando o rosto do rapaz, que no momento estava com um certo tom avermelhado.

- Solte o Sasuke-kun sua mulambenta!!! – Disse a garota de cabelos negros, puxando o rapaz com mais força.

- Iie!!! – Respondeu a outra abraçando o rapaz com mais força.

- Kin!!!! – Chamou o professor Kakashi, que estava á algumas cadeiras a frente. – Vá sentar-se, onegai.

- Demo, Kakashi-sensei...

- Vá sentar-se Kin!!! – Ordenou o homem.

- Você me paga sua mulambenta. – Ameaçou, indo sentar-se lá atrás.

Sakura soltou o rapaz, assim que a outra sumiu de vista, e desatou a rir.

- Foi... Muito engraçado ver a cara de raiva dela!!!! – Disse entre gostosas risadas. – É bom não ir se animando não, pois te abraçei só para irritar a Kin. – Avisou entre risos.

O moreno apenas empurrou a garota contra a parede, apoiando uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça da garota.

- Digo o mesmo... – Disse no ouvido dela.

O rosto de Sakura tomou uma coloração avermelhada, e antes que o rapaz falasse ou fissese mais alguma coisa, ela proferiu um murro no nariz do mesmo.

- Itai!!! – Reclamou ele, com as mãos no nariz.

- Nunca mais aproxime-se tanto assim de mim!!! – Disse apontando acusadoramente para Sasuke, que apenas resmungou algo e virou-se para o outro lado, ainda com as mãos no nariz.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Que saco... Será que o Naruto não vai calar a boca não?!" – Pensou irritado, dando mais um suspiro.

Fazia quase meia hora que estavam dentro daquele ônibus e Naruto não parava de falar como a paisagem era chata, ou como ele estava com vontade de vomitar e se não tinha som no ônibus. Fora o fato de em cinco em cinco minutos ele perguntar se estava perto.

Gaara não aguentava mais!!! Prescisava trocar de lugar com alguém. Mas quem iria querer trocar de lugar com ele?!

Passou os olhos pelo ônibus e sorriu maliciosamente ao avistar uma morena e uma loira que conversavam animadamente.

- "Quem disse que precisa querer...?!" – Tenten!!! – Chamou ele, mas a morena ao ver quem era, virou o rosto irritada.

- "Otimo..." – Ino!!!! – A loira virou o rosto para ele.

- O que é?! – Perguntou irritada.

- Vem cá... – Chamou o ruivo.

- Eu não!!! – Disse ela virando o rosto.

- Mas é importante!!! – Argumentou.

- Importante quanto?!

O ruivo ficou olhando para todos os lados como se quissese uma resposta para a pergunta da menina. – É... Sobre...O Kakashi-sensei!!!! – Disse por fim.

Os labios da garota contrairam-se em um sorriso e o rapaz percebeu a expressão de curiosidade no rosto da mesma.

Ele sabia que 10 entre 10 alunas do colégio achavam o Kakashi-sensei lindo e essas baboseiras todas.

A loira aproximou-se saltitante e com os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Conta logo!!! – Implorou a garota.

Quando ela estava proxima o bastante, o ruivo a puxou sentando-a em seu lugar e correndo para o lugar onde a loira estava.

A garota ficou sentada sem entender muito bem o que acontecera e o por que de Gaara ter feito aquilo. Mas depois de ver quem estava ao seu lado, correu para onde o ruivo estava e começou a mandá-lo sair de seu lugar.

- Saia daí baka!!!! – Gritava enquanto apontava para o lugar onde o ruivo estava anteriormente.

- É!!! Saia daqui baka!!! – Apoiava Tenten que não estava gostando nem um pouco de ter o ruivo sentado ao seu lado. Talvez gostasse... Mas estava brigada com ele e não queria aquele baka ao seu lado!!!!

- Iie... – Disse ele risonho, enquanto acomodava-se na poltrona do ônibus.

- Saiiiiiiiii!!! – Ordenou Ino, puxando o ruivo.

- Ino...

A loira virou-se para tras encontrando os olhos severos da sensei.

- Vá sentar-se, sim?! – Ordenou a mulher.

- Demo, Kurenai-sensei...

- Ino...

A loira deu um pesado suspiro e foi sentar-se emburrada na poltrona, enquanto o sorriso vitorioso de Gaara alargava-se.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- "Oyaho Shikamaru-san!!! O que estou fazendo aqui?! Err... É que a Sakura-san disse para sent-...Ahhhhhh!!!!! Que besteira para falar Hyuuga Hinata!!!" – A garota de olhos perolados olhava, freqüentemente, para o rapaz que dormia ao seu lado. – "Pense em algo mais inteligente para se falar!!! Se você for capaz..." – Pensou desanimada. – "Então o que de-"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um buraco que aparecera no meio da estrada, fazendo com que o ônibus pulasse e um certo moreno caisse em seu ombro.

A garota começou a olhar do garoto para todos os lados, desesperada. Agitava os braços e as pernas sem saber o que fazer. Não poderia deixa-lo dormindo em seu ombro. Ou poderia...?! Não! Mas também não poderia simplesmente acordá-lo. Ou poderia...?!

- "AHHHHHHHH!!! O que eu faço?!!!!"

- Hinata...

Uma voz sonolenta a fez despertar de seus pensamentos confusos.

- Shi-Shikamaru-san?! – Perguntou assustada e envergonhada por te-lo acordado. – Gomen!!!!

- Iie... – Disse ele risonho. – Demo... O que faz aqui?!

Ela abaixou a cabeça e passou a fitar os proprios pés. – Sakura-san disse para sentar-me aqui.

- Se soubesse que estava sentada aqui, tinha acordado... – Disse ele com um simpático, mas tedioso, sorriso no rosto, que fez a garota corar como nunca fizera na vida. – Aliás... Onde está a problematica da Sakura?!

- Ano... Acho que.. Está al-... – Hinata não pode terminar a frase. Sua boca estava aberta e apontava incrédula para a fonte de uma confusão que ocorria no ônibus.

- É uma problematica mesmo...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Woah! kasaneawaseta yume wo daite hateshinai rakuen e 

Uau! Carregue nos braços os sonhos amontoados e direção em a um inacabável paraíso

Mou nakusu mono sae mitsukaranai kakenuketa haruka na michi 

Nem as coisas perdidas são mais encontradas passei a correr numa estrada distante   
Nani hitotsu utagau koto mo shiranakatta ne 

Você não tinha nenhuma suspeita, né?   


Ela cantava o mais alto que podia. Adorava aquela musica. Adorava aquela banda.

Adorava musicas. E adorava ainda mais canta-las bem alto.

  
We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven 

Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido   
How we longed for Heaven 

Como desejávamos um paraíso  
We're letting go of something we never had 

Nós estamos nos soltando de algo que nós nunca tivemos   
Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost 

O tempo passa tão rápido, o paraíso está perdido   


O fato era, que nem todos gostavam daquela cantoria. Um certo moreno ao lado, não estava nem um pouco feliz.

Não pelo fato de ela cantar mal, pelo contrário, mas pelo puro e simples fato de não dar o braço a torcer.

  
Te wo nobashi tsukanda yume wa sotto kuzureyuku suna no shiro 

Os sonhos que nós agarramos são castelos de areia que vão desmoronando silenciosamente   
Tada tachitsukushiteta wakaremichi hohoemi wo nokoshite

Só ficamos parados numa encruzilhada por muito tempo deixamos para trás os sorrisos   
Kiete itta kimi ga egaku rakuen e to 

Você, que foi sumindo, desenha ao paraíso 

We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven 

Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido   
How we longed for Heaven 

Como desejávamos um paraíso  
We're letting go of something we never had 

Nós estamos nos soltando de algo que nós nunca tivemos   
Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost 

O tempo passa tão rápido, o paraíso está perdido

- Será que dá para cantar mais baixo?! – Perguntou ríspido.

E por pura provocação, a garota começou a cantar cada vez mais alto. E ainda foi acompanhada por algumas pessoas no ônibus que pareciam também gostar muito da musica.

Hitotsu ni narenai ukanda hoshikuzu 

Não pode ser a poeira das estrelas que flutuaram   
Hitotsu no shuuen ni akai hanataba wo 

No fim de um espetáculo um buquê de flores vermelhas 

Kakedashita shisen no saki ga shinkirou demo 

Mesmo em uma miragem o meu olhar começou a correr   
We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven (x4) 

Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido

E'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven 

Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido

How we longed for Heaven 

Como desejávamos um paraíso

We're letting go of something we never had 

Nós estamos nos soltando de algo que nós nunca tivemos

Time goes so fast, Heaven! 

O tempo passa tão rápido, o paraíso está perdido

- Pare de cantar tão alto!!! – Disse novamente.

Não só a garota começou a cantar mais alto, como muitas pessoas no ônibus também estavam cantado.

  
We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven 

Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido

How we longed for Heaven 

Como desejávamos um paraíso

We're letting go of something we never had

Nós estamos nos soltando de algo que nós nunca tivemos

Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost (x3)

O tempo passa tão rápido, o paraíso está perdido

I wish you good luck. I still remember every day. (x3) 

Eu te desejo boa sorte  
.Eu ainda lembro todos os dias

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Ino-chan, você sabe o qual a diferença entre um poste e uma mulher?!

- Iie!!!! E não estou nem um pouco afim de saber!!! – Disse ríspida.

Já fazia quase vinte minutos que Naruto ficava fazendo aquelas malditas charadas. E olha que em vinte minutos dava para se fazer umas mil charadas dessas.

A Yamanaka já não se aguentava mais de tanto tédio e de tanto ódio de um certo Sabaku.

- Ne ne, Ino-chan?!

Os pensamentos agressivos da loira foram interrompidos pela voz do Uzumaki ao seu lado.

- O que é?!

- Você... Gosta do Gaara...?! – Perguntou o loiro receoso.

A resposta veio na forma de um murro que a Yamanaka proferiu na cabeça do loiro.

- Itai...!!!! – Resmungou ele, com a mão sob o galo recente.

- Isso é para aprender a nunca mais falar besteiras, enten-... – Ino não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois estava muito corada para isso.

Corada com aquele sorriso. Um sorriso tão simples. Tão verdadeiro. Tão... Infantil...?!

POWN!!!!

- ITAI!!!!! O que eu fiz agora?!

- Baka!!!! – Disse a garota, virando o rosto para que o Uzumaki não percebesse seu corado.

- Nee nee, Ino-chan?! O que é?! O que é?! Cai em pé e corre deitado?!

- ARGH NARUTO!!!!!!!!!

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Será que dá para falar o por que de não está falando comigo?! – Perguntou pela miléssima vez.

- Te importa se falo com você ou não?!

- Não muito... Queria apenas saber o motivo.

- Yoshi!!!! – Disse um tanto irritada. – O motivo é por você ser um baka!!!!

- Motivo anulado!!! Se não você também não falaria com o Naruto.

- Gaara... Quer saber?! Me esquece!!!! – Disse por fim, virando as costas.

- Tá... – Disse ele fechando os olhos e colocando os braços atrás da nuca.

- "Gaara baka, baka, baka, baka!!!!!" – Repetia para si mesma, enquanto um silêncio incomodo se estabelecia entre os dois.

- Ah... – Exclamou ele depois de algum tempo. – É por causa da Sakura...

A garota virou assustada e irritada.

- NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ELA!!!!!

- Iie...?! Então por que está tão vermelha...?!

- VERMELHA?! NÃO ESTOU VERMELHA!!!!!!!

- Claro que está... – Disse calmamente.

- IIE!!!!!!!!

- Senhorita Mitashi...

- Err... Kurenai-sensei...?!

- Faça silêncio, sim?!

- Viu... Faça silêncio. – Debochou o ruivo, quando a sensei afastou-se.

- Baka... – Resmungou a garota, virando o rosto.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Minna-san!!!! Finalmente chegamos!!!! – Disse o homem animado, assim como todos no ônibus.

Um grande grito de alivio veio dos alunos. Já haviam passado cerca de 4 horas dentro daquele maldito Ônibus.

- Então desceu co-

O homem de cabelos grisalhos mal pode terminar de falar, pois foi atropelado por uma multidão de alunos apressados.

Todos afim de aproveitar o quanto podiam do lugar.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Continua no proximo capitulo...¬¬ (Que brega...)**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Yoooo!!!**

**\o**

**Mais um capitulo de Lost Haven!!! Nãooooo!!! ¬¬**

**Acho que o pessoal já percebeu que a musica que a Sakura está cantando é Lost Hven do L'ArcEmCiel!!!! XD**

**Foi daí que tirei o nome da fic... Serio?!O.O**

**Bom, chega de papo furado, vamos as reviews:**

**_Carolmolly: _Yooo!!! Tenten e Gaara perfeitos, nee?! Também adorei a cena de ciumes!!! Ciumes em fics sempre dão uma esquentada nas coisas!!! O apelido foi dado pela S2 Ino-chan S2...ou talvez não...mas acho que sim...nunca me lembro dessas coisas...¬¬ Acho que nem ele lembra... u.u. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que esteja gostando da fic!!! Kissus.**

**_S2 Ino-cahn S2: _O Sasuke é perfeito por natureza...entenda... u.u. Também estou viciada em Tenten e Gaara...e o pior que nem posso culpar a Saku por isso...hauahuahauaauahuahauah (Brincando Saku XD ). Eu tó adorando a Sakura toda rebelde, mas infelizmente terei que tirar essa caracteristica, na nova fic que estou fazendo... u.u. Obrigada pela review!!! Kissus!!! **

**_Hyuuga Tha: _Yooooo!!!! Obrigada pela review...Espero que esteja gostando da fic!!! E o Sasuke-kun está perfeito mesmo...Na verdade, ele É perfeito!!!! (Viciada no Sasuke). Kissus**

**_Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari: _Ainda bem que está gostando da fic!!!! . Eu sei que em todas as minhas fics tem Sasuke e Sakura...é porque sou VICIADA no casal e mais viciada ainda no Sasuke!!!! O.O . E eu nunca havia pensado em Sasuke e Ino. Acho que é um dos unicos casais que eu realmente não gosto...Fazer o que...?! Obrigada pela review!!!Kissus.**

**_Uchiha Lara:_ Sasuke e Hinata está lindo mesmo...Acho que as fics tem que valorizar mais amizades entre homem e mulher...Poque elas são simplesmente perfeitas!!!! Está ai...Sasuke e Sakura sentados lado a lado...Espero que tenha gostado!!! E também que tenha gostado de Neji e Temari... (A maior parte de Neji e Temari, foi ideia da Ino-chan!!!). Kissus!!!!**

**_Kakau Kitsune: _Nhaaa...A Kakau tá estudando muito!!!Mas agora já está de férias nee?! Agora poderemos nos falar mais!!! . Olha ai...Seu Neji-kun apareceu muito nesse capitulo viu?! A ideia foi da Ino-chan!!!!**

**Kissus Kakau!!! **

**_Sakura Soryu: _Calma Saku...ahauhuahauahauhuahu. Gaara e Saku estam muiiiiiitooooo fofos mesmo...Estou querendo mostrar mais a amizade deles...Se tiver alguma ideia...\o hauahuahauhauahauhaua. Confessa Saku, o Sasuke-kun está muito perfeito nessa fic!!! Nem tem para onde fugir!!! E já deu para perceber que vai ser Ino e Naruto, nee?! Mas não estou conseguindo fazer muitas coisas sobres eles...ai ai...Então, é isso...Obrigada pela review!!! Kissus!! **

**_Okok: _Gaara é simplesmente perfeito!!!! Tenten está fofa ao extremo!!! Eles juntos são um casal muiiiitooo lindo!!!! Sei que a Sakura está um tanto dificil em relação ao Sasuke-kun. Mas ele sempre foi assim com ela...Então é hora de dar o troco, nee?! Apesar do Sasuke-kun ser mais que perfeito!!!! . Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!!! Kissus.**

**_Uchiha.krsty: _Nada disso...O Sasuke-kun não é inteirinho da Sakura. O Sasuke-kun é inteirinhop meu!!!!! Só empresto ele por alguns segundos...É como se ele fosse um ator, sabe?! (Viajando total) . Confesso que no começo estranhei também um pouco Tenten e Gaara (Apesar te ter inventado colocar os dois na fic), mas agora sou louca, apaixonada pelo casal!!!! E o Neji, viu, nee?! Da Tema-chan!!! Também achei eles estranhos no começo, mas vejo que são perfeitos!!! Espero que esteja gostando!!! Kissus.**

**Bom, é isso...**

**Desculpe-me se esqueci de alguem...é que esse site é muiiitooo confuso...Ou será que eu sou confusa...?!**

**Quem sabe, nee?!**

**'**

**Kissus minna-san!!!**

**\o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo... (Escondida atras da porta) Gomen por demorar MUITO nesse capitulo. Sabem como é nee?! '**

**Leitores: NÃO!!!**

**Err...Então ta...hahahahaha**

**Antes que me atirem coisas, gostaria de agradecer a S2 Ino-chan S2, por me ajudar não só nessa fic como em outras. Pois sem ela esse capitulo não tinha demorado semanas e sim anos... u.u**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa leitura... (Saindo correndo)**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Capitulo 8 – De quem tinha que ser a culpa...?! u.u**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Oe...

Tanto Sakura, quanto Sasuke voltaram-se para trás, em direção a voz feminina que os chamavam.

- Porca... – Disse Sakura, indo em direção a amiga que estava com o resto do grupo. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Esperando a vaKINha... – Disse a loira, cruzando os braços. – Temos que decidir como será essa maldita competição em que VOCÊ nos meteu.

- Deixe de ser esstressada... Bem que você quer ver a cara que a vaKINha vai fazer quando ganharmos dela e dos amigos frescos dela?!

A loira amenizou sua expressão e colocou as mãos na cintura. – Tá...quero mesmo...mas tudo seria bem mais simples se você não tivesse arrumado briga com ela...

- Yo. – Todos viraram-se para encarar um grupo de pessoas que, visivelmente, estavam sendo "comandados" pela Kin.

- Finalmente... – Disse Sakura colocando as mãos na cintura.

A outra garota apenas fez uma cara de desdem e cruzou os braços.

- Vou explicar como será a competição. – Disse a garota, olhando para o grupo atras de si. – A competição será dividia em dez pequena competições.

- Por que?! – Perguntou Naruto levantando a mão.

- Porque somos vite ao todo, baka! – Disse a garota irritada. – Continuando. Cada uma dessas dez competições, seram realizadas entre duas pessoas. Uma de cada time.

- E como serão as competições?! – Perguntou Sakura.

- Cada competição será escolhida por componentes de cada grupo. Por exemplo, eu vou participar da primeira competição, eu escolho qual será e desafio uma pessoa qualquer de seu grupo. Depois, por exemplo, você vai participar da segunda competição, você escolhe qual será, e o desafiante. O importante é que no final todos participem.

Sakura olhou para o grupo atras de si, e todos arfimaram com a cabeça.

- Certo. – Disse a Haruno com um sorriso confiante. – Quem escolhera a primeira competição.

- Podem ser vocês... – Disse Kin, com o mesmo sorriso que Sakura.

- Oe, vocês... – Chamou um dos senseis. – Andem logo.

- Hai! – Gritou Ino.

- Quando quiserem começar..é so me avisar... – Disse Kin, sendo seguida por seus amigos.

- Un... – Confirmou Sakura, também indo em direção aos outros alunos, assim como o resto do grupo. – Então...?! Quem será o primeiro?! – Perguntou para os amigos, quando Kin e seus amigos distanciaram-se.

- Eu! Eu! Eu! – Disse Naruto, pulando com os braços erguidos.

- Mais alguem...?! – Perguntou Sakura, passando os olhos por seus amigos.

Ninguem se pronunciou. Todos olhavam para direções diferentes, fingindo que não era com eles. Estava visivel que ninguem , a não ser Naruto, estava satisfeito com aquela competição.

- Está bem Naruto... – Disse a Haruno vencida. – Você será o primeiro...Mas vé se não faz besteiras está bem?!

- Un! – Disse o garoto radiante, já pensando na sua cometição e quem iria desafiar.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora de caminhada em direção ao local do acampamento, Naruto cochichou a Sakura que já estava tudo pronto.

- Un... – Disse ela desnimada. Aquela competição já estava lhe dando nos nervos. – Sasuke... – Chamou ela. – Vá avisar a vaKINha que já estamos prontos...

- Por que eu?! – Perguntou o moreno.

- Porque você é o mais intimo daquela fresca...

- Não sou intimo dela coisa nenhuma! – Retrucou o rapaz um pouco irritado.

- E daí?! Vá logo chamar ela... – Ordenou a Haruno, apontando para a frente.

O Uchiha resmungou alguma coisa, mas no fim, foi mas para frente, para chamar Kin e os amigos dela.

Logo ele voltou, sendo seguido por um outro grupo.

- Tudo pronto?! Quem será o primeiro?! – Perguntou Kin.

- Eu! – Disse Naruto animado, tomando a frente do grupo.

Pouco tempo depois, já não era possivel nem ver os outros alunos, nem mesmo os senseis.

- Fale logo qual é o desafio, antes que a gente se perca. – Disse a garota irritada.

- Será uma especie de corrida de obstaculos. – Disse Naruto animado, fazendo todas arquearem as sobrancelhas.

- Tá, que seja...Quem você ira deafiar?! – Perguntou Kin olhando para seu proprio grupo.

Naruto passou o olhar pelos amigos de Kin, e por fim escolheu.

- Esse! – Disse apontando para um rapaz de bagunçados cabelos negros e olhos nada amigaveis.

- Zaku?! – Perguntou Kin risonha. – Tudo bem...Explique a competição.

Naruto deu uma olhada no lugar onde estavam.

- Estam vendo aquela arvore ali?! – Perguntou apontando para uma grande arvore avermelhada que estava a alguns metros de distancia.

- Un. – Disse o tal Zaku com um sorriso vitorioso nos labios.

- Quem chegar primeiro é o vencedor. – Disse o loiro animado.

- Naruto, acho melhor não... – Disse Sasuke.

- Quieto teme! – Disse o loiro jogando a mochila para Sakura e poscisionando-se, assim como o outro rapaz. – No três...Um...Dois...Três!!!

Antes que alguem pudesse falar algo, os dois já haviam saido em disparada em direção a árvore.

- Bakas! – Disse Ino. – é melhor segui-los antes que se percam. – Avisou a garota.

Todos concordaram e sairam correndo atras dos dois rapazes que já estavam bem longe, correndo entre as árvores.

- NARUTO!!! ESPERA!!! – Gritou Tenten, já que mal conseguiam ver os dois. – Desse jeito vamos nos perder!!! – Avisou a garota para os outros.

Quando o resto do grupo alcançou os dois, ambos estavam sentados no chão, ofegantes.

- Quem venceu?! – Perguntou Ino entusiasmada.

Com muito esforço o tal de Zaku levantou o braço com um sorriso vitorioso nos labios, o que fez Naruto levar um grande casacudo de Ino.

- A testuda disse para você não fazer besteiras, baka!!!! – Disse a loira, nervosa.

- Demo... – Disse o loiro, mal conseguindo respirar. – Ele...ele corre demais...

- Otimo! – Falou Ino cruzando os braços. – Primeiro, tivemos que vir para esse acampamento ridiculo onde teremos que dormir no chão junto com os sapos e outras coisas nojentas. Segundo, o BAKA perde a primeira competição. Terceiro, acabei de descobrir que tenho alergia a picadas de insetos... Me digam?! O que falta mais?!

- Falta nós nos perdemos... – Disse Tenten.

- É só falta isso mesmo! Nos perdemos!

- Então não falta mais nada Ino... – Disse Tenten, olhando em volta.

- Como...como assim?!

- Alguem tem ideia de onde estamos?! – Perguntou a morena, já ficando nervosa.

Todos começaram a olhar em volta desesperados. Que maldito lugar era aquele?!

POWN!!!!

- Itai!!! – Gritou o loiro, com as mãos sob o mais novo galo. – Por que fez isso?! – Perguntou o rapaz a Ino.

- É tudo culpa sua!!!! – Gritou a garota desesperada, jogando sua propria mochila no chão. – E sua também!!! – Gritou apontando para Sakura.

- Minha?!

- É!!! Você que nos meteu nessa competição boba!!! Agora...Agora...

A garota não estava mais se aguentando em cima de suas proprias pernas.

Não poderia ficar perdida naquele fim de mundo! Já não bastava ter vindo parar nesse colegio para loucos?! Agora estava perdida...Perdida e cercados por malucos.

Começou a olhar para todos os lados, aflita. Prescisava ir embora. Não...prescisava não... Tinha que ir embora!

Sem pensar duas vezes, a loira saiu correndo para surpresa dos amigos.

- INO!!! – Gritou Sakura.

- "Eu tenho que ir para casa! Eu tenho que ir para casa!" – Repetia para si mesma, enquanto corria com esforço, para não cair e nem bater nas árvores, o que estava sendo dififil, pois hora e outra ela esbarra na grandes árvores que haviam em seu caminho.

As grossas lagrimas que ela tentava conter, agora rolavam por seu rosto sem pudor algum.

- INO!!!! – A loira pode escutar a voz de alguem a chamando. Não sabia quem era. E nem estava interessada. A única coisa que queria era voltar para sua casa. Queria escutar sua mãe a mandando almoçar. Ou mesmo...escutar as reclamações de seu pai. Queria escutar os gritos de sua mãe, porque o gato havia rasgado o sofá mais uma vez. Queria voltar para casa...

Antes que pudesse acelerar o passo, sentiu alguem segurar seu pulso com força, impedindo-a de dar mais algum passo.

- Me solta!!! Eu presciso voltar para casa!!!– Gritou a garota, fechando os olhos com força.

- INO!!!!

A garota abriu os olhos assustada com o grito, logo encontrando os olhos azuis do Uzumaki.

- Eu... – Balbuciou a garota, agarrando com força as vestes do rapaz. – Eu não quero...ficar aqui...

- Tudo bem... – Disse o rapaz, passando os braços em volta dos ombros da garota, que não parecia conseguir mais sustentar-se. – Logo vamos voltar. Não se preocupe, está bem?!

- Un... – Respondeu, um tanto resceosa.

- INO!!!! – A garota separou-se relutante de Naruto, para encarar Sakura que corria em sua direção. – Que susto... – Disse a Haruno, apoiando-se em Naruto para tomar folego.

- Gomen... – Disse a Yamanaka esforcando-se para sorrir.

PONW!

- BAKA!!!!

- ITAI!!!! POR QUE FEZ ISSO TESTUDA?!!! – Gritou a loira nervosa, com as mãos sob a cabeça.

- PORQUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU PREOCUPADA!!!!!

A loira passou a encarar a amiga, deixando ainda que algumas lagrimas rolassem por seu rosto umido.

- Ahhhhhh porca!!!! – Disse Sakura, pulando no pescoço da Yamanaka. – Não chora!!!!

- NÃO ESTOU CHORANDO!!! ME LARGA!!!!

- Ei vocês duas!!! – Chamou Temari, que logo chegou, junto com o resto do grupo. – É melhor tentarmos voltar para a trilha.

- Certo!!! – Disse Sakura animada, soltando-se de Ino. – De qual trilha viemos?!

Como se fosse combinado, cada pessoa do grande grupo apontou para um lugar diferente.

- Ano...minna-san... – Um enorme gota apareceu na nuca de cada um. Seria um tanto dificil assim, achar um caminho certo.

- Já sei!!!!! – Gritou Naruto, voltado ao seu estado abobalhado de sempre. – Que tal dividirmos os grupos?!

POWN!!!!

- Itai!!! Por que me bateu Ino-chan?!

- Para parar de dar ideias sem futuro!!! – Disse nervosa. – Se nos dividirmos, ai sim será mais dificil. Fica todo mundo junto!!!!

- Já sei!!! – Gritou uma amiga da Kin. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. – Os celulares!!!

Como se fosse um reflexo, todos tiraram seus celulares dos bolsos.

- Sem sinal... – Lamentou Tenten, olhando para os outros, e recebendo confirmações dos mesmos.

- Otimo!!! – Gritou Ino. – O que faremos agora?!

- Acho que é melhor seguirmos um dos caminhos indicados... Se não der certo...Procuramos outro!!!! – Sugeriu Tenten.

- Fazer o que, nee?! – Disse Sakura. – Toma!!! – Disse jogando a mochila de Ino e Naruto para seus respectivos donos. – Vamos lá!!!!

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- EU QUERO IR EMBORA DAQUI!!!!!!! – A voz da garota ecoou por todo lugar.

- Porca!!! Pare de gritar... – Resmungou Sakura. – Já não basta estarmos andando há...

- Três horas. – Completou um amigo da Kin. Possuia cabelos grisalhos, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo e olhos negros.

- Otimo!!!! – Falou Tenten, largando-se sentada no chão.

- Vamos Tenten-chan. Força!!! – Disse Naruto, tentando por a garota de pé.

- Iie!!! – Negou a morena, fazendo força para não ficar em pé. – Estou cansada! Estou com fome! E já está ficando de noite!!!

Relamente já estava ficando escuro. E nesse tempo de caminhada, a única coisa que eles colocaram na boca foi água. E água não mata fome de ninguém.

- Vamos ter que arrumar um lugar para acampar... – Disse Shikamaru. Esse parecia mais que estava dando um volta no shopping. O mesmo olhar tedioso. As mesmas mãos nos bolsos. A única diferença é que ele não havia chamado ninguem de problematica até agora. Fora isso...

- IIE!!! Não era isso que eu queria!!!! – Gritou Tenten, levantando-se. – Eu não quero dormir aqui!!!!

- Tem alguma ideia melhor?! – Perguntou o Nara. – Vai ligar para o seu motorista vim buscar a gente?! Iie... Então... É melhor acharmos um lugar bom para montarmos as barracas. – Disse o rapaz em um tom autoritario, pondo a Mitashi de pé.

Todos concordaram com o rapaz, e passaram a procurar um lugar com poucas árvores, para poderem motar as barracas.

Depois de mais algum tempo de caminhada e reclamações, acharam um pequena clareira onde poderiam montar as barracas.

- Vai ficar um tanto apertado. – Disse Neji. – Já que temos que montar uma fogueira.

- Un. – Concordou Shikamaru. – Quem irá pegar madeira?!

- EU VOU!!!EU VOU!!! – Gritou Naruto, pulando com o braço erguido.

- Sakura e Gaara! – Anunciou Shikamaru, apontando para a Haruno e o Sabaku.

- Por que não eu?! – Perguntou o Uzumaki nervoso, enquanto Sakura e Gaara, saiam atras de madeira.

- Porque você é você e ponto final. Agora vá montar a barraca!!!

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- Por que nós temos que ir pegar essa maldita madeira?! – Resmungou a Haruno.

O ruivo nada disse, apenas deu uma pequena olhada na garota e continuou caminhado com os braços cruzados.

- Aquele baka do Naruto!!! É por culpa dele que estamos aqui... – Cometou a garota novamente, e novamente recebendo apenas o silencio de seu companheiro de caminhada.

Ela então resolveu fazer o mesmo. Iria ficar em silencio igual o Sabaku fazia, já que ele achava aquilo TÃO divertido.

Colocou os braços atras das costas e passou a fitar o céu avermelhado sob si. Apesar de tudo, não era tão ruim estar perdida em um lugar tão bonito quanto aquele. Só poderia estar em companinha melhor, não é?! Já que Gaara não era alguem nem gentil, nem amavel.

Por alguma razão, que a garota não pode explicar, a voz do Uchiha ecoou por sua cabeça.

_- "Digo o mesmo..."_

Ele não deveria ter aproximado-se tanto dela.

- Aquele baka aproveitador...

- Ahn?! – Exclamou Gaara confuso.

- Hahahaha!!! Nada... – Disse com um sorriso sem graça.

- Acho que aquelas estão bons... – Disse o ruivo, apontando para algumas toras de madeira caidas no chão.

- Un. – Concordou Sakura, agachando-se, assim como o ruivo, para apanhar as toras. – Gaara-kun... – Chamou resceosa. – E a Tenten...?!

- O que tem ela...?!

- Ela ficou com raiva de você...Por causa do abraço que lhe dei...?!

- Un. Tenho certeza que foi por isso... – Disse o rapaz sem alterar sua expressão.

- Gomen... – Falou de modo triste, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Pelo o que?! – Perguntou o rapaz, agora relamnte confuso e surpreso.

- Por fazer ela ficar com raiva de você... Prometo que vou tentar me crontolar...Para não sair lhe abraçando assim...Principalmente na frente da Tenten...

- Não prescisa pedir desculpa, ou muito menos mudar seu jeito por causa das besteiras da Tenten... – Disse levantando-se.

- Serio?! – Perguntou a garota levantando-se também.

- Un. – Confirmou o rapaz, dando um sorriso com o canto dos labios. O primeiro que Sakura havia visto.

- Nhaaaaaa!!! Que kawaii!!!! – Disse largando as toras no chão e pulando no pescoço de Gaara.

- Saia de cima de mim!!!! Não acabou de dizer que iria controlar-se?! – Perguntou, tentando fazer a garota soltar-se de si.

- Falou que estava tudo bem...

- Mas não está tudo bem...Agora saia de cima de mim!!! Você pesa!!!

- Nhaaaa...Gaara-kun é tão cruel...Alem de mentir para mim, ainda me chama de gorda.

- Deixe de falar besteiras e junte a droga da lenha...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

Deitados costa a costa, mergulhados em seus proprios pensamentos, que se forem comparar não eram assim tão diferentes...

- "Morte a Sakura!!!"

**Flash Back**

_- Que fogueira ridicula... – Criticou a garota de longos cabelos negros._

_- É o maximo que consigo fazer. Se não gostou, faça uma melhor! – Respondeu o ruivo, de modo rispido._

_-Hmpf! – Resmungou a garota sentando-se em uma tora de madeira._

_- Gaara-kun!! Gaara-kun!! – Gritou a garota animada, puando no pescoço do ruivo. – A vaKINha está lhe incomodando?!_

_- Quem é vaKINha?! – Perguntou a Tsuchi nervosa._

_- Você! – Disse a Haruno divertida, apontando para a garota._

_- Ora sua mulam-_

_- Que porcaria de fogueira é essa?! – Perguntou o rapaz de olhos ônix._

_- Sasuke-kun!!! Eu já estava falando isso!!! – Disse Kin, levantando-se e ficando ao lado de Sasuke, que olhava um tanto assustado para ela._

_- Que fogueira ridicula!!! Quem foi o baka que a fez?! – Perguntou a Mitashi, sentando-se em uma tora de madeira._

_- Quer saber?! Vão se fuder, todos vocês!!! – Disse o ruivo nerovos, levantando-se. – O Shikamaru disse para eu fazer uma fogueira. Eu fiz uma fogueira, e acabou a historia. Se não gostaram, eu destruo e vocês fazem a propria fogueira de vocês!!!_

_- Deixe de ser estupido!!!! – Retrucou a Mitashi, também lavntando-se. – Se não sabia fazer uma simples fogueira, avissase, assim alguem mais esperto poderia faze-la._

_- Você não haveria de ser, não é mesmo?!_

_- Não me chame de burra!!! – Gritou nervosa._

_- Não estou falando mais que a verdade!!!!_

_- Minna-san, onegai... – Pediu Sakura, segurando Gaara, que já estava quase partindo para cima da Mitashi._

_- Fique quieta ai sua atirada!!! Ninguem falou com você!!! – Disse Teten, de modo grosseiro, fazendo com que a Haruno lentamente solta-se Gaara, e recuasse alguns passos para tras._

_- Oe! Não fale assim! Ela só queria ajudar!!!! – Disse Sasuke, para a surpresa da Haruno._

_- Olha!!!! Quer saber?! Para mim chega!!! – Disse a morena, saindo dali nervosa._

_Todos ficaram olhando para a direção em que a Mitashi havia ido._

_- Gomen Sakura... – Disse Gaara, voltando-se para a garota._

_- Iie...Está tudo bem.Eu que não devria ter me intrometido. – Disse ela, com um triste sorriso nos labios._

_- Você só queria ajudar... – Disse o Sabaku, pousando uma das mãos sob a cabeça da garota e bagunçando os cabelos da mesma._

_A garota de cabelos roseos apenas arlagou o sorriso, que agora parecia mais animado do que antes._

_- Minna-san!!! – Todos voltaram-se para Shikamaru, que sentava-se em uma das toras que estavam em volta da fogueira, e foi imitado pelo resto do grupo, até por Tenten, que sentou-se longe de todos._

_- Essa toras de madeiras em volta da fogueira é muito brega... – Disse a Yamanaka. – Em todo filme onde pivetes vão acamapar tem isso._

_- Infelizmente não temos confortaveis puffs para colocar em volta da fogueira, Ino... – Disse Gaara, calmamente, recebendo como resposta Ino mostrando a lingua._

_- Certo crianças... – Disse o Nara, dando enfase a palavra criançsa. – De acordo com a contagem que fiz, temos apenas 9 barracas, e temos que nos dividirmos em grupos. Então?! Sugestões?!_

_Naruto imediatamente levantou o braçou de modo energetico, o qual todos fizeram questão de ignorar, já que o loiro iria dar uma ideia estranha que niguem iria gostar._

_- EU ESCOLHO!!!! – Disse, agora, Sakura animada._

_Todos se entre-olharam. Tudo bem que Sakura não era um pessoa normal, mas devia ser mais sensata que Naruto. E ninguem mais estava afim de ser responsavel pela infelicidade de alguem. Vai que colocavam alguem com outra pessoa que não gostava?!_

_- Tudo bem... – Disse Shikamaru._

_- Yoshi! – Disse a Haruno, animada, pondo-se de pé. – Hm... na barraca um ficará...Ah! Tenten e Gaara!!!!! – Disse apontando tanto para a Mitashi quanto para o Sabaku._

_- PROTESTO!!! – Gritou Tenten, ficando em pé._

_- Idem! – Disse Gaara, sem levantar-se._

_- Portesto negado! Isso aqui não é uma democracia...É um ditadura. – Disse Sakura, ignorando a raiva de ambos._

_- Vamos a barraca dois!!! – Disse, animando-se novamente._

_- O que é isso?! Esse negocio de barraca um e barraca dois?! – Perguntou Ino._

_- É para ficar mais organizado... E é TÃO legal!!! – Disse a Haruno, fazendo gotas surgirem na testa de todos. – Tá...vamos continuar...Na barraca dois... – " Quem eu coloco?! Quem eu coloco?!" – Vocês dois ai... – Disse paontando para dois irmãos gemeos._

_Ambos tinham cabelos grisalhos um pouco azulados. Eram identicos. O olhar, a expressão o modo de falar, tudo._

_- A gente?! – perguntaram em unisono, um apontando para o outro._

_- Un. – Disse a garota. – Como são gemeos não se importaram de dormirem juntos. Já passram tanto tempo dentro da barriga da mães de vocês juntos, que nem vão notar a diferença._

_- Que seja... – Disseram os dois, dando os ombros._

_- Otimo!!! Agora na barraca três..._

_- Anda logo com isso!!! – Reclamou Ino._

_- Certo, certo...Na proxima barraca, ficará...A PORCA, A CABELO DE FOGO E O QUATRO-OLHOS!!!! – Gritou Sakura, apontando para uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos e para um rapaz de cabelos grisalhos e oculos._

_- NANI?! – Gritou Ino, pondo-se de pé._

_- Não estava com pressa?! Coloquei as primeiras pessoas que me venho a cabeça...Porca... – Disse Sakura, mostrando a lingua para a Yamanaka._

_- Testuda... – Resmungou Ino, sentando-se novamente._

_- Proximo...ahn...Ah! Já sei!!! - Disse animada. – Shika-kun e Hina-chan!!!!!_

_- Nani?! – Perguntou a Hyuuga assustada, arregalando os olhos perolados._

_- Como assim a Hinata e o Shikamaru?! – Perguntou Neji, ficando frente a Haruno._

_- A Hinata e Shikamaru, ora...Algum problema Neji-kun?! – Perguntou a garota com um sorriso debochado. – Não vá me dizer que gosta da Hina-chan...?!_

_Neji recuou um pouco, ao mesmo tempo que Hinata corou._

_- Iie...?! Ou...Será que você gosta do Shika-kun...?! – Um sorriso maliscioso brotou nos labios da garota. Mas o mesmo logo se desfez, com o cascudo que ela levou de Shikamaru._

_- Não me meta nessa conversa estranha... – Disse o Nara. – E pode me colocar em outra barraca._

_- Certo... Então...O Shika-kun e o Naruto!!! – Disse a Haruno._

_Shikamaru olhou para Naruto, que ria da situação sem entender nada._

_- Tudo bem...Fico na mesma barraca que a Hinata..._

_- Otimo!!! – Disse animada. – E como castigo...Neji-kun ira ficar na mesma barraca do cara de cabelo verde!!!! – Disse apontando para um rapaz de rebeldes cabelos verdes-água e olhos azuis. – Se bem que não é lá grande castigo... Ele é bem bonito!!!Que sorte hien Neji-kun?!_

_- Sorte nada!!! – Retrucou o rapaz nervoso. _

_- Vamos ao proximo grupo..._

_- Tá me escutando?! Não vou ficar na mesma barraca desse cara!!!_

_- Iie...Não escuto nada... _

_- Claro que escuta! Está me respondendo!_

_- Imaginação sua... Vamos continuar..._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- "Por que aquela problematica da Sakura tinha que colocar-me logo com a Hinata, hein?! Baka!Baka!Baka!" – Repetiu o rapaz para si mesmo, amaldiçoando a garota de cabelos roseos de todas as maneiras possiveis.

- "Kuso... Sakura-san...Por que ela fez isso?!" – Perguntou-se nervosa. – " Agora cá estou eu novamente a sós com o Shikamaru sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que falar e sem conseguir dormir..."

Ambos estavam de costas um para o outro.

Shikamaru usava uma bermuda cinza e só. Pois apesar de ser um belo lugar e coisa e tal, era quente que nem o inferno, nas palavras de Sakura.

Já Hinata, apesar do calor, decidiu vestir um blusão e uma calça bem frouja, ambos doados por seu prestativo primo Neji, que não queria que sua prima saisse por ai com nada de fora.

- Bem... Bem que poderia ser dia... – Exclamou Shikamaru, atraves de certo esforço, virando-se para poder observar o teto da barra.

- Nani?! – Perguntou a garota, fazendo o mesmo, mas olhando para o rapaz.

- Dia! Para pelo menos poder olhar as nuvens... – Disse o rapaz em um tom tedioso que pareceu se agravar durante a noite.

- G-gosta bastante das nuvens, n-nee?! – Perguntou a garota, envergonhada, também olhando para o teto da barraca.

- Un... – Disse o rapaz, contraindo os labios em um quase inperceptivel sorriso. – Elas trazem-me a tranquilidade que esse mundo corrido tira de nós. Mas infelizemente é noite... – Disse um pouco nervoso e fechando os olhos com força.

A garota ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, mas logo levantou-se chamando a anteção do rapaz.

- O que está fazendo...?!

A garota nada respondeu, apenas abriu uma especie de janela que havia no teto da barraca, e deitou-se de novo.

- Não é apenas as nuvens que nos trazem tranquilidade... – Disse, apontando para a "janela" que havia no teto.

Os olhos do rapaz brilharam, com o quão maravilhado ele estava.

Apesar de algumas árvores estarem no caminho, era possivel ver perfeitamente as milhares de estrelas que enfeitavam o céu azul escuro. Estrelas que jamais seriam vistas em cidades movimentadas como as quais eles moravam.

Shikamaru deu uma rapida olhada em Hinata, que também o olhava, e voltou rapidamente a observar as estralas, agora com um tom corado em suas bochechas, quendo viu que o Nara a olhava.

Agora estavam lado a lado, observando as belas estrelas em um reconfortante silencio. Ambos mergulhados em seus pensamentos, que se forem comparar não eram assim tão diferentes...

- "Arigatou Sakura..."

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Continua... \o (Obvio... x.x)**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**(Aparecendo)**

**NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! MINNA!!! A QUANTO TEMPO!!!!**

**POWN! (Leitores jogam latas de refri)**

**Itai... x.x Gomen pela demora... Eu sei que vocês devem estar me odiando e jogando pragas e mais pragas... Ou então não estão nem ai pois tem mais o que fazer... Mas é serio minna... Eu tive uns contratempos por ai, sabem?! Por isso demorei. Mas na proxima tentarei ser o mais rapida possivel.**

**Reviews: **

**_Hyuuga Mitha_: Nhaaaaa... Duas viciadas no Sasuke-kun!!! Bate \o. Ahhh.. mas é melhor a Sakura batendo no Sasuke do que ela toda melosa pro lado dele. Isso enchia o saco. E um pouquinho de discussão ampimenta fic, nee?! XD Espero que esteja gostando. **

**_S2 Ino-chan S2_: Nhaaaaaaaa calro que prescisa agradecer!!! Você SEMPRE me ajuda nas fics!!! Minhas fics não são nada sem você. E sim, pode bater na vaKINha a vontade. A parte de Tema e Neji você tem que ficar com o credito, nee?! Você mais que ajudou nessa parte!!! A Saku está mesmo rox nessa fic (Modestia a parte XD). Te adoro!!! **

**_mitsumy-chan_: Que bom que esteja gostando da fic!!!Gomen por ter demorado com o oitavo capitulo...Mas sabe como é, nee?! XD. Tenten e Gaara tem se tornado um dos meus casais favoritos!!!! Amo eles!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Arigatou!**

**_Taty Kuruta e Rafa Zoldick_: Nhaaaaa . Também estou apaixonada por Shika e Hinata!!! Para falar a verdade, estou apaixonada por todos os casais dessa fic!!! Quando puder vejo sua fic... Pois como vê até para as minhas fics estou sem tempo, quem dira as outras... Kissus**

**_Haruno Sakura _: Que bom que esteja gostando da fic!!! Eu não mudaria Sasuke e Sakura por nada nesse mundo. Esse casal é o meu maior vicio!!! Em todas as fics que eu faço, fico me coçando para coloca-los juntos!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Arigatou.**

**_uchiha.krsty_: Eu sei... Eu fiquei morrendo de pena do Sasuke-kun. Me olhava no espelho e pensava "Que pessoa cruel e desalmada você é...". Mas o Sasuke-kun supera, ele é forte!!! Nhaaa, porque a Saku está irritante nessa fic?! Vai dizer que preferia quando ela ficava correndo atras do Sasuke-kun?! Nãooooo... Um pouco de atitude nela vai fazer bem! XD. Na verdade quando começei a escrever a fic, tambpem achava Neji e Temari nada a ver, mas a S2 Ino-chan S2 me mostrou como eles ficavam bem juntos!!!! Brigada pela review!!! **

**_Mari-sakura-chan_: Nhaaaaa!!! Adorei sua review Mari-chan (Vou te chamar assim, ta?!) O que falta em outras fics que tem tudo para serem as fics é isso, amizade homemxmulher. Pois essas amizades são PERFEITAS!!!! O relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura sempre foi problematico, só que dessa vez, diferente das outras, os problemas vem da parte da Sakura!!! Mas pretendo logo logo deixa-los um pouquinho (Só um pouquinho) mais proximos. TentenxGaara e ShikaxHinata tem se mostrado casais que eu amo!!! Confesso que passei a achar InoxGaara, TentenxNeji e NaurotxHinata um tanto chatinhos... E a Sakura tá ROX!!!! XD. E sim, o Sasuke-kun e o Neji são perfeitos. Assim como o Gaara e o Shika!!! Kissus.**

**_Uchiha Lara_: Nhaaaa brigada Lara-chan!!!! Sakura, Sasuke e vaKINha ainda tem muito o que falar!!! Esteja preparada!!! Mas acho que a Ino vai sim descer do salto pelo Naruto. Temos que confessar que apesar de tudo, o Naruto é super kawaii!!!! E a Tenten tem que ser mesmo... Lindo do jeito que o Gaara é, se ela não tomar cuidado, qualquer uma passa e leva! XD. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Kissus.**

**_Carolmolly_: Que bom que esteja gostando da fic!!! E desculp-me pela demora para postar o oitavo capitulo. Sabe como é nee?! ' Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Kissus.**

**_S2Gabis2_: Sei como é a escola... ¬¬ Nhaaaa, seria um prazer atender seu pedido (Fã de Gaara e Tenten). Eles estão muito kawaii juntos!!! E espwere que logo logo terá mais deles na fic!!! Kissus.**

**Nhaaaa... Ja ne minna-san!!! **


End file.
